Through It All
by LunarWhispers
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have faced everything together. As their lives go on, they face new threats, make new friends, and experience new...surprises. Can Percy, Annabeth, and their friends face the challenges that life throws at them?
1. Catching Up

**Hey guys! So here is a new fic. Obviously it is a Percy Jackson fanfiction. I absolutely love the series Percy Jackson and I can't wait for the release of the Mark of Athena! This takes place after the Son of Neptune so everything that happened in the books applies. **

**Background Information (most of this is self explanatory as the story progresses): **

** The Romans are at the Roman camp, but they keep in touch with Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth have been dating since they were sixteen. Finally, after defeating Gaea, at the age of twenty-two they decide to tie the knot. They bought an apartment about thirty minutes from camp and have been living happily together for six months. Percy got a job as a police officer during year, but Annabeth and him spend their summers at camp. Annabeth works for a small architect firm in the City (she works at home most of the time). Sally and Paul got married and Percy now has a six year old little sister named Madison (Maddie). They live about twenty minutes from Sally and Paul.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I worry about my husband every night. He is a part time Police officer here in Manhattan he also helps Chiron with the new campers and is in charge of keeping the city clear of monsters. Every night I sit on the couch waiting for him to come home. I know he loves his job and I would never take that from him, but sometimes I just want tie him to a chair and force him to stay home were I know he's safe. When I hear the door open I quickly lie down on the couch and slow my breathing; feigning sleep.

"Annabeth?"

The sound of Percy's voice sends shivers down my spine. I hear the lock on the door click and I feel strong arms pick me up bridal style. I moan as if I was disturbed from my apparent slumber. I blink a few times to give the effect of waking.

"Percy?" I whisper.

"Shh go back to sleep." He whispers as he places me on our bed.

"Fine" I mumble.

I close my eyes and after a few minutes I feel the bed dip and his arms come around my waist.

"How was your day?" I whisper

"Hmm? Oh fine. Caught a few guys ganging up on this kid walking home from school. No big deal. Didn't take much to get him down."

"Fun." I mumble, sarcasm etched into my voice.

He chuckled. "Go to sleep." He kisses my forehead. "I love you." Percy whispers

"I don't want to sleep. I haven't seen you all day." I whimper.

"I know but tomorrow we go to camp, and we can spend the whole summer together." He whispers into my hair.

I laugh and tell him okay. Slowly we drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**Percy's POV:**

I wake up when I feel Annabeth stirring.

"Good morning beautiful" I say.

"Morning." She whispers groggily and she turns to kiss me.

We stayed in each others arms for a few minutes then I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Being the son of Poseidon, showering in the morning gives me energy and wakes me up quickly. I walked back into our room and pulled on jeans and a sea green T-shirt. Annabeth must have already gone downstairs because the bed is made and her pajamas are crumpled in the corner of the room. As I walked downstairs I heard Annabeth yelling.

"No. No Thalia!" She must have been on the phone with the ex-huntress. "When Im good and ready! Okay." I frowned at this "Okay Okay! Jeez. After tonights camp fire. Promise." She was starting to worry me know "Okay. See you later. Tell Nico I said hey." I smiled slightly. Nico and Thalia have been dating for about three years. We all think he is the reason she left the hunt. "Yeah we have to go out at some point now that he is 21. Okay. Bye."

I waited a few minutes before walking into the kitchen. When I entered to kitchen she was making eggs and bacon. She's wearing jean shorts and my plaid long sleeve plaid blue shirt unbuttoned over a black tank top. She has her beautiful blonde hair pulled up in a messy ponytail.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

She jumped and then laughed "Why hello there Seaweed brain."

"Hello Wise Girl."

"Want breakfast."

"Sure we should hurry though if we want to make it to camp before the new arrivals come."

She laughed again "It's only 8 o'clock Seaweed brain. Chiron doesn't expect us until noon."

"Okay, okay. I guess i'm just excited to get back to camp and see everyone." I laughed, leaning against the counter top. I stared out the window. It was sunny and beautiful. I took a deep breath. "So….what were you talking to Thalia about?"

I heard something fall to the floor and looked up to see Annabeth glaring at me. "You were eavesdropping?"

"Hey, it was an accident. If theres something wrong you know you can tell me right?"

She sighed and picked up the spatula. "Such a Seaweed Brain. Yeah I'm fine. Thalia just wanted to know when we would be going to camp. She wants to spend some time alone with me, you know do girl stuff."

I sighed. I didn't believe her. "Oh okay. Well I think I'm gonna skip breakfast. Gotta go finish packing." I told her. She laughed at me.

"Okay. Love you." She said then she kissed me.

"Love you too." I reply

Annabeths POV

I waited until Percy leaves and then let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

'_That was too close'_ I thought as I made my plate.

I knew I should tell him. He has every right to know. I'll tell him eventually. No. I'll tell him tonight. After the campfire to welcome the campers I'll go to his cabin and spend the night and I will tell him. What if he is mad? What if he leaves me. He has never expressed any desire to have children. I can't help but tear up at the thought. I can't lose him. I love him too much to lose him. My chain of though was broken by the sound of something hitting the floor. I looked up to see Percy smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Um, Perce, Its 9 o'clock. Isn't it kinda early?"

"I know, but I'm so excited to go back I can hardly wait!"

I laughed at his childish behavior and nodded. He picks up my suit cases and his and we walked out to the car. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his blue Mazda sports car.

"Get in Wise Girl." He said and then flashed that smile that makes my heart melt.

" Okay Seaweed brain."

The drive to camp is quick. About a half an hour. We spent it talking about what we were going to do once we got o camp. We held hands and watched the strawberry field come into sight. At first I was smiling, happy to be back to the first place that I had ever called home. As we pulled up closer to camp my heart sinks. Monsters were attempting to penetrate the borders. Hellhounds, two Colchis Bull's, and a bunch of Empousai were trying to breach the border. That wasn't wait troubled me though. I was unnerved by the fact that they seemed to be working as a group. They seemed organized.

Percy was out of the car almost before he parked it, his trusty pen _Riptide _already uncapped. He was a whirlwind of distruction. A young girl about fifteen was leading a group a campers. She looked a bit like our friend Clarisse (who should be here soon with her boyfriend Chris). I smiled slightly at the thought of our friends and reached for my dagger, which I always kept on me. I opened to the door an began racing toward the group of campers defending the hill. Before I had reached the closest Hellhound, however, someone ran into me, encasing me in a strong, yet non-threatening hold.

"Where do you think you're going Annie?" The person asked me, and I realized rig away it was Thalia.

"I have to help Percy." I explained. H

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You really think I'm gonna let you do that?" She said.

"But-" I began.

"Annie please. Just go to he big house. Go find Chiron. I'll keep and eye on kelp head." She winked at me and ran over to help Percy with on of the bulls. I sighed knowing she was right. I had a feeling I wouldn't be fighting for a while. With one last glance at Percy and Thalia I headed o the big house with my hand placed gingerly on my stomach. The place where mine and Percy's child resided.

I saw Chiron ushering some younger campers toward the cabins from the porch of the Big House. I rushed over to him and when he saw me he smiled.

"Annabeth. It's good to see you." He said.

"Chiron, their are monsters at the border!" I exclaimed

"I know dear. The border patrol has it under control. Where is Percy?"

I smiled. "You know Percy, always helping."

"I would have thought you would be with him." Chiron

My smile fell. "I-I can't fig Chiron." I said, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"What's wrong Annabeth." That's Chiron. Always getting straight to he point.

"N-nothing's _wrong_ exactly." I stuttered.

"Then what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Chiron, I'm-"

"Chiron!" A familiar voice screamed. "Can I get some ambrosia and nectar over here!"

I turned to see Thalia running toward the big house. She had one of Percy's arms slung across her shoulder. He was clutching his side with his free hand. I could see the red staining his shirt. He was still conscious.

"Percy!" I screamed, running to meet them half way. "What happened?"

"Annabeth I'm fine it's just a scratch." He said smiling at me.

"Shut up you stupid Kelp Head!" Thalia snapped. "He was being a idiot Annabeth."

"Thals, that Hellhound would have taken that little girls head off if I hadn't have done anything. I probably don't need any ambrosia and nectar. I probably just need some water." Percy said trying to remove his arm from around Thalia's shoulder. Thalia of course just gripped him tighter. His forehead was sweaty and he looked a little green.

"Percy come on. Let's get you to the big house. Was anyone else hurt?" I asked.

"Nah. Everyone is fine. That little girl was a bit shaken up. Who was she Thalia?" Percy turned to Thalia with questioning eyes.

Thalia frowned. "Grover brought her here a few weeks ago. She hasn't been claimed yet, but she's only six. I don't even know why she was near the hill. She should have been in the Hermes cabin."

"Where is she now?" I asked curiously while helping Percy sit on the chair on porch of the Big House.

"The Ares girl who was leading the attack before you showed up took her back to her cabin. I hope she gets claimed soon. She's a cute kid." Thalia said with a smile. "Percy we'll be right back. Annabeth come on we'll go get Chiron."

I nodded and turned to Percy with a stern look. "Don't move."

He shot me his famous smile. "Who me?"

I laughed and kissed his nose. Thalia grabbed my arm and yanked me toward the room where the ambrosia and nectar was kept. She spun me around and looked me in the eyes. "We may have a problem Annie."

"Huh?" I asked her. Worry suddenly filled me. Was Percy injured more then he was letting on?

"Relax Brainiac. Percy is fine. It truly is just a cut. Not even deep or anything like that. It's about this little girl." Thalia said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"What?"

"Well She-um, well…."

"Spit it out Thalia!"

"She." Thalia took a deep breath. She looks a lot like Percy."

**So there you have it! My First chapter of my First Percy Jackson Fanfiction! I hope you all liked it. Please review! Sorry about the cliff hanger , but I hope to update really really soon (Maybe even tomorrow :O). Well thats all for now. -LunarWhispers**


	2. Secrets Unveiled

**Heres the next chapter of Through It All. I hope you guys like it :). **

**Annabeth POV:**

I was speechless. I needed to see this girl for myself. Did she have Percy's hair? His eyes? When I looked at this little girl, only six years old, would I see the same face of the man that loved more than anything else in this world.

"Annabeth? I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you. You have more important things to worry about." Thalia said. She smiled and place a hand lightly on my stomach. "Like my little niece or nephew."

I smiled back.

"You really need to tell Perce." Thalia added.

I sighed and nodded. Then i remembered something. "Oh Gods! Percy! Let's go bring him the ambrosia and nectar. Get him some water too."

Thalia nodded and went to grab a glass to fill up in the sink. I hurried outside to the chair were we left Percy. Chiron was standing over him in horse form, examining his side carefully. Percy winced once of twice, but other then that remained quiet. Chiron didn't look too worried. I tried to move closer to them, but the floorboard squeaked slightly and they both turned their attention to me.

Percy smiled. "Hey Wise Girl." He winced slightly as Chiron continued to poke at his side.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. I brought you a present." I said pulling a chair next to him and handed him the ambrosia and nectar.

He smiled tiredly. "Thanks bueatiful."

"It's not to bad Percy. With a little ambrosia and nectar and about a day of rest you should be ready to teach your sword fighting class tomorrow afternoon. You lost quite a bit of blood. Try and get some rest." Chiron said. "I'll see you both at dinner tonight. I'm going to check the lines at the boarder." Chiron nodded to us and walked away. I handed Percy the small squares and the canteen with the nectar. He finished it gratefully.

I wiped Percy's bangs off of his sweaty forehead. "How you doing?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm fine. Tired."

I glanced at his side. It was healing nicely. It would definitely scar though. That was the last thing he needed. Another scar. I smiled sadly and kissed his forehead. He smiled an moaned quietly. Thalia walked outside with a glass of water. Percy's eyes opened.

"Hey Kelp Head." Thalia said. She shoved the glass toward Percy. "Drink." Percy smiled an gulped to water greedily, causing Thalia and I to laugh. He rolled his eyes before closing them again. Thalia leaned against the wall and crossed her arms front of her.

"So how have you guys been?" Thalia asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing much."

Thalia raised her eyebrows at me. "Nothing?"

"Um, well, we saw a pretty cool show a few months ago. Oh and we haven't seen any monsters in like what Percy? Two weeks?" I said putting my hand on his knee.

"Mmm. Yeah." He said. He was already almost asleep.

"Thalia, I'm going to help the sleepy son of Poseidon to his cabin." I chuckled.

"I can do it myself." He mumbled.

We waited a few minutes. Percy didn't move. Thalia and I looked at each other. Thalia laughed. "Percy." Thalia said, still laughing. "You're not moving."

"Shut up Pinecone Face." He mumbled. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I chuckled.

"Help?" He said opening his eyes.

Thalia started laughing historically. Percy grumbled and I walked over to help him stand up. He swayed slightly, but quickly steadied himself. He was leaning on me a bit, but not enough where it hurt in any way.

"See you later Brainiac. Nico should be here in a few minutes. I'm gonna go meet him at the borders. Take care Kelp Head."

"Later." Percy said.

"Hmm. He must really be tired." Thalia said and she jogged off to her tree.

I laughed once. "Come sleepy Seaweed Brain. Time for bed."

"Haha Wise Girl." He said smiling. "Thanks."

I laughed and pulled him along toward cabin 3. Over the years his cabin hasn't changed much. Because we're married Chiron allows me sleep in Percy's cabin and sit at his table when we eat. Every now and then I'll spend a night in the Athena cabin or sit at the table with my brothers and sisters (mostly to please my mother). The feud between Athena and Poseidon hasn't exactly been resolved, but both of our parents gave us their blessings when we got married. They still don't really get along well, but they leave Percy and I alone. I wonder what they're going to think about the baby. Oh Gods I hope they aren't mad. This thought stuck with me while I helped Percy into his old bunk (Chiron had allowed us to put in a double bed after we had gone married, but Percy still kept the bunks where they were). The fountain was still in the corner of the cabin and it bathed the cabin in a cool blue glow.

"Mmmm. Thanks Annabeth." Percy mumbled. He rolled over to face me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Percy. Now go to sleep." He chuckled and rolled over.

I quietly left him alone to sleep. As soon as I left the cabin I knew something was wrong. It felt as if someone was watching me. I immediately put my hand on my dagger and I went on alert. I heard a twig snap from behind a large tree. I turned my head toward he source of the noise. A little girl no older then six peaked her head out from around the tree. I sucked in a breath. The girl was small. She was wearing shorts and a Camp T-Shirt that was way to big for her. She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled up into pigtails. But that wasn't what drew me in. They were exactly the same green as Percy's. She had the same facial structure as the man who was asleep inside the cabin. I let go of my dagger.

"Hey there." I said taking a step closer. The girl didn't move she just stared at me. Her beautiful green eyes wide. we stared at each other for a long time.

"My names Annabeth. Annabeth Jackson. I won't hurt you." I said. I knelt down so I was eye level with her. She took a hesitant step toward me.

"What's your name?" I whispered.

She stepped forward. "I'm May. Is he okay?"

"Hmm?"

"That boy. Percy? Is he okay?" She sounded scared. And worried.

"Oh Percy? Yeah He's fine. Takes a lot more then a large dog to get Percy Jackson down. He's just sleeping." I said standing up.

May started crying. Silent tears that spilled out of her green eyes. "He saved my life." She said speaking more to herself then to me. "I shouldn't have been here. I was so stupid. I should have just gone to my stupid archery class!" She was in hysterics now. I stood up and walked over to her. I hugged her tightly.

"Would it make you feel better if you could see he's okay?" I asked. She nodded into my shirt.

I took her hand and we walked into the cabin. Percy was snoring softly and the trickling sound of the fountain gave he cabin an almost surreal feeling. May looked mesmerized by the place. She got over it as soon as she saw Percy. She went over to Percy's bunk and put her small hand on his cheek. He jerked immediately and sat up into a sitting position, _Riptide _was in his hand in pen form.

"Wah! What happened?"His speech was slurred with sleep.

May jumped and made a squeaking noise. "I'm sorry!"

Percy's eyes met mine. "Wise Girl what's going on?"

"Percy this is May. She's the little girl from before." I explained, putting a hand on May's shoulder.

Percy smiled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey May."

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me Mr. Jackson I really really appreciate it." May said it all in one breath and she was panting by the end of it. Percy just laughed. May ran over to him and wrapped her small arms around his body. He was surprised for a minute, but he hugged her back. Suddenly a bright green glow illuminated the cabin. I stared in shock and awe at the source of the green light. Percy must have noticed to because he held May at arms length a let out a small gasp. Above May's head was a bright green trident. She had just been claimed. She was a daughter of Poseidon.

**Percy's POV:**

I couldn't find my voice. May looked about six. I guess it didn't take Poseidon to long after the pact had been lifted to go out and have another child. Maybe this is what Annabeth was talking to Thalia about. I was still pretty beat, but I had to go find Chiron. He had to know. I also wanted to talk to him about the monsters at the borders today. They seemed….different some how. Almost like they were acting as a single force rather then multiple monsters. May was starring above her head, but the green trident was already gone. She looked confused and scared. I knew the feeling. Her eyes were wide. It was then that I noticed we both shared dads green eyes.

"Mr. Jackson." May whimpered, looking up at me. "What just happened?"

Annabeth sat down on the bunk next to us and put her arm around my waist. She knew just how to make me feel better.

"May," She began. "did anyone tell you about how the gods claim their children?"

May nodded. Her eyes got even wider realizing what Annabeth was saying. "My Daddy just claimed me?" She sounded excited.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Who is he? Do I have like a million brothers and sisters? Do I have to move Cabins now?" If she was Shy before she sure wasn't now.

"May, you're father is Poseidon. As for brothers and sisters, well you only have one know sibling. An older brother." Annabeth explained.

"Who?" May asked.

"Well, this is his cabin. May meet you brig brother, Percy Jackson." Annabeth finished.

May looked at me. "You're my brother?"

I nodded.

She flung her arms around my neck again. Her head was buried into the crook of my neck. "I've never ever had a brother before." She cried.

I smiled. "May. We have to go tell Chiron." I told her. She didn't move. I sighed. "Want me to carry you?"

She nodded and I stood up. Thank Gods Annabeth was there. I would have fallen right back down if she hadn't have helped me. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek lightly. I grabbed her hand in my free one. And this is how we walked, the three of us, the the big house. A few people stared, but no one stopped us. We entered the Big House where Chiron was standing (in horse form) talking to Mr. D, who was absently shuffling cards. He looked worried about something. When he spotted us, however, he smiled.

"Percy, Annabeth, May. How are you. Percy I thought you would be sleeping." He said.

"Well Chiron, May has just been claimed." Annabeth said, gently rubbing May's back.

"Oh?" Chiron said raising and eyebrow. "Who is her godly parent?

Annabeth and I looked at each other before I said. "Poseidon."

Chiron didn't say anything. He turned to look at Mr. D, who just shrugged and went back to shuffling the cards. I put May down and took her small hand in mine. I looked at Annabeth. She raised her eyebrow as if to say _what the heck was that?_

"May you should probably go and collect you things from the Hermes cabin and bring them to the Poseidon cabin." I said.

May looked at me. "Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked.

"No of course not! I just need to talk to Chiron for a minute. I'll meet you back at the cabin in a little bit." I told her, ruffling her hair a little bit.

"Come on May I'll help you." Annabeth said with a smile.

She put her hand on my shoulder and kissed me quickly but passionately. I smiled and hugged her. She took May's hand and left the big house with my little sister. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. It had been a long, long day. I just wanted to go to sleep and spend some time with my wife.I closed my eyes leaned against the wall of the big house.

"Perseus. We have some things to discuss." Chiron said

I opened my eyes. "Like?"

"Oceanus." Mr. D said.

"What?"

"Oceanus Perseus. We fear he may be rising." Chiron's said walking over to Mr. D and compacted himself into his wheelchair. He rolled over to the able where Dionysus was still shuffling the cards.

"What! How? Why?"

"Well after the war with Kronos when you were sixteen, Oceanus retreated into the depths of the ocean. Up until now we haven't really had a problem with him, but lately things have…changed." Chiron explained.

"Changed how?" I said, sitting in one of the empty chairs around the table where Chiron and Mr.D sat.

"You haven't felt it? You haven't been paying attention have you Peter." Dionysus said shaking his head back and forth.

"Felt what?" I asked.

"Percy the sea has been at, for lack of a better word, war with itself as of late." Chiron explained.

"That is why when you where injured earlier day I was worried. You draw your strength and energy from your father, from the sea. You're father has been distracted lately."

"With Oceanus?" I asked.

"No Johnson, with the cable on olympus." Dionysus said rolling his eyes.

Chiron shook his head. "Now is not the time for jokes Dionysus." Then he turned to me. "Yes Percy. Oceanus and Poseidon are at war with each other. Poseidon hasn't been seen on olympus in weeks."

"Has anybody bothered to try to contact him?" I asked leaning forward on the table.

"We haven't been able to get an Iris message through to him." Chiron sounded concerned.

"So he's missing?" I asked.

Chiron gave me a sad smile and put his hand on my shoulder "I'm sure it's fine. He had time to claim May as his daughter."

I shook off his hand. "Yeah and the last time he claimed a kid, it was because he want me to do something for him."

"Percy, someone needs to go and get in touch with Poseidon. I'm calling a meeting tomorrow morning. It will most likely result in a quest. It will probably be yours. Why don't you go get ready for dinner and get aquatinted with you're new sister."

"Yeah sure. See you later Chiron." I said. I got up and left the Big House.

**Annabeth's POV:**

After getting May's few possessions from the Hermes cabin, we went back to the Poseidon cabin and I showed her around. She was quiet. She must have been shaken up by everything that had gone on today. She took he belongings over to the bunk in the corner of the cabin and curled up in small ball on the bed with her skinny arms wrapped around her knees. She only had a two pairs of jeans and a pair of shorts. She had her camp shirt and a ratty pink T-shirt. Other than that she had a toothbrush and a small stuffed animal. I walked over to her and sat down on the bunk beside her. Her eyes were open and she was starring at the fountain. I began rubbing small circles on her back. She was Percy's sister, which means she was like my sister too. We sat like that for a little while; her starring at the wall and we rubbing circles in her back.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her.

"Mmhmm. When do you think Percy will be back?" She answered in a small voice.

"Soon sweetheart." I reassured her.

As soon as I said it Seaweed Brain walked in. May immediately jumped up and ran over to him. Her eyes began to water and her picked her up, stroking her hair. I smiled at that and unconsciously put my hand on my stomach. Why was I worrying? Percy was going to be a great father. My smile fell, however, when I noticed the look on Percy's face. He looked like he was holding the weight of the sky on his shoulders…..again. He was meeting my eyes. In fact it looked like he was looking anywhere but at me.

"May go get ready for dinner. I need to talk to Annabeth about something. It'll only be a few minutes." Percy said. He's voice was flat and lifeless.

May looked at her brother. She looked sad, but nodded anyway. Percy put may down and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the cabin. It was cool and breezy. The sun was just staring to set, giving the sky a nice pink hue. Percy closed the cabin door and froze with his hand on the door knob. I waited. He didn't move.

"Percy?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Seaweed brain? Are you okay?"

No response.

"Percy Jackson. You're scaring me. Please just say something." I was practically begging him. I had my hands on his shoulders and I was shaking him.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I familiar voice called. I turned around and saw Nico and Thalia walking toward us.

"Oh so you told him?" Thalia asked with a smile.

Percy spun around quickly. "Told me what?" He snapped.

I glared at Thalia. She mouthed 'Oh Gods' and her smile melted into an apologetic expression. Nico looked uncomfortable and started to pull Thalia toward the dinning pavilion. "Come on Thals, they obviously have some stuff they need to discuss." He nodded toward us. "See you guys at dinner." They quickly sprinted away.

Percy was still looking at me, his arms folded over his chest. I wrapped my arms around myself. "Percy I have to tell you something. You have to promise you won't be mad at me." I was close to tears now.

He sighed and let his arms fall to his side. "Annabeth, please. It's been a long day. The camp was attacked, I found out I have a sister, no ones heard from Poseidon-"

"Poseidon's missing?" I interrupted him.

The corners of his mouth turned up in something that might have been a smile. "Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine."

I laughed. "Percy, there's no easy way to tell you this." I sighed he looked at me. Worry on his face. "I'm fine Percy."

"Then what is it Annabeth?" He whispered.

I sighed. "Percy. I'm pregnant."

He stared at me. Shock clear on his face. It looked like he was trying to process what I had just told him, but it wasn't working. I hugged myself tighter. Were my fears coming true? Was he mad? Tears started to flow freely down my face. Then he did the last thing I would have expected him to do. He hugged me, squeezing me tightly to his chest.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" He whispered.

"Yeah." I half laughed half cried into his shirt.

"Wise Girl why on earth would you think I would be mad at you about this?" He was stroking my hair now.

"I don't know. I mean you have your job and camp. We're so young." I whispered.

He held me at arms length, looking me in the eye. His eyes had a little bit of there spark back in them. "Annabeth Jackson. I love you more than anything." He leaned in close. "You, and now the baby, are my entire world." Then he kissed me. Next to the under water kiss, it was the best kiss ever.

**Hope you liked it! I don't know when I will be able to update next. I have a lot going on this week and also another story I'm working on. Still I hope to have a new chapter up very soon. Please review! Until Next time my lovely readers -LunarWhispers**


	3. Starting The Journey

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. A lot happens in this chapter! I really hope you like so with out further ado here is the next Chapter of Through it All.**

**I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer so heres one:**

**Disclaimer:**** I am not the incredible Rick Riordan! I do NOT own the amazing Percy Jackson series. I do own the apple I ate while writing this. That is all. **

**Percy's POV:**

After Annabeth told me her news I old her mine. I told her about Oceanus and my dad. I also told her about the quest I would most likely have to go on. She was practically in tears by the end of it. Once she had gotten a hold of herself we got May and headed off to the dinning Pavilion. When we got to the dining pavilion Thalia ran straight to Annabeth and hugged her.

"Annie I am so sorry I didn't know you didn't tell him I promise!" Thalia exclaimed

"It's okay Thals. He knows now. That's all that really matters." Annabeth replied, releasing my hand to hug Thalia back.

Nico, who must have been sitting with Thalia, walked over to us. He punched me in the arm and congratulated us. He was smiling. May was smiling too. She had bee ecstatic when we told he she was going to be an aunt. Annabeth and I figured we would just Iris message my mom and her dad tonight. We were going to tell the rest of the camp tomorrow, although Nico and Thalia would probably be telling people sooner then that. As for telling Athena and Poseidon…..well we figured that I we should work on finding my dad before telling them. Annabeth, May, and I walked with Thalia and Nico to get food. We headed over to the Poseidon table. Thalia and Nico were following us.

I guess they noticed my confused look because Thalia laughed and said "Relax Kelp Head. We talked to Chiron. He said we can sit at your table and catch up. Just for today."

"And speaking of people sitting at the Poseidon table, who's she?" Nico asked, gesturing to May as we sat dow.

Thalia glanced at May and a look of recognition came to her face. She smiled. "No way!" She exclaimed.

I nodded. May blushed.

"Am I missing something?" Nico asked, scratching his head.

I laughed. "Nico, meet May, daughter of Poseidon."

Nico smiled widely. "So our dear uncle has been busy huh?"

Thalia zapped him lightly and we all laughed, well except May who was a little confused. We went through introductions and ate dinner talking about what we had been up too during the year. Thalia and Nico had recently moved in together in an apartment not to far from ours. Nico was a guitar player in a band and Thalia worked at a local bar where hey often played. The whole time little May didn't say anything at all. She just sat there quietly nibbling on some carrots. Her glass was full of what looked like apple juice. Now that I took the time to look at her she really did resemble me. I wonder who her mother is? I was about to ask her when Chiron signaled for everyone to quiet down. I would have to ask her later.

"Welcome back campers. There are many things we need to discuss." Chiron said. Those who knew him knew something wasn't right, but the younger and new campers didn't really seem to notice.

"First of all I would like to welcome the most recently claimed Demi-god. May, would you kindly stand up?" Chiron said looking over to us. May stood shakily, she was so nervous. I touched her arm reassuringly.

"Hail May Jones, Daughter of Poseidon." Chiron said.

There was a collective gasp, but eventually people began to bow there heads respectfully. May didn't seem to like the attention so she quickly sat down and buried her head in my chest. There were a few giggles and awes from around the dinning pavilion, but eventually everyone settled down. Chiron was smiling at us. Annabeth put her arm around my waist and put her head on my shoulder.

"The Next order of business. Tomorrow morning we will have a meeting. All cabin counselors are required to attend. Classes will begin tomorrow at noon sharp. Now if you would all proceed to the amphitheater for the bonfire." Chiron said. There was shuffling and people began to make there way out of the mess hall.

"Percy, Annabeth, may I speak to you both please?" Chiron said walking over to us.

I nodded. "May go with Thalia and Nico. We'll be right there."

"Okay Percy." May said. She walked over to Nico and grabbed his hand. Nico looked surprised, but the three of them left.

I put my arm around Annabeth's waist, my hand resting on her stomach. I hadn't noticed before, but not that my hand was on it I could feel there was a slight bump, definitely not large enough for anyone to notice by looking at her. It made sense now why she had taken to wearing my shirts lately. Man I really was a Seaweed Brain.

"Congratulations young heros." Chiron said beaming.

"What?" Annabeth asked, placing her hands on top of mine.

"I know that Annabeth is with child." Chiron explained.

"Wha- I - who-how?" Annabeth was hyperventilating.

"It is very hard to keep things from me Annabeth. Do not fear. I have not told anyone. I will let you two do that." Chiron said and he galloped off, leaving the two of us standing here in complete and utter shock.

"Well," I said trying to ease the tension. "At least we don't have to tell him now."

**Annabeth POV:**

"Hello little baby. It's daddy. I love you, yes I do. I can't wait to meet you." Percy cooed, his hand tracing circles on my exposed stomach.

I laughed. We were lying on the bed in his cabin, May had fallen asleep about an hour ago and we had been talking about potential baby names. I was wearing a grey tank top and a pair of white cotton shorts. Percy had pulled the tank top up, revealing my almost non- existent bump. Percy was wearing grey sweats and he was shirtless. We had IMed Sally Jackson- er I mean Blofis- and she was so very exceed that she was going to be a grandmother. My dad was happy to, although not white as happy as Mrs. Blofis.

"How long?" He asked "I mean how far along are you?"

"Um, I don't know, six, seven weeks, maybe eight. I need to go to one of those specialized doctors, but it can wait until after out quest." I said smiling.

His smile, however, fell. "Um, Annabeth, about the quest. I think it would be better if you , um didn't go on it."

"What?" I said sitting up suddenly.

"Well it's just, your pregnant and-"

"Percy Jackson! Just because I am pregnant does not mean that I can not defend myself!" I snapped at him. He shushed me quickly and glanced over a May's sleeping form.

"I know you can. You could take care of yourself with your eyes closed. But our baby can't He/she needs you to look out for it." He said tucking my hair behind my ear.

I sighed grabbing his hand. I kissed it once. "Percy. I need o be with you. I know you love me. But don't you understand that I love you too. More then anything."

Percy sighed. "Okay, I have a compromise."

"I'm listening."

"You can come, but no fighting. I mean if you absolutely have to, but no voluntarily going into battle. Promise. That way you can be near me and I know you're safe and the baby is safe. Well that is if we even get the quest." Percy smiled slightly.

I smiled too. "Okay. I promise." He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes. I closed mine to and together we drifted off into sleep.

_The meeting the next morning_

I groaned silently at Chiron called to meeting to order. This morning I had gotten violently sick and I still wasn't feeling too good. I hadn't told Percy. I didn't want to worry him. He had so much on his mind right now. besides if he knew I was getting sick, he wouldn't let me go on this quest. All of the cabin leaders were seated around the table and Chiron was standing at the head. I was next to Percy and across from Thalia. Chiron went on the explain the whole situation with Oceanus and Poseidon. there were a few gasps and people shot Percy worried looks, but other than that no one said anything about the potentially missing sea god.

"So it is clear we need a quest I do not believe that there is anyone among us that would disagree that Percy Jackson should be the one to receive it." Chiron said. When no one objected he continued. "Percy go on and see Miss. Dare if you please."

Percy squeezed my hand, stood up, and left the room. It was very quiet after he left. Thalia shot me a worried look. She mouthed _You okay? _and I mouthed back _Morning Sickness. _She nodded sympathetically and went back to whispering quietly to Nico. About ten minutes later Percy came back, dragging Rachel along with him. He looked pale and a little shaken up.

"Perce? You okay?" I asked as he took his seat next to me.

He shrugged.

"Pleas Mr. jackson, tell us the prophecy." Chiron said.

When he didn't speak Rachel did. "The Prophecy said:

_Six shall go south to find the one that they seek_

_Two children of the sea traveling to a place very bleak_

_They shall face an unbreakable fortress of stone_

_The seas son shall face what lies in it alone_

_They shall seek help from the horses with tails_

_Loyalty shall determine who wins and who fails._"

The room was silent. Of course Thalia was the one to break it. "Okay lets see what we have. The first line obvious."

"Yeah." Clarisse threw in. "Six campers need to go, Judging from the second line I'd say barnacle breath and his new baby sis are two of em."

"Okay so thats settled." Travis agreed.

"Why?" Percy said barley above a whisper, but it was loud enough for me to hear him. He was staring at the table.

"Okay next line. _An unbreakable fortress of stone._" Thalia recited. "Little tougher. And the line after that…well…." We all looked at Percy.

"I don't care. Just glad it's me and not May." He said.

"Huh? Percy how can you say that? You have to care!"The Apollo councilor practically screamed. "It's your quest."

"Yeah My quest. Can't we just ignore the first two line. I can go look for my dad alone." Percy said looking up at everyone.

"Percy," Chiron said gently "You have a prophecy it must be fulfilled.

"Percy stood up so fast the table shook. "NO! SHE"S SIX! SIX! WHO SENDS A SIX YEAR OLD ON A QUEST LIKE THIS!" He screamed.

"Percy…"I whispered, touching his elbow gently. He looked at me and his scowl immediately softened. He sat down breathing heavily.

No one spoke. We all gave Percy a minute to calm down. When he regained control of his anger he looked up. "Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse you guys in?" He said quietly.

"Yeah Percy. I'm with you." Thalia said nodding at him.

"Yeah me too." Nico agreed.

"You knew my answer before you asked." I said kissing his cheek.

"Why me?" Clarisse asked.

Percy sighed. "You'll be there to help protect Annabeth," I smiled at him. Clarisse and him were friends now, but there were dozens of other people he would have preferred to take.

Travis and Connor snorted. "Since when does Annabeth need protecting?" Travis asked.

"Since I found out that I'm pregnant." I said with a smiled. i rested my head on Percy's shoulder.

There were stunned faces loud gasps and even an aw from the girl who was filling in for Piper until she go back from her visit to see Jason at the Roman camp. They were engaged and were trying to spend time together. Clarisse looked stunned, but nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"So we have our six for the quest. You will leave after lunch. Connor and Travis, will you two take over Percy's classes until he gets back?" Chiron said. The Stolls nodded. "Good, I will get someone from the Apollo cabin to take over your archery class Annabeth." I nodded, sill looking at Percy. Chiron nodded and dismissed the meeting.

Percy sighed and plopped down onto the bed. When we had gotten back to the Poseidon cabin May was gone. She had left us a note saying that she was going to go and play volleyball with some of her friends from the Hermes cabin before lunch. Percy had figured it was a good idea to let her have some fun before leaving. Percy sighed again and dropped his head into his hands. He bang rubbing his temples, as if he was trying to alleviated a headache. I smiled sadly. I walked over to him and gently pushed his shoulders until he was lying down on his back. His feet dangled off the edge of the bed and his hands remained over his eyes. I went and sat down near his head. He still didn't move. I couldn't blame him. He had a lot going on right now. But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to try to get him to talk to me.

"Percy." I whispered. "Everything will be fine. I promise. Nothing is going to hurt may. Thalia and Nico lover her as much as you do, I already see her as a little sister, and Clarisse has a soft spot for little kids. Don't tell her I said that." I chuckled. He didn't.

"I know." He said. Well a least he was talking.

"Then why-"

He cut me off. "The last line of the prophecy Annabeth."

"What? _Loyalty shall determine who wins and who fails? _That's the line you're worried about?"

"Come on Wise GIrl. Loyalty? What's my fatal flaw?" He took his hands away from his face and his sea green eyes met mine.

"Percy…." I couldn't find words. I can understand why he would be worried about that line. All heros have feral flaws and when yours pops up in a prophecy….well, they are called fatal for a reason.

"I am worried about May. And you and the baby for that matter." He said sitting up. "It would kill me if anything happened to any of you. It would completely destroy me if I knew it was my fault."

I touched his cheek. His skin was warm, almost as if he had a fever. "We have to go into this quest positive. If we don't were done before we even leave the boarders. We can do this. Besides he last line is very unspecific. You could very easily need to prove your loyally to someone, maybe your dad, in order to be successful. And May," I paused smiling at him. "Is your sister. I can already ell she has your instincts and your good heart. As for me and the baby, Clarisse knows you would kill her if anything happened to either one of us. Not that it will because I am not stupid."

"I never said-" I put my middle and pointer fingers on his lips I was on a role.

"I don't want anything to happen to this baby, to _our _baby either." His eyes lit up a little when I said our baby.

He smiled and kissed my fingers. He took my hands in his. "Thanks Wise Girl. Don't know what I would do without you."

"You ready for lunch?" I asked.

"Nah you go ahead, I'll finish packing." He said.

I frowned. "You didn't really eat breakfast…"

He chuckled. "I'll be there in a little bit. Save me something." he suggested.

"Okay. But hurry up." I said in a stern voice. He nodded and kissed me. I left the POseidon cabin and was immediately met with the stares of Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and Chris.

"What?" I asked and I started walking toward the mess hall. They all walked with me.

"Hows Perce?" Nico asked, putting his arm around Thalia's waist.

"Fine. Why?" I asked.

"He seemed a little upset before." Chris said.

"Yeah. Percy never gets upset about quests." Thalia said.

I sighed. "No, he's just…he's fine."

"Okay. Whatever." Clarisse said. "Were all going to sit at Prissy's table. We're gonna way for him then talk about the quest."

We all nodded in agreement and walked in to the pavilion and over to Percy's table. May was already there eating some eggs. She had her strawberry blonde french braided in pigtails. She had her head down and didn't notice us walk in. Some people were starring at her and I think it made her uncomfortable. From the short time I've know her I've pretty much concluded that she one hundred percent, absolutely, doesn't like all the attention. BUt I also knew she didn't like being alone and being a child of the big three seemed pretty lonely.

"May!" I called.

Her head snapped up. She smiled and waved. I waved back. We all got our food, made our sacrifices and joined May at the Poseidon table. Clarisse and Chris were on one side with May. May had, for some reason immediately taken a liken to Clarisse. Thalia, Nico, and I were on the other side About ten minutes later Percy walked in. He had changed and was now wearing blue jeans and sea green T-shirt. He looked a bit better. He looked a little confused when he saw us all at the Poseidon table. He walked over and sat bow next to me. He kissed me on the cheek.

"So guys what's the plan?" Nico asked.

"Well Argus is going to drive us to a car rental place near our apartment and then….well the prophecy tells us to go south. So we go south." Percy said shrugging.

"Sounds good." I said smiling.

"So south?" Thalia asked. "What's in the south."

"Florida." May said.

We all looked at her.

She seemed a little taken it back "Florida. You know like Orlando, Disneyland, and Miami." May said. "Why are you guys going south?"

"Um May, has anyone told you about quests yet?" I asked her.

"Uh huh. Sometimes people get sent on, well I guess there jobs. Usually there dangerous and stuff. But everyone wants to go on them for some reason. Why?"

"Wow Percy obviously _her _head isn't full of Kelp." Thalia laughed.

"Hey! I resent that Pine Cone face." Percy said, reaching around me to shove her lightly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeas exactly May. Well, Percy got a quest."

"Really?" May whispered. I couldn't tell if she was happy, scared, worried, or a combination of the three.

"Yeah." Percy said. "And you where mentioned in the prophecy."

"So. So that mean I-I have to go with you guys?" May's voice was small.

"Yeah kid." Chris said. "But don't worry. You're brother's been on tons of quests. You'll be totally safe. Plus you have Nico, Thalia and of course Clarisse protecting you." Chris shoved Clarisse playfully with his shoulder.

May looked at Percy. "I'm not scared." She sounded confident.

"Well I guess I was wrong. She is like you Percy." Thalia said reaching over to give may a high five. She returned it with a smile.

"Well, I got to go teach a defense class. Good luck." Chris said, he turned and kissed Clarisse. She kissed him back. It's hard to believe that this was the same Clarisse who used to dunk kids in the toilet as in initiation to camp.

"Yeah we better get going." Nico said, standing up.

We said our goodbyes and Chiron walked us to Thalia's tree. Percy's arms were wrapped around me protectively. I kissed his cheek and we walked to the car. Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse joined us. Clarisse got the front seat. Nico, Thalia, Percy and I got into the back. May, however, was pulled aside by Chiron. They talked for a few minutes and he gave her something I couldn't see. May nodded and ran down to meet us in the car. She got in Snuggled onto Percy's other side. My head was resting on his shoulder and I suddenly realized how tired I was. I listened to the hum of the cars motor as we pulled away from camp. I was asleep in minutes.

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth fell asleep almost as soon as we pulled away from camp. May followed shortly after. The rest of the car ride passed pretty quietly. Thalia and Nico whispered to each other. They kissed a couple times and once, when it started to heat up a bit, Clarisse told them to get a room. They were both blushing. Clarisse was texting someone, Chris no doubt, although I wondered why she got a call phone in the first place. I mean Annabeth and I both had cellphone, as did most of the adult campers, but I only ever brought it to work so Annabeth could call me. She liked to know where I was and that I was safe. I smiled at the thought and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Hey Percy, we should be there in a few minutes you wanna wake up the two sleeping beauties?" Nico asked, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah okay." I said.

I woke May up first. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked up at us. "Are we there yet." She yawned.

"Almost Star Fish." Thalia said.

"Star fish?" Clarissa asked, turning around to look at us.

"Yeah well Nico's Corpse Breath, you guys call me PIne Cone Face, and Perce is Kelp head, or Seaweed Brain-"

"No one calls him that but me." Annabeth mumbled, interrupting Thalia.

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Morning Wise Girl."

"Anyway as I was saying. All of us Big Three children have nicknames therefore May needs a nick name. I'm just trying out some different things, though Star Fish doesn't really seem to fit her." Thalia said leaning against Nico's chest.

"Do I have a say in this?" May asked.

"No." Everyone said in unison, then we all started laughing.

Suddenly Argus stopped the car and looked at us. He nodded and that was a cue to get out. Once we got out of the car it drove away leaving us alone in front of the rental car place. We all walked in an I told everyone to wait by the chairs why I got us a car. I was able to get us an expedition, which was large enough to seat us all comfortable and then some. We got the car an through our back packs into the trunk. I was in he drivers seat with Annabeth next to me. Clarissa and May were in the back talking about some of the adventures Clarisse had gone on and Nico and Thalia were spread out in the middle. On our way out of the city we made two stops, one at mine and Annabeth's apartment to get some pillows an blankets for the car, and one at McDonalds so we could get some dinner. We drove for a bit and the sun started to go down.

"Okay guys." I announced and the car got quiet. "I guess were going to head to Florida, which is about a days drive without stopping and gods know we aren't that lucky. Rest up guys I'll get wake you up if anything happens." I got a few okays and whatevers. At about ten o'clock everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone.

"Percy. Please?" Annabeth begged. She hand a pillow leaning up against the window and a blanket wrapped tightly around her. She was buckled, but turned sideways so her feet were up on the seat. The seat itself was tilted back a little bit to give her some more room.

"Annabeth for the millionth time no." I sighed.

"Honey, you look exhausted. You've been driving for nine hours and you barley got any sleep las night. I don't see the harm in stopping at a hotel for the night." She said.

"I told you, I'm fine. I'm not even that tired."

"Percy-"

"Annabeth," I reached over with one hand to rub one of her legs. "Go to sleep."

"I will when you do."

I groaned. "Go to sleep and when you wake up we can stop for breakfast or something."

She didn't look convinced. "Okay." She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. "Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

I laughed and smiled. "Love you to Wise Girl."

**Thalia's POV ( :D new POV!):**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that the car was not moving. I was leaning against Nico's chest. He was still out cold. I sat up slowly so I wouldn't wake them. I looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. We were still on the highway, but we were in bumper to bumper traffic, which was weird because it was so early. Must have been an accident somewhere. Percy was still in the drivers seat. He had a cup of Dunkin' Donuts coffee in his hand and there were two more cups in the cup holders.

"Hey Kelp Head." I said. He jumped and turned around. He looked awful. His hair was disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh hey Thalia." He turned his attention back to the road and move forward slightly. "Want a donut?"

"You got donuts?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well I figured you guys would want something to eat when you all woke up."

"Wait didn't you promise Annabeth we would stop?"

"How do you-"

"I was awake."

"Oh."

"So why can't we stop?"

He sighed. "I made pretty good time earlier, but we've been stuck in traffic for a good two hours."

"You've been driving for thirteen hours straight?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well we've been in traffic for two hours so technically I've only been driving for like eleven." He explained like it was no big deal.

"Next town pull over." I demanded.

"Huh?"

"Pull over, get a hotel and you're going to sleep."

"Thalia I-" He began.

"You are such a Kelp Head! IF we got attacked by a monster right now you'd be a liability.

"But we need to get to Florida. We need to accomplish something." His voice got softer and softer until I had to strain to hear the word something.

"Everyone has their limits Percy."

"Thalia-"

"Percy, your going to collapse anyway. You can't stay awake forever." He was quiet. "Think about Annabeth and the baby. Not only is she put at risk, but she's worried about you. That kind of stress isn't good for her or the baby."

He sighed. "Fine. We'll stop, but your waking everyone up."

I smiled. "Okay Kelp Head."

It took about another hour, but Percy was finally able to pull out of traffic and found a town. I saw a sign and it said we were in North Carolina. It took another fifteen minutes for him to find a hotel. He parked the car, told me to wait, and went inside. I watched him walk in. I figured I might as well start waking everyone up. Well except May. Someone could carry her in and we could let the little girl sleep. I started with Annabeth.

I shook her shoulder. "Annie. Annie wake up."

"Mmmm? Are we in Florida yet?" She was still groggy from sleep.

"Nah. We're in North Carolina. I convinced you idiot husband to stop for the, well I guess morning. It's like three thirty." I said. I climbed into the front seat, carful not to wake up the others.

She sat up quickly. "You did? I couldn't even do that." She sounded kind of hurt.

"Annie, he did if for you. I told him he was being stupid, and I sort of played to baby card." I chuckled.

She smiled. "Thank you Thalia. Somethings wrong with him. I just don't know what to do about it." She noticed to box of donuts. "Where did those come from?"

"Oh Perce stopped for coffee and he got donuts too." I said.

"You think he got cream filled?" She asked sounding really hopeful.

"Um maybe."

She attacked the box like there was no tomorrow. She found one that she was looking for and took a huge bite, sighing happily. I laughed too and went to wake up the others. Clarisse woke up with not much more then a grumble, but waking Nico was like trying to wake the dead. He was still rubbing he sleep out of his obsidian eyes when Percy walked back. He opened the door and leaned in smiling.

"Hey guys, I got two conjoining rooms. Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse you guys can share one room, Annabeth, May, and I will share the other." Percy explained walking around back to get our bags from the trunk.

"Come on mommy." I said to Annabeth. "Daddy needs to get some sleep."

She laughed and shoved me lightly. "Come on Thals, lets go put my Seaweed Brain husband to bed."

**So how was that? Please let me know what you guys think. OH! I have a challenge for you guys! I really want to give May a cute nickname, like Percy has. Send me via PM or review a nickname you think would suit May. I'll pick a few of my favorites and use throughout the story (I will mention you if I use your nickname). When one nickname clicks I'll use that one as May's **_**official **_**nickname. So send em in :). Until next time -LunarWhispers**


	4. An Old Foe and Realizations

**I like this chapter. i am so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but my laptop crashed again :/. I have to replace the computer so updates may not be as frequent for a little while, but definatly by the end of the month I will update more frequently again. Sorry for the wait. Now on witht the chapter :).**

**Disclaimer: **** Let me check...nope I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

As soon as I woke up a wave of nausea hit me like a rampant Hellhound. I got up quickly and quietly, and ran to the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth. I made it there just in time to be violently sick. When I was done, I rinsed my mouth out with some water and sat down on the floor, with my back against the bathtub. I sighed and closed my eyes. The floor was cool and felt nice. I placed one hand gently on my stomach.

"Annabeth? You okay in there?" Well I didn't expect this person to come and find me.

"Yeah Clarisse, i'm fine." I called back quietly.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, just close the door."

She opened to door and walked in, closing the door again behind her. "I heard you through the wall, well I guessed it was you anyway."

"Hmm, thin walls." I mumbled. "Did I wake you up?"

She chuckled slightly and sat down opposite me. "Nah. I was up about an hour ago. It's about nine thirty. I contacted camp and told them where we are."

"Good." I smiled. "Is anyone else awake?"

"Yeah Thalia went downstairs to get some breakfast."

There was knock on the door. "Clarisse? You in there? I can't find Annabeth!" Thalia's voice called.

"Yeah she's in here Thalia." Clarisse answered.

Thalia opened the door and closed it. She walked over and sat next to me, a worried look on her face. "You okay Annie? You look pale."

"Yeah." I rubbed my stomach a bit. "I guess the baby isn't in a good mood this morning." I laughed a bit.

"Well it probably means it doesn't get it's sleeping habits from its daddy." Thalia laughed.

"Yeah." Clarisse added with a chuckle. "Your Kelp headed husband is out there dead to the world. Maybe we should walk him. Get him moving a bit."

"No, let him sleep." I sighed. "Once he wakes up he is going to want to start driving. Once he gets driving he isn't going to want to stop driving. We wouldn't be able to get him to sleep again."

"Yeah he was so exhausted earlier I thought he was one of Nico's friends from the underworld." Thalia added.

"Really. Gods Prissy's such and idiot." Clarisse laughed.

"Yeah, but he's my idiot." I shrugged.

There was another knock on the door. "Annabeth? It's May. Is it okay if I ask Percy if he'll take me down to the pool?"

"You can go to the Pool May, but can you do me a favor and let Percy sleep? Why don't you take Nico?" I answered.

She opened to door and poked her head in. "But Nico's sleeping too."

"That's okay SeaShell." Thalia answered her. "He's slept enough, you can wake him up" .We heard her giggle and run off into the next room to wake up her dead to the world cousin.

"SeaShell?" Clarisse raised her eyebrow.

Thalia shrugged. "Still trying stuff out."

The three of us laughed. "Uh-oh." I moaned. I got up quickly my hand over my mouth. Thalia sighed and held my hair for me. I flushed the toilet and lay down on the floor with my eyes closed. Clarisse started to rub my arm and Thalia pushed my hair off of my forehead. Man I hated this.

"Annie?" Thalia asked.

"Mmm?"

"Can I get you anything?" Thalia asked.

"Some water?" I whispered.

She got up and walked over to the sink, filled up a cup of with water, and came back over and knelt beside me. While she was at the sink Clarisse helped me into a sitting position and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. Thalia gave me the water. It felt nice on my dry throat.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled.

"No problem Annabeth." Clarisse replied.

"Yeah Annie, you'd do the same for us." Thalia said sitting beside me.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Thalia broke it. "So have you thought of names yet?"

"Um, yeah a little bit. I mean I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet. Even if I knew I don't think I would be able to pick it out in advance. I think I'll have to see him or her before I named them."

"Smart." Clarisse said.

"Speaking of smart, have you told Athena yet?" Thalia asked.

"No. Percy and I agreed we should wait until we found his dad. We figured we would tell them together."

"Good idea." They both agreed.

Suddenly, a loud bang and then a crash from the other room made all three of us jump. We heard someone grunt and then another loud bang. Next thing we knew the door flew open to reveal a disheveled, but very much awake Percy Jackson. He was wearing grey sweatpants and was shirtless. He also had _Riptide _out in sword form. I instinctively wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach.

"The Minotaur. The freakin Minotaur." He breathed. "Where are May and Nico?"

"I think they went down to the pool." Thalia answered, pulling me to my feet.

"Gods. Okay. Clarisse, You take Annabeth and go find Nico and May. Grab our backpacks if you can. Thalia you're with me."

They both nodded and Clarisse wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Come on brainchild. Let's get both of you out of here."

**Thalia's POV:**

I followed Percy out of the bathroom and immediately noticed a hole in the wall. I also noticed the Minotaur, which I could only assume made the hole in the wall. I looked over my shoulder and watched Clarisse and Annabeth run out of the bathroom, grab the two backpacks by the door and leave the room. I then turned to Percy. He had taken a fighting stance. I did the same. I opened my shield and took out my spear.

"You ready Kelp Head?" I asked him.  
"After you Pine Cone Face." He replied

We charged. I remember Percy telling me the story about how he beat this thing when he was twelve, before he found out who he was. Now, fighting it for myself, I don't understand how he did it. This thing was strong and fast. The Minotaur punched the wall sending plaster flying everywhere. A stray piece hit me in the head. I felt something warm roll down the side of my face, but ignored it. I ran around the back of it and jumped on its back. It thrashed trying the throw me off. Fortunately it couldn't reach me. Unfortunately I dropped my spear. Percy charged it while I tried to distract it. He thumped it on the nose. It roared and hit him, sending him flying into opposite wall. I heard a sickening pop, but he stood up so I decided to worry about it later. He ran and picked up my spear.

"Thalia, catch!" Percy tossed me my spear. He began slashing at the Minotaur. I stabbed it between the shoulder blades at the same time Percy slashed its side. It exploded, leaving both of us covered in monster dust. Percy closed _Riptide _and walked over to me. He was holding his shoulder.

"You're bleeding." He said, gingerly touching the side of my face.

"Yeah, well." I shrugged. "What happened to your shoulder?"

He winced. "Dislocated it I think. We can set it in the car, but we should probably get out of here."

I nodded. I knew he wanted to go and find Annabeth. I wanted to see Nico. We grabbed the backpacks Clarisse hadn't had time to grab and jumped out of the hole in the wall. Luckily we were on the first floor. We ran over to the expedition that was parked in the far corner of the lot and the rest of our group was waiting for us. Clarisse, still in her pajamas, was hugging a soaking wet May, who was still in her bathing suit. Nico, who was the only one of the group who was in clothes, was holding Annabeth, who was crying, which was weird because Annie never cried. She was the first one to see us. She immediately let go of Nico and ran over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" She hiccuped. I nodded and walked over to Nico who kissed me once and then hugged me tightly. He was scowling when he saw the cut on my forehead.

Percy smiled and gave her a one armed hug, wincing slightly. "Just a few cuts and bruises lets go find a place where we can pull over and change." He let go of Annabeth and went to get in the drivers seat.

"Jackson get in that seat and I will kill you. Someone needs to check that shoulder out." I said, though no one else seemed to hear me. "Nico, you're driving."

He smiled. "Sweet."

"Nico just get us somewhere we can change." Percy said.

Percy then climbed in the middle with Annabeth. Clarisse and May got in the back. I grabbed a T-shirt from my backpack and held it against my head to stop the bleeding until we could pull over. Then I got in the passenger's seat. Nico started driving. I turned around to look at our group. May was snuggled up to Clarisse's side under a blanket in the back. Clarisse was talking to Annabeth, who was curled against Percy's side. Percy had is good arm wrapped around Annabeth, his other shoulder was clearly not in the correct location. Every time we hit a bump, he grit his teeth and winced.

"Clarisse, maybe you should pop his shoulder back in." I suggested. Everyone in the back turned to look at me.

Annabeth frowned at Percy. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Noth-" He began, but I cut his off.

"I think he dislocated it." I interrupted him.

"Thanks Pine Cone Face."

"No problem Kelp Head." I smiled smugly. "But seriously. Clarisse pop it back in. It may hurt like Hades as first, but it'll feel a lot better after."

"Yeah Okay. Don't move Prissy." Clarisse said.

She let go of May and moved over so she was sitting behind Percy. Percy closed his eyes and removed his arm from around Annabeth's shoulder. Clarisse braced her hand on his shoulder and began to count. "One, two.." She didn't say three, but instead pushed Percy's shoulder. There was a loud _POP! _A strangled groan escaped Percy's lips, but his facial features soon relaxed and he opened his eyes.

"Thanks." Percy mumbled. He began to rummage in his backpack. He pulled out a small bag of crushed ambrosia. He took a square and then tossed the bag to me. I caught it and thanked him.

We drove in silence for a few more minutes before Nico pulled into a rest stop. It was one of those places where there were bathrooms. a food court, and those magazine stand type stores. We grabbed our bags and walked in. I wonder what people thought about us? Percy, who was still shirtless, got a few giggles and stares from a group of passing girls. Annabeth growled and wrapped her arms around his waist possessively. Percy was holding May's hand and had one arm (his bad one) over Annabeth's shoulder. Clarise, Annabeth, and I were all still in our pajamas. Clarisse was hold May's other hand. May was still in her blue bikini. Nico, the only one who was dressed, had one arm slung nonchalantly over my shoulder. We walked this way until we got to the bathrooms. We agreed to meet in the food court in fifteen minutes. Annabeth, Clarisse, May and I got changed and brushed our teeth. I was almost done pulling a brush through May's tangled hair when Annabeth let out a startled shriek.

Clarisse, who had been brushing her teeth, spun around quickly. "Annabeth?"

"Sorry guys." A voice called, but it wasn't Annabeth's.

"Hazel?" I asked.

Annabeth opened the stall to reveal the Iris message. "Sorry. I didn't release where you all were. Chiron told me about your quest. And about you Annabeth, I IM'ed you to say Congratulations."

Annabeth smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. She was wearing a tank top that made her small bump slightly visible. "Thank you."

"Anyway. If Frank or I can help you in anyway call okay? We're both at camp for the summer. Jason and Piper are here too." Hazel said in a way that made me believe this wasn't the only reason she called.

"Thank you. When we get back from this quest we all need to meet up. It's been a while." Annabeth laughed.

Hazel did too. "Um and one more thing."

"Shoot."

"Is Percy's sister there?" Hazel asked.

"Um yeah why?"

"Can I see her?" Hazel asked.

"Sure. hey May come here for a minute." May skipped over to Annabeth.

"May this is Hazel, daughter of Pluto. Hazel is one of the people who helped your brother when he disappeared. Hazel, this is May, daughter of Poseidon.: Annabeth explained.

May tilted her head, thinking. "Daughter of Pluto? As in the Roman God of the underworld?" She asked.

Hazel nodded.

May smiled. "Then your Nico's sister!"

Hazel laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Thank you for helping my brother." She said. "Maybe one day we can meet each other in person? Then we can be friends too." She waved and walked back over to Me. I heard Annabeth say goodbye and then swipe her hand through the message

**Percy's POV:**

Nico and I changed pretty quickly and then got a table in the little food court type place. We sat down and waited for the girls. I rolled my shoulder experimentally. Other than being a little stiff and sore it was fine. Nico looked at me with a questioning look and I nodded. Ambrosia was incredible.

"Perce can I ask you something?" Nico said. He sounded nervous.

"Sure Nico."

"Well Thalia and I have been living together for a while now and I'm thinking about ...you know...asking her to marry me." He whispered to last part so low I almost didn't hear it.

My eyes went wide. "Wow. Really?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Just didn't really seem like your style Death Boy. That and the Fact that your're not even twenty one yet." I laughed.

"Yeah well, I'll be twenty one in a couple months. As for it not being my style, that's the problem. How did you do it? How did you propose to Annabeth?"

"Well, I took her on a picnic. We went to the beach and then we went for a swim. I made a bubble underwater and we kissed. Then I asked her. It was special." I explained. I didn't mention the fact that I had nearly dropped the ring or the fact that a school a fish was watching us.

"Okay, so how would I do that?" He began fiddling with a loose thread on his jacket.

"Nico, just be yourself. That's who she loves."

With that the girlls came walking over. Annabeth's grey tank top had a picture of an owl on it, no doubt a tribute to her mother. The tank top was just tight enough to show off her tiny bump She was also wearing jean shorts. Clarisse was wearing jeans shorts too and a deep red tank top. Thalia had on black shorts and a blank tank top over a white one. May was in a green sundress with light blue flowers on it. Her hair was pulled up into high pigtails. They spotted us and walked over to sit down. I volunteered to get us lunch, but Annabeth argueed that I shouldn't carry everything with my shoulder. She was being completely irrational. After insisting I was fine she agreed to let me go, but only if someone helped me carry it. Clarisse agreed to help me. Thalia and Nico were snickering and Annabeth had her arms crossed over her chest. I guess they both knew she was being ridiculous as well. Together Clarisse and I walked to the Pizza shop place.

Clarisse was not the same girl that she was when we first met eleven years ago. Sure, she was still tough as nails and deadly when she needed to be, but we had actually become pretty close friends over time. She was pretty too. She was thin, but very muscular (as most children of Ares are). Her brown hair was not quite as stringy as it once was and it fell just past her shoulders. Her and Chris had been dating for years now. I knew it was only a matter of time before he asked her tim marry him. I sighed. Just when things were starting to get great and we were all just begining to settle down, and another threat arose.

"Percy!" Clarisse said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"I said, what kind of pizza are we going to get?"

"Um, I guess just plain. Unless you want something else."

"No, that sounds fine." We got onto the line for Pizza.

"So how does it feel knowing you're gonna be a dad?" She asked. Thaat question suprise me a little bit.

"Honestly?" I began. "I'm scared out of my mind." Typically I wouldn't admit to being scared about something, especially to Clarisse, but just saying made me feel like a heavy weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

She snorted. "You, the Great Perseus Jackson, afraid of your own kid?"

"No. It's not like that. I mean you know what it's like. Not growing up with a dad. The only thing I have to go off of is Smelly Gabe." She looked at me like I was The Hydra. "My step dad. Long story. But the point is, I don't want to mess up."

She laughed. "Prissy, you may mess up a lot of things, and I mean _a lot_ of things, but hey your a great guy. Sure you're annoying as Hades, but you're also one of the most loyal" I flinched slightly remember ing the prophecy, but Clarisse didn't notice and just kept talking "and caring people I know."

"Thanks Clarisse." I said. And I meant it. "Can you belive eleven years ago you were trying to dunk my head it the toilet?"

She laughed and punched my arm. "Yeah I can. And if you weren't the son of Poseidon I'd do it again." The tone of her voice made any threat disappear.

We got to the front of the lin and Clarisse ordered the pizza and drinks for everyone. Of course I got stuck with the bill. It was actually a good thing she came with me because I wouldn't have been able to carry both of the pizzas and all six drinks alone. Once we got back to the table, sat down, and passed out the pizza to everyone, we started to discuss what we were going to do next. Clarisse, Nico, and Thalia were sitting across from May, Annabeth, and I.

"So." Nico sighed, taking a sip of his soda. "Does anyone actually know what we're going to or where we're going to go next?"

"Um, south." May said in a 'duh' voice, causing Annabeth and Thalia to snicker.

"Well yeah I knew that, but I meant specifically." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Some place bleak?" I shrugged.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered with a chuckle, then suddenly she went pale and dropped her pizza slice. "Oh no."

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed. I put my hand on her forehead and shook her slightly. "Are you okay? What wrong?"

Everyone was looking at us and worry evident on their faces. Annabeth gulped. "I know where we have to go."

"You do?" Thalia sounded excited.

She turned to Clarisse, and then looked at me. "Think Seaweed Brain. Were headed south what is the most gloomy, dangerous, and depressing place in the south?"

Clarisse's eyes widened with understanding. Mine did too. "The Sea of Monsters." I whispered.

**Annabeth's POV:**

To say that I was scared was an understatement. I was completely terrified. The last time I had been to Sea of Monsters I was almost drowned by sirens, I helped fight a Cyclopes, and had to be healed by the Golden Fleece. This time was different though. This time I had a small defenseless unborn baby to protect. We were back in the car and Percy was driving again. We had been driving for about four hours. We were sitting in the same seats we sat in when we first started driving. Clarisse was explaining where we were going to May and Nico and Thalia were playing some sort of card game. I was sitting criss cross on the seat. I had one arm extended and I was rubbing his arm affectionately. His muscles were tense. I could tell he wasn't too happy about going back to the Sea of Monsters either. We had to drive to Miami and we would enter the Sea of Monsters from there. There was still one thing that bugged me about this whole plane though. The line it the prophecy said that _Two children of the sea traveling to a place very bleak_. I sighed and pulled my arm back to wrap my arms around myself.

"What are you thinking about Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Huh?"

"Your eyebrows are scrunched together. You always do that when you're thinking." He said forcing a small smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I replied.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" he glanced at me, but then returned his eyes to the road.

"Of course Seaweed Brain." It wasn't technically a lie. I wasn't sure if anything was wrong. Prophecy often had double meanings. Maybe it meant that the two children of the sea traveled there in addition to the four of us.

I sighed and twisted a bit in the seat. My back had been hurting a bit for the last twenty or so minutes. Percy shot me a concerned glance. "Guys lets make a rest stop. I need to fill the tank up anyway."

I rolled my eyes. Percy had about a third tank of gas left. He was stopping for me. I couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet. I loved him so much. He drove and found a gas station. We were about half way through South Carolina. Nico got out with Percy and both of them leaned against the car and began talking. Clarisse walked away from the car to make a call, probably to Chris. Thalia and I took May into the store to pick out a treat. Besides I really wanted a snickers bar. We entered the store and May darted away to get something to eat. I told her to get me a snickers and Thalia and I walked over to the drinks.

"Want do you want to drink mom?" Thalia laughed.

"Water." I said, rolling my eyes at her attempt at a joke. I playing it safe with the water. I didn't really know for sure what I could and couldn't have. I had only been to a doctors once and that was to check to be sure I was pregnant. I wanted to wait for Percy to actually see the sonogram.

"Hey, you okay?" Thalia asked.

"Fine. My backs just a bit sore."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, don't tell Percy. He doesn't need anything else to worry about right now." ************************************************

** Hey guys! I hope you liked it! It took a lot to update this. I had to borrow my sister's computer all week to get it done, but it was well worth it. Remember, review make authors happy . I'll try to update as soon as I can (I hope to get a new computer within the next couple of days). Until next time my beautiful readers. -LunarWhispers **


	5. Bon Voyage

**New computer! I lost everything, but I now have a fully operational computer! So in order to celebrate I will put up a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **** Wait for it, wait for it... nope not yet**

**Annabeth's POV:**

By the time we got to Miami, it was very, very late. We agreed that we would find a boat and venture into the Sea of Monsters after we had breakfast in the morning. The hotel that we found only had one available room, but it had two double beds, a couch, and a large chair that was large enough for someone to sleep on comfortably. Nico and Thalia had one bed, Percy and I had the other one. Clarisse took the couch and May got the chair. She was small enough that the chair was almost like a bed for her. We all took turns showering while Nico and Percy ran out to find something to bring in for dinner. They showered when they got back. We ate and went to sleep, dreading tomorrow. It was about four in the morning when I woke up. I felt next to me for Percy, planning on cuddling next to him and going back to sleep, but all I felt was empty space. I sat up instantly and began to look frantically around the dark room for my husband. I was about to wake Thalia up when I noticed a heap of fabric in the corner. I realized it was Percy's pajamas. There was only one logical explanation as to where her went. I stood up quietly and slipped on my flip flops. One of the room keys was missing, so I assumed Percy had taken it with him. The hallways in the hotel were eerily quiet. It sent a chill up my spine. Rather than using the elevator, I took the stairs to the first floor and crept out of the back door.

The lights in the pool were on, giving the water a comfortable glow. The pool technically wasn't open, but there was a dark spot at the bottom of the deep end of the pool. Even though his eyes were closed and his back was to me and he was underwater, I could tell the person at the bottom of the pool was my husband. I smiled, slipped my shoes off and walked over to the edge. I sat down and dipped my feet into the water. It was cool and felt nice compared to the humid air. I guess Percy saw me, or sensed me there because right after I put my feet in the water he surfaced. He swam over to me with a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

He chuckled and hoisted himself out of the water to sit next to me. "I could ask you the same thing." He was dripping wet, but instantly began to dry.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I was scared something had happened to you." I whispered.

"Aw Wise Girl, you do care." He joked.

I didn't find it funny. "Of course I care. I love you Seaweed Brain. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

He put an arm around my shoulder and I hugged him tightly. He kissed to top of my head. "I Love you too Wise Girl. So, so much." He smiled and put a hand on my stomach. "I love both of you."

"So why are you up?" I asked, looking into his gorgeous sea green eyes.

"I had a lot on my mind. I needed a quiet place to think, and well..." He gestured to the pool.

"Ahh."

"Yeah. I always think better in the water."

"I know."

"Come for a swim with me?" He asked pulling back to look at me.

"Percy I'm not in a bathing suit." I laughed.

"So?"

If it were anyone else, I would have said no. But it wasn't. Percy looked at me eagerly with his deep green eye. I sighed, smiling. "Only for you Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled and slid back into the pool. I scooted to edge and he grabbed my arms and pulled me into the water. The water felt really nice. Percy threw his head back and laughed before diving under the water. I followed him. Percy looked like a kid in a candy store. he was swimming laps back and forth across the pool, not once coming up for air. He had a huge smile on his handsome face. I watched him, going back up for air when I need too. I swam to the low end and sat on the steps. I watched Percy surface and float along lazily, his palms facing upward and his gorgeous eyes were open. It was a little while later that my eyelids began to droop. Percy noticed and came over to sit next to me. We got out of the pool and sat on the edge again. Percy put an arm around me and willed the both of us to dry. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder. He began to absently pull his fingers through my hair. We sat like for a while. The only sound was the slight movement of the water. It was a very lulling sound. I don't know when it happened, but I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was lying on Percy's chest in the bed back in the room. Percy was awake and looking at me.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." I yawned.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

I stretched. "Good. Is anyone else awake yet?"

"Mhmm. Clarisse and Thalia woke up a little while after I did. They went to get something to eat. I told them I would wake the three of you up in about ten minutes."

I sat up. "You get Nico, I'll get May."

"Annabeth, I may be the son of Poseidon, but I can't wake the living dead."

I laughed. "Come on son of Poseidon. Get dressed and then wake up Corpse Breath over there."

**Percy's POV:**

After I got dressed, I woke up Nico. Or tried to. By the time he was actually conscious, Thalia and Clarisse had come back and Annabeth had woken up May. May was dressed and Annabeth was currently in the process of braiding her hair. Thalia and Clarisse had gotten us bagels, which we were currently eating, and juice boxes. We were sitting in a circle on the floor. Annabeth was sitting on my lap, nibbling a bagel. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, which meant she was thinking about something. Clarisse was texting on her phone again. Nico and Thalia were sitting next to each other. May was asking Nico a bunch of questions about random unrelated things: _What's it like in the underworld? Is your favorite color black? Can I try to braid your hair? Do you like to swim? _Thalia looked like she was about to burst into a hysterical laughing fit.

"Hey, hey Nico?" May asked again.

"What is it this time kid?" He was seriously getting annoyed now.

"Do every have really weird dreams?" She asked. We all turned to look at her.

"Why would you ask that sweety?" Annabeth asked her.

"Well last night when I was sleeping I had a really weird dream. It almost felt like it was actually happening." She said it like it was nothing.

Clarisse put her phone down. "What happened in the dream?"

"Well this guy was fighting this other guy. The whole thing looked kinda like it was underwater. The first guy had the same color hair and the same eyes as Percy. The other guy looked really mean. The first guy, the one who looked sorta like Percy, said they were along 'Top Edge of the Triangle' whatever that means." She took a sip of her juice box, not seeming to notice the shocked looks on all of our faces.

"Well," Thalia said, breaking the silence "at least we won't actually have to go _into_ the Sea of Monsters itself."

"Why?" May asked looking up at her with a confused expression.

"May demigod dreams usually are more than just dreams. I think you just saw your father." Annabeth explained gently.

"I saw daddy!" May exclaimed.

"I think so." I smiled at her, but my smile quickly fell. "Okay, well this changes everything."

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "But Thalia is right. At least now we don't technically have to go _into_ the Sea of Monsters, just you know, close to it."

"Okay guys." I said. "Let's head out. We need to find a place where we can rent a boat."

We got up, cleaned the trash up from the room, and finished packing. I told everybody I would meet them by the car and went to check out. May's dream had startled me a little bit. I mean the dreams I had when I was twelve freaked me out a little bit, okay more than a little bit, and she was half that age. I guess I was more unnerved about the fact the she was able to get over the dream so easily. I shook off these feelings and tried to focus on the task ahead of us. I walked up to the counter and gave the girl that was standing there the keys.

"Thank you fro staying with us sir." She said in voice that sounded genuinely polite, but was most likely forced.

I smiled. "Hey, my friends and I where going to go fishing, do you know of any place where we could possibly rent a boat?"

"Oh yes. There is a small family owned boat rental about fifteen minutes east of here. They're great people. Nice too. They own a couple of boats and rent them out to the tourists. If you ask, they will even escort you out there and show the best places to fish. Many of the people that come through here don't really know how to navigate the" She said with a smile.

I internally laughed at the fact that she thought of having someone show me how to navigate. I thanked her and walked to the car. I had time to think while I was waiting for everyone. May's dream had also confirmed what Chiron had been telling me. The sea was pretty much at war with itself right now. I wondered why the gods hadn't noticed something was wrong. I mean I know Poseidon doesn't get along with all of the Olympians, but I also knew that none of the gods wanted a Titan to gain control. And why couldn't they get an Iris Message through to him? Even if he was fighting, they should still be able to message him. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the car door opening. Annabeth was there, smiling at me and climbing into the front seat. I told them about the boat rental place and they all agreed that's were we should head. I pulled out of the parking lot. It was time for this quest to really start.

**May's POV (Finally!):**

You want to know what really makes me mad?The fact that people often don't give me enough credit. I may be six (almost seven! I turn seven in two weeks!) but I am pretty smart and I have understood everything this entire quest. Well except my dream. That confused me. Anyway, I was scared about going on this quest, but I didn't tell anyone because I really wanted to go and meet my father. Up until now I haven't really ever had a true family. My mom died when I was four and I had a terrible step father. He had a daughter that was like sixteen, but she was never nice me. Even before my mom died, he would lock me in my room because I would toddle and accidentally step on the remote. Eventually he gave me away to some random people who were apparently my moms second or third cousins. They weren't mean to me, but they weren't nice either. I had went to this school and had just finished first grade when a guy showed up. He told me his name was Grover, and told my relatives that he was going to take me away for the summer. They really didn't care. I didn't really care either. The only time I ever really felt like I had a family was before my mom died, but I don't really remember that too well. Well thats not entirely true. I felt like I had a family again when I found out Percy was my brother.

"May? May! We're here." Clarisse said breaking me out of my thought. I liked her. She seemed nice. She was the one who had been talking to me and explaining everything the entire time. I don't understand why people at camp are afraid of her.

"Oh okay." I said unbuckling.

"You okay kiddo?"

"Uh huh. Just excited I guess."

"Excited?" She seemed really surprised at this.

"Yeah I mean, I get to meet my dad right?"

She laughed. "Um yeah I guess you do."

"Come on guys hurry up." Annabeth called to us. I liked Annabeth too. When we first met I was a little intimidated. I knew she was married to Percy and when I found out she was kind of like my sister I was worried she would be like my step sister. But I was wrong. She was nothing like her. She was nice a sweet and caring. Plus she was gonna have a baby, which meant I was going to be an aunt!

"Geez Wise Girl, we got time." Percy laughed. I liked the way he looked when he smiled. Whenever he did it made me feel safe. He was an amazing big brother, i just wish I got to spend some more alone time with him to get to know him better. Annabeth told me that we had the same eyes. I guess they must belong to our father.

"Sorry. I just want to get this quest over with." Annabeth sighed and Percy put a comforting arm around her shoulder. We began to walk to a small building that kind of looked like a large fancy tool shed.

"Percy are you sure your dad won't drown Me and Thalia? I mean A son of Hades and a daughter of Zeus both entering Poseidon's domain?" Nico asked Percy. I absolutely love Nico, and I have no idea why. He was different and weird and I really liked that. He seemed like a pretty cool cousin.

"I think you guys will be fine. I mean Poseidon's kind of busy right now. Besides he wouldn't sink a boat with two of his children on it." Percy said, punching me lightly on the shoulder. I giggled.

"Are you sure Percy?" Thalia didn't sound convinced. Thalia was nice too, but she seemed different. She seemed as though she were older than she actually was. Not by much, but still. I didn't hold it against her though. She was still nice and supportive and she knew how to braid hair. She was the first person I met at camp. She came to greet me with Chiron. It was nice to have a friendly face as my first impression to my knew life.

"Yeah Thalia. You guys will be fine." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

All in all I really liked all the people at camp half blood. Most people had been really nice to me. I had also heard about another camp. Something about a Roman camp. I had meant to ask Percy about it, but he just seemed so busy trying to lead this quest. He was the talk of the camp. Everyone knew about the great adventures of Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus. He was arrogant or anything though. He was very modest. I would miss him when summer ended. But I was used to it. My family almost always left me.

**Annabeth's POV**

At this point I was just ready for this quest to be over. Even being near the Sea of Monsters was nerve racking. It brought back some memories that I would really much rather have forgotten. I could tell by the look in Percy's eyes that he was thinking the same exact thing as me. We rented a fishing boat. It was fairly small, but did have an space under the deck with four bunk beds. It was cramped down there, but it would have to do. Hopefully our mission wouldn't take that long anyway. One we got on board Percy took the wheel and no one objected. We were all currently sitting up top eating some sandwiches Thalia and I had bought while Percy was steering. He was looking straight ahead with a confused expression on his handsome face. I walked over to him, with a sandwich in hand.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. "Oh hey Wise Girl."

"He Seaweed Brain. Here, eat." I said handing him the sandwich.

He smiled and took it from me. "Thanks."

"No problem." I sat down on the ground by his feet. We were speeding towards, well, I really didn't know. But Percy seemed to know. He still had that half vacant, confused look on his face. "Okay Seaweed brain, whats the deal?"

"Huh?"

"You seem distracted." I said, folding my legs to sit criss cross."

"It's just, usually I feel better the closer I am to the ocean, but right now I feel…I don't even know how to describe it." I saw him shudder slightly.

I reached out and put my hand on his arm. He was warm, almost feverish. His skin was clammy and slightly pale. he took his other hand and rubbed mine slightly. I knew the way he was feeling had something to do with the battle his father was currently having with Oceanus. But that didn't make sense. Last time Poseidon and Oceanus had been fighting, Percy was fine. There were only two explanations that I could see. The first one, which was the one that was less likely was that Percy was sick with some normal everyday mortal sickness. The second one, which was the more scary of the two, was that his father was losing the fight.

"Um Prissy." Clarisse called from the back of the boat. "You might want to take a look at this." Percy stopped the motor and stood up. He helped me stand up, put and arm around my waist, and we walked over to our friends. May had a startled look on her face and was shaking visibly. Thalia and Clarisse both had an arm around her. They were all looking at something that was in the water.

"It's going to kill us. It wants to eat us. How can I hear it how can I hear it. I shouldn't be able to." May was mumbling to herself.

Percy and I looked to where our friends were looking. Percy's grip instantly tightened on me, and I could see why. About fifty yards away was a giant squid. And when I say giant, I mean giant. This thing must had been the size of a whale. He was zooming toward us at an unnatural pace. Everyone (well except May who was still staring wide eyed at the squid who must be speaking to her in her mind) turned to look at Percy was was staring at the squid.

"Well?" Nico asked. When Percy didn't answer he continued. "Come on Percy we need a plan!"

"Okay, okay." Percy said shaking his head, a habit he had when he was trying to think. His head snapped up. "I got it we need to-" But before he could finish his explaining his plan, the squid rammed the side of the boat send us all flying.

And then I heard Percy scream my name as I felt the cool Ocean water engulf me.

**So what do you think? I'm sorry about where I ended it. But it's okay because I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading! Please Review :) -LunarWhisper**


	6. Divide and Conquer

**I am so sorry. I meant to update last week, but I couldn't find the time. I will try to update again this week, but I am really busy so I can't make any promises. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my story. The only thing better then writing is knowing people are reading my work. I have a question for all of you. Would you prefer I made this one long story or make it two or three separate stories? Please let me know by PMing me or reviewing. Heres the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine :/**

**Percy's POV: **

When the squid rammed us, Annabeth was ripped out of my arms and thrown over the edge. I screamed her name and, without thinking, I jumped over the edge of the boat. The quid had Annabeth wrapped in one of its tentacles. She was holding her breath and struggling to get free. It thrashed her around and slammed her into the side of the boat. She winced, but kept her mouth shut, savoring her air supply. I swam over to her, took _Riptide _from my pocket, and slashed at the squid. He must have been one of Oceanus's monsters because I was able to hurt him with my celestial bronze sword. I grabbed Annabeth and created an air bubble around her. One she knew she was safe she went slack and started moaning slightly. I held her close to me. The squid was momentarily distracted. I took my sword and threw it into its eye. It shrieked and then spoke in my mind.

_You may have won this round, but beware son of Poseidon. Soon your father will fall, along with your precious little camp will fall, our forces are on their way there now. _I didn't have time to register his words. Annabeth was growing in pain. I moved her so I was holding her bridal style.

I tried to sooth her as I swam quickly back to the boat. "Shh. Shh Wise Girl. Your safe now."

"Thanks for coming after me." She whispered, burying her head in my chest.

"Always." I replied.

We broke the surface of the water and I used the water to help us get on the boat. The others were there, looking relieved and then worried when they saw me holding a half conscious Annabeth. I monitored with my head for them to follow while I walked down the narrow stairway to the bunks beneath the deck. I placed Annabeth on the bottom one and she winced. She opened her eyes, which were dull with pain. Crap.

"Hey you okay Wise Girl." I said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah," She winced. "I-I think. Ow. Yeah my rib"

Clarisse walked over and quickly examined her much like she had the last time we were in the Sea of Monsters. She sighed. "I think she's right. There is one , possible two broken ribs. We should get her some ambrosia and nectar."

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Why?" Thalia asked sitting on the other bottom bunk, holding a still shaken up May. Nico leaned against the wall and watched them intently.

"We have to be careful when we have nectar of ambrosia. We run the risk of burning up. But the baby…it's so tiny I don't think it would be able to handle it. I don't want to risk it. Oh gods! The baby. What if it's, what if…." She started crying. I winced. That thought scared me.

"Annie relax. You would know if you had lost the baby. Trust me it's fine."

"Guys," I said taking a deep breath. "I think we need to spilt up."

"What? Why?" Nico asked.

"Well, Nico, you guys need to go warn camp. Oceanus is sending forces there as we speak. Clarisse you need to go get Annabeth some help." I explained.

"What about you and May?" Clarisse asked.

"We have to go help my dad."

"Alone? No." Annabeth said.

"Annie, he's right." Thalia said staying up. "Nico and I have to go warn camp and you need some medical help." When she didn't look convinced Thalia added. "Do it for your baby."

Annabeth sighed then looked at me. "You have to promise me you'll come see me after. Promise you'll come back."

I kissed her gently. "Of course Wise Girl. I love you."

"Love you too seaweed brian." She pointed to her sweatshirt hanging on one of the hooks on the wall. "My baseball cap is in the pocket. Take it."

"Annabeth-"

"No. You're taking it."

I sighed. Annabeth wasn't going to give up on this. I walked over to the sweatshirt and quickly found her cap. She smiled triumphantly and then relaxed back into the pillows. She looked completely drained.

"Ok so you guys will have to take the boat back to the rental place and then Nico and Thalia can shadow travel to camp." I said standing up.

"What about you and May?" Clarisse asked skeptically.

I smiled. "Well it's right in the prophecy. We just need some help from horses with tails."

"These things are so much nicer than the squid." May said as she pet one of the Hippocampi that had come to take up to were the battle between Poseidon and Oceanus was.

"Yeah. Hippocampi are generally nicer than any of Oceanus's sea monsters." I laughed. But there was no humor in it.

I was worried about Annabeth. I told her I would Iris Message her as soon as I possibly could, but my guess was that wouldn't be for a while. If no one could get a message through to my dad that meant I probably wouldn't be able to get a message through to her. Oh gods I hope her and the baby were okay . May gave me a worried ooh that no six year old she ever have to give anyone.

"Percy, I'm sure she's fine." May said with a sad smile. "In fact I think she is more worried about you then anything. She will be fine."

_The daughter of the sea is correct. _Her Hippocampus spoke in my mind.

"See," May giggled. "Jolie agrees with me."

"Jolie?" I asked.

"Uh huh. Thats her name. I gave it to her."

"Why do all of my siblings name Hippocampi." I mumbled.

We rode fro about five more minutes before the Hippocampi started to submerge. May let out a startled shriek and held her breath. She squeezed her eyes shut so tightly that I was surprised it wasn't causing her any pain. I laughed a little bit remembering the first time I realized I could breath under water.

"May." I told her as we continued to go deeper and deeper. "It's fine. Your Poseidon's daughter. You will be able to breath underwater."

She opened her eyes slowly, like she was still unsure about the whole thing and slowly let our the breath she was holding. When she realized her lungs weren't exploding, she laughed and looked at me in awe. "This. Is. So. COOL!" She exclaimed. "How could I never have noticed this before!"

"You've never tried it before." I chuckled.

She was smiling and taking deep breaths, laughing when no water entered her lungs. We continued to climb into the depths of the ocean. The pressure at this depth would have crushed any normal person, but May and I were unaffected. It was dark to. I could barley see May and her Hippocampus who were only a few feet beside me. Farther and farther down we went. And then suddenly, light illuminated the darkness. The flashing lights notified us to the intense battle that was taking place bellow. May stopped laughing and clung to Jolie's neck, burying her face in it. I have to admit, it was scary. The Hippocampi were taking us down to a bunker type building. I guess after last time Dad had tried to keep the fighting away from his palace. I could see a familiar figure leaning over what looked like a map. It was obviously dad. He looked the way he had looked the last time Oceanus was attacking his domain. His hair was greying and he looked completely exhausted.

The Hippocampi brought us over and we both dismounted. May immediately ran over to me and hugged my legs. It kind of reminded me of my little sister Madison. One year at Halloween I had taken her trick or treating and some idiot jumped out from an alleyway and scared her to the point where she was crying. She had hugged my legs and sobbed into them. When all this was over, I would have to introduce Madison and May. I gave May a reassuring smile and took her hand in mine. She took a deep breath as I took her to meet her father.

**Annabeth POV:**

I'm not a wimp. I mean, I have had bones broke before. What demigod hadn't? That isn't what had me so upset and worried. I was worried about my baby. After the Hippocampi took May and Percy away, Nico took it upon himself to drive the boat back to the shore. I was propped up with pillows on a lower bunk and Clarisse and Thalia stayed below deck to keep me company. I felt awful. Not only was the pain in my sides and the fear for my child bothering me, but the slow rocking of the boat was making me nauseous. I was also worried about Percy and May. I mean, Percy was strong, brave, and - despite what others may think- he was a smart fighter. He would probably be fine, but that couldn't stop me from being worried. May on the other hand, was only six. She was innocent and had zero battle experience.

"Annabeth!" It was only when she screamed my name that I noticed Thalia was trying to get my attention.

"Huh?"

"How are you feeling?" Thalia asked. She was lying on her side on the bottom bunk across from me.

"Fine." I lied.

"Lier." Clarisse smirked. She was leaning against the wall in between the bunch beds. Her arms were crossed and she had one head phone in her ear, listening to music while also listening to us talk.

"No really. I'm okay. Just-"

"Worried?" Thalia and Clarisse said at the same time.

"Shut up. He's my husband. You'll know the feeling when you get married."

"Yeah well…" Clarisse mumbled.

"What?" Thalia said sitting up quickly.

"Nothing." Clarisse said turning her attention her iPod.

"Tell us." I said, trying to lean forward and wincing when my ribs protested.

"Easy brainiac." Clarisse warned.

"No, tell us." I protested.

"Clarisse sighed. "Fine. Stop moving around so much and I'll tell you." I did as she was told and I stopped moving. Thalia and I turned to look at her.

"Well. The night before we received the quest, Chris and I were parring and I had just won a round and he sort of… asked me to marry him."

"No way! Ow!" I had sat up quickly and pain spread through my side.

"Annie calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself." Thalia said giving me a 'listen to me or I'll kill you' look. "Kelp head would drown us all if we let anything else happen to you." I smiled at the thought. Thalia turned her gaze to Clarisse. "Now back to you. Did you say yes?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "No." her voice was thick with sarcasm

"Okay stupid question." Thalia laughed.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we all defiantly need to go out and celebrate." Thalia added. "Drinks are on me. Well obviously not you Annie, but you are still going to come.

"Um Thals, we're kind of on a quest here. My husband and May are on their way to a battle field, and the camp is in danger." I rolled my eyes.

"Well yeah duh I knew the, but I meant when this was all over." Thalia rolled her eyes too.

"Any reason to celebrate huh Thalia?" Clarisse mumbled, but her yes betrayed her. I could tell she was thrilled that Chris finally asked her. Almost a thrilled as I was when Percy asked me.

"Seriously though, I'm happy for you Clarisse." Thalia said, then she sighed. "I wonder if Nico will ever want to get married."

"Thalia." I replied. "You have to remember that, while you may be older than us in the sense that you were born first, your still physically only twenty two years old. Nico just turned twenty one."

"You and Percy got married at twenty two." She countered.

"But we have been together since we were sixteen." I replied.

"Yeah relax Thalia." Clarisse said. "Death boy will ask you soon enough."

"Whatever." Thalia mumbled, lying back and crossing her arms.

The boat suddenly ceased moving and Clarisse and Thalia both stood up. Nico came barreling down the stairs like a charging hellhound. He looked slightly panicked and paler then he usual did. He had all of our backpacks, which we had left above deck, slug across his shoulders. He walked over to Thalia and Clarisse.

"Change of plans." He breathed

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oceanus must have sent some of his forces our way. They haven't attacked us yet, but we are pretty much surrounded. I'm going to have to shadow travel us out of here." He explained.

"Won't that like completely drain you?" Clarisse asked.

"No not completely. I've gotten better at it over the years. I'll still be pretty much exhausted, but nothing a little ambrosia won't be able to fix." Nico shrugged, then he turned to me. "How you holding up Annabeth?"

"I've been better, I've been worse." I shrugged.

Nico smiled sympathetically. Clarisse walked over to me and helped me into a standing position I was in pain and leaning heavy on her, but I was standing. Nico shouldered his backpack and handed mine to Thalia. Thalia had both hers and mine and Clarisse had hers slung over one shoulder. I closed my eyes. I had only shadow traveled a few times and I didn't like it. It probably wouldn't help with stomach. I felt Clarisse pull me and I felt a sudden jerk. That was how I knew the shadows had swallowed us.

**What do you guys think? I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long, but hopefully it was a good one. Please, please, let me know. The feedback motivates me :). Again sorry for the wait. Hopefully you will have another update soon. I promise my updates will get more consistent once June rolls around. Until next time -LunarWhispers**


	7. Plans and Calls

**Hey guys! I had a free moment so here it is. I really like this chapter and I hope you all do to! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own it. Never did, never will.**

**Percy POV:**

Dad turned to look at us and smiled when he caught my eye. He laughed slightly when May took a small step backward. There was a loud explosion and the distant sound of someone screaming in pain. May squeezed my hand tighter. The prophecy was right. May and I did have to travel to a very beak place. More then bleak. This was down right depressing. I'm glad Annabeth didn't have to come down here. It would have upset her. And the depressing state of my fathers domain wasn't the worst part of it. Usually I felt refreshed and powerful in the seas, but now I felt the same way I had when we had been in the hotel a few hours ago. Things must be pretty bad down here.

"Percy. May. I'm glad to see you both." He sighed. "Though I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

May peeked out from behind my leg. "You're Poseidon?" She whispered.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes child. Though I usually look a bit different then I currently do."

"She blinked up and him and took a step forward. "So you're my daddy?"

He nodded again. May let go of my leg and took another hesitant step forward. Another explosion rocked the ocean's floor. May shuddered slightly, but took another small step forward. Her pace quickened to a walk and then a slow sprint. She stopped when she was about a foot away from him and looked up into the sea green eyes that he had given us both. The next thing I knew, she was hugging him. He looked surprised at first, almost like he had never held a little kid, but then he picked her up and hugged her back. He looked over her shoulder and met my eyes. He mouther _we need to talk_

"May, we will catch up later. Perseus and I have a few things we need to discuss. You can take the hippocampi there." He pouted to a small shed-like structure. I assumed that it was some type of stable for the hippocampi. Poseidon put her down. She looked up at him and it almost seemed like she was going to protest, but she nodded and mounted Jolie. She rode her toward the stabled.

Another explosion.

Dad walked over to the map he had been looking at before we had gotten there. He frowned. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. He turned to look at me a smiled sadly.

"Tyson wanted to be here to see you. He also wanted to meet his sister." He said, then he turned back to the map. "He misses you, but I told him I need his help. I sent him here along with the other Cyclopes." He pointed to a place on the map that I couldn't see. "And Triton went here." He pointed to another space. He looked back at me. "I'm sorry you had to get involved in this Percy. So very sorry. And May too."

I walked over to stand opposite of him, so the map was in between us. Walking in the ocean was as easy as walking on land. Thank the gods that this fight didn't take away my ability to breath under water or to stay dry.

"Why haven't you Iris messaged anyone dad?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "The other goods could have helped you."

He laughed. "Could've? Yes, probably. Would've? Well, that I'm not so sure about. As for Iris messaging, well, as you can see I have been quite busy." He gestured to the war going on around him. A mermaid swam up to him, whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. She swam away.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"Percy it's not that simple."

"Tell me."

He still looked hesitant, but eventually he pointed to a large stone structure about four hundred yards away. "Oceanus is a coward. That is where we believe he is residing. He has not shown himself since the war started. He has many dark creatures that are loyal to him. It is hard to win because we can't cut off his armies source of power because he is there source of power. And he refuses to show himself. I would go fight him myself, but there is a problem."

"I'm listening."

"Well, none has been able to enter the fortress It is almost like there is a barrier keeping us out."

"So how do I play a part in this?"

"From what I can tell, the fortress's barrier is similar to that of camp half-blood. It keeps monsters away. The only difference is, it keeps immortals away too, unless they have permission to enter."

Realization hit me. "You want me to go and face Oceanus."

"No. I would never ask that of you. I merely want you to attempt to draw him out of his stone fortress. You and May can-"

"No."

"I understand you may not want to help me after all you have been through but-"

"No. I'll go. But leave may out of this. She's only six. She's too young. I'll go, but you will keep her here and protect her."

"You dare tell a god what to do?"

"Either that, or May and I leave and you can get another mortal demigod to do it."

He contemplated that, clearly not liking being told what to do, but eventually he said "Very well. We must start planning."

I nodded. "I pretty much know what I'm going to do, but I need to make a call first."

**Annabeth's POV**

Nico managed to shadow travel all of us safely into camp, just near the edge of the woods. When I opened my eyes, I immediately turned and threw up everything I had eaten that day. Clarisse was rubbing my back. I looked up to see that Nico had fallen to his knees and Thalia was helping him stand up. His eyes were half closed and he was leaning heavily on Thalia. He look absolutely drained, but at least he was still conscious. Clarisse was helping me walk and Thalia was helping Nico. We made our way over to the big house. Half way there we saw Chiron. When he spotted us his eyes went wide and he galloped over to us.

"What are you all doing back? And where are Percy and May?" He asked when he finally reached us.

"Long story." Clarisse said. "But that will have to wait. We need to hold a cabin meeting. First things first though, Nico needs to lie down and Annabeth needs some medical help."

Chiron nodded and we followed him the rest of the way to the big house. On the way Clarisse explained how the camp was in danger and how Percy and May were with Poseidon. He didn't say anything, but nodded while listening intently to the story. He brought us into the infirmary and Nico and I were each placed into one of the comfortable beds. He left for a moment, and when he returned he handed Thalia a glass of nectar. Thalia brought it over Nico and he smiled at her gratefully. I smiled slightly at the scene that was playing out before me. Thalia helping Nico drink the nectar reminded me of the first time I had ever seen Percy, after he was attacked by the minotaur when we were twelve. After Nico was taken care of, Chiron directed his attention to me.

"I will go and get a child of Apollo. They will be able to help you. You are very wise Annabeth. It was right of you not to consume any of the food of the gods. There is no telling what the effect of the ambrosia and nectar would have had on your unborn child. It most likely would have harmed it or worse." Chiron explained. He turned to Clarisse. "Alert the camp. Round up some campers and begin a border patrol. We will have a meeting later on. I trust you to be in control of this until the threat is completely gone. Thalia, Nico, join us when you are ready. Annabeth, I am sorry, but I do not believe it is wise for you participate in this fight."

"But-"

"No Annie." Thalia interrupted me. "Think about your baby. Please don't be an idiot brainiac."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Chiron nodded and then left the infirmary. Clarisse went to follow him, but stopped briefly to smile reassuringly at me and pat my shoulder. She left the room, leaving Thalia, Nico and I alone. It was really quiet for a little bit while Nico finished up the Nectar. He didn't look back to one hundred percent yet, but he look so much better then he had when we had arrived at camp.

"How you holding up death boy?" I said, smiling at him.

He shrugged. "Okay I guess. How about you brainiac?"

I shrugged, wincing slightly at the uncomfortable feeling in my side. "I'm doing okay. Wish I have some Nectar."

"Well to bad. You're not allowed." Thalia laughed. "Nothing is going to happened to that little baby if I have anything to say about it. Though you do know that Percy isn't going to let you do anything until he or she is born right?"

I laughed. "He can try all he wants."

"I'll lock you in the Athena cabin if I have to Wise Girl." A voice no one expected to hear chuckled. All three of us jumped and turned to see the only face I wanted to see right now. Percy was here. Well not _here, _here, but and image of him was. I determined by the fish swimming in the background that he was underwater.

"Seaweed Brain." I exclaim once the initial shock of seeing him there wore off. "Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? How's May? Did you find Poseidon? When are you coming back?" The questioned began to pour out and I couldn't stop them.

"Geez Annabeth. You would think we hadn't seen each other in weeks. It's only been a few hours." He laughed.

"A few hours too long." I mumbled.

"It's fine. And to I will answer your questions, but first tell me how you are. I see you guys got back to camp, but did Chiron or an Apollo Cabin member help heal you yet?" I could see the worry in his beautiful eyes as he asked this.

"I'm fine Percy. Everyone is." I looked over at Thalia and Nico. "Right guys?"

"Yeah. Hey Kelp Head! How goes the work on the bottom of the ocean?" Thalia screamed in our direction.

"Jeez Thals." Nico moaned holding his head. "Why don't you scream a little louder? I don't think they heard you Olympus."

Percy chuckled. "Hey guys." Something exploded and he looked over his shoulder. "Damn it." He muttered. He looked back to me. "Okay listen, I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"But what about-"

"May's fine. She's not allowed anywhere near the battlefield. I won't allow it."

"When-"

"Soon." He smiled. "I promise. Maybe even tomorrow. But my dad needs me to do something. I love you. Both of you."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain. Please hurry back to us."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I needed him now, but so did his father. He nodded and then the message dissolved. I turned to Nico and Thalia. Both of them were looking at me sympathetically. I wiped the tears away and buried my head in my hands. Thalia started to say something, but before she could the door burst open. Will Solace from the Apollo cabin was dragged into the roomy a strikingly beautiful woman with stormy grey eyes. And boy did she look pissed off. Thalia and Nico's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped.

"M-mom?" I whispered.

**Percy's POV:**

I finished my Iris message with Annabeth and immediately felt worse then before. I missed her so much it actually hurt. It took all of my will power to swipe my hand through the Iris message. I needed to finish up this job for my dad and get back to her as soon as I possible could. Luckily Dad had, had a small alcove where I could message her privately. It was concealed by large rocks and pieces of coral.

"Us?" My dads voice asked. Well I thought it was private.

I Jumped and turned around to face a very annoyed looking Sea God. "What?" I asked.

"Annabeth just said us." Poseidon said.

"Yes. Thalia and Nico were there too." I lied.

"Perseus you have never been a good lier. Tell me the truth right now." He crossed his arms and I knew I wasn't going to be able to lie my way out of this one.

"Well dad the thing is, um, well-"

"Annabeth is gonna have a baby!" May popped up from behind one of the large rocks in alcove. Jeez maybe snooping runs in the family.

"May!" I exclaimed.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Where you spying on me?"

"I wanted to see if Annabeth was okay." She whispered, clasping her hands in front of her an looking down.

I sighed. "We'll I why did you tell that to dad?"

"Cause it's true."

"I was going to tell him."

She giggled. "You were taking too long."

My dad had been silent. He was looking between May and me, his had flipping back and forth rapidly. "Dad?" I asked.

He fixed his gaze on me, "Is this true?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah."

"Does Athena know?"

"Um no. We were kind of waiting until we found you to tell the both of you together. Your mad aren't you?"

"No Percy. I am happy for you." He suddenly smiled widely. "I haven't had a new grandchild in many many years."

"So your not mad?" I asked.

"No. Though you should probably tell Athen as soon as possible. She may be a tad upset about this. She did not believe you and Annabeth would still be together." Dad explained.

"What? Why?" I screamed, cause several fish to curse at me in my head.

Dad sighed. "Now is not the time Percy. Forget I mentioned it. Come it is time to put your plan into action." I wanted to argue, but I didn't because the sooner I finished this mission, the sooner I could see Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth Chase." My mother reapplied in a voice that could freeze Hades.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She walked over to me, dragging Will with her. "There have been rumors going around on olympus. Well, at least, you better hope they are rumors."

Thalia helped Nico stand up and they slow walked over to bow before my mother. "Lady Athena." they both said in unison.

She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "First things first. Help heal her, son of Apollo."

She released him. Will nodded quickly and scrambled over to me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back while he did his thing. Percy was going to be so mad at me. We had agreed to tell our godly parents together. I groaned internally. Why did Athena seem so angry? The question was lost when the pain in my sides slowly seeped away until it was almost non existent. I sighed and opened my eyes and smiled at Will.

"Thanks Will. It feels so much better."

"Anytime Annabeth. You had two cracked ribs, but I fixed them. It didn't do as much as Ambrosia and Nectar would have, but….. well you know you can't have that. It shouldn't matter though. You'll be fine in a couple of days. Just, take it easy okay." He helped me into a sitting position. One I was he pat my leg and stood up. He bowed to Athena, waved to Thalia and Nico and then hurried out of the door.

Athena turned to look at me. "Now what is this I hear about you being pregnant?" She snapped sternly.

Thalia and Nico took a few steps backwards and took a sudden interest in the floor. Athena looked at them and then back to me. "Well is it true? Are you having the children of that sea spawn?"

"Children?" I asked. "I am pregnant mom, but children? As in plural?"

Athen crossed her arms. "Yes. I feared that what I was hearing was true. How could you be having the children of the child of that barnacle beard!"

"Mom, Percy and I are married. You had to assume we would have a child at some point in our relationship. Now back to child_ren._" Thalia and Nico had back out the door at this point, but I knew they were listening by the door.

"Yes, yes. Aphrodite has been pestering the gods to give her information about your pregnancy. Apparently, according to Hera, you are carrying twins. I had to be sure. Annabeth, why would you chose to have children with that sea spawn?" Her voice rose steadily and eventually she was screaming at me.

"Mom." I whispered. "We're married."

"And how long was that going to last." She screamed.

"What?"

"Oh come on Annabeth. You are one of my wisest children. You know that your marriage was never going to amount to anything."

"Mom! Is this about the feud? I thought you were over that!"

She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Annabeth. I just want whats best for you."

"Percy is whats best for me."

"But Annabeth if you would just listen-"

"No Mom. You listen. I love Perseus Jackson. And he loves me, and we are having this baby- or these babies- or whatever! You can be a part of my life and the babies lives, or you can leave it alone. But it's going to happen." I was crying by the end of this little speech. I was still in shock that there was a good possibility that I was going to have two babies in a few months.

Mom didn't say anything. Nothing at all. She began to shimmer and I covered my watery eyes. When I opened them again there was no evidence that she had ever been there. I began to sob. Thalia opened to door slowly and her and Nico peered into the room. I didn't want them to see me cry, so I buried my face in my hands. I heard someone cross the room and put their arms around me. I heard Thalia whispering soothing words to me, telling me it would be okay, but the truth was that the only person who would make m feel better was in the middle of a battle under the waves.

**Do you guys like it? Please, please, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Until the next chapter update. -LunarWhispers**


	8. Face Offs

**Hey guys! New Chapter! I'm excited for this one. **

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own it. Never did, never will.**

**Percy POV:**

I crept along the far side of Oceanus's fortress, Annabeth's cap keeping me invisible. There were hundreds of monsters surrounding me, but none seemed to be able to smell me. Dad didn't think they would be able to because we were surrounded by the sea. So far the plan was going good. I had taken a Hippocamus most of the way to the structure, but he had let me off about a hundred feet away. I had put the cap on there and walked to rest of the way to the structure. Dad had told me he would know as soon as I had gotten Oceanus to leave his protective fortress.

As i rounded the corner I check to make sure _Riptide _was in my pocket, even though I knew it would be. I would have to draw Oceanus out somehow, but I had to find him first. I walk through the main arch way of the large stone structure. There were a few roaming monsters and sea creatures in the hallways, but none of them seemed to notice me. I followed the main hallway to a large door that was guarded by two large serpent looking creatures. I quietly uncapped _Riptide _and advanced on them. The must of sensed me coming because the stiffened up and attacked. They couldn't see my location, but one got in a lucky shot, knocking of the cap.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath. The serpent smacked me aside with it's tail, sending me flying into a stone wall and sending my sword flying. It landed next to Annabeth's baseball cap.

"Ouch." I mumbled, rubbing my head. The other serpent struck. I managed to duck and roll to the side. I crawled over to my sword and Wise Girls cap. The two serpents were right upon me and I went to strike with my sword."

"Daria. Malinda. Halt my beauties." a voice called and the snakes reeled back. A man who looked remarkably like Poseidon walked forward, running his hands along the serpents heads. His eyes were piercing, and they kept flashing between a sea green and a deep blue. His hair was long, past his shoulders, and was the deepest black I have ever seen. He had a cruel look in his eyes and his face held none of the kindness my fathers did.

"Perseus." His said. His voice was like being dowsed in ice water. "How lovely of you to stop by. I trust you are well?"

I scowled at him and stood up, shoving Annabeth's cap into my back pocket and taking my sword in both hands.

He laughed. A deep cynical laugh that would send chills down anyone's spine. "You won't hurt me Perseus."

"What makes you so sure." I said through clenched teeth.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Because I have something very close to you." He snapped his fingers and a merman swam in. I gasped at who he was carrying. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to you're precious little sister, May, now would you?"

"Let go of me you creep!" She squealed, kicking and thrashing in a helpless attempt to get free.

Oceanus walked over to her and stroked her cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed.

"Very spirited." Oceanus laughed. "Just like you're brother." He took a lock of her hair a twirled it between his fingers.

"May." I breathed, then I growled. "Let her go now."

Oceanus smiled. "Now, now Perseus, where's the fun in that?"

**Thalia's POV:**

I had one arm around Annabeth. She had stopped crying about five minutes ago, but she still had her head in her hands. I had my arm around her shoulders. Nico had retreated to a chair on the other side of the room.

"Annie?"

No answer.

"Annabeth?"

No response.

"Annabeth Jackson! You answer me right now!"

She lifted her head. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked broken. I had never seen Annabeth like this. She didn't need me right now. Who she needed was her kelp headed husband. She needed Percy. I ran my hand through her hair.

"Annie listen to me, please. Your mom is wrong. One hundred percent wrong. Percy loves you and I know you love mother may be the goddess of wisdom, but she obviously doesn't know anything about you." I explained.

"I want Percy." She whispered.

"I know Annie. He'll be here soon."

"Thalia?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"What if- what if my mom's right?"

"Annabeth! Percy loves you! He-"

She interrupted me. "No Thalia. Not about Percy. I have no doubt that he loves me. I was talking about me having twins. I-I don't think I can handle that."

Nico laughed. Both of our heads snapped up to look at him. I scowled at him. "What's so funny death boy?"

"Yeah. I don't see anything funny about this situation!" Annabeth snapped.

Nico stood up and walked over to us. He sat at the edge of Annabeth's bed. "You just got scolded by the goddess of wisdom, and you're worried about having another innocent little baby?"

"Nico." Annabeth whimpered. "You don't understand." She sounded scared and very un-Annabeth like.

"What don't I understand." Nico said crossing his arms.

"I'm going to be a mom!" She screamed.

Nico and I looked at each other. "Yeeeeeeah. We knew that." He said.

"No Nico you don't get it! I was scared enough about having one child, but now I might have two! I'm terrified! And Percy isn't even here." She rubbed her eyes which started to water again.

"Annie, relax. You're going to be an incredible mother. Just relax." I said rubbing her back.

Suddenly the door burst open again. This time a friendlier face was in the door way. Well friendlier faces. Clarisse and Chris came running in. They were both dressed in full greek battle armor. Clarisse had her spear and Chris had a sword. Clarisse also had a bag on her shoulder.

"Thalia! Nico! They're here! They're at the boarder. Oceanus's army. We need all the help we can get." Nico and I stood up and walked toward the door. Annie got up to follow us. "Oh no. Annabeth you're not allowed to fight."

"Why?" She snapped.

Clarisse crossed her arms. "Well lets see. You're recovering from a squid attack, if you get hurt you can't have any ambrosia or nectar, you're pregnant, and Prissy would slaughter us all if anything happened to you or the baby."

Annabeth visibly stiffened. "Ies." She said

"Pardon?" Chris asked.

"Babies." Annabeth muttered.

"You're having twins?" Clarisse asked shocked.

"Probably. My mom she just told me." Annabeth whispered, her hand on her abdomen.

"Congratulations." Chris smiled. "But we really have to go."

Clarisse took the bag off her shoulder. "Here Annie. I brought you your laptop from your cabin. Try and keep yourself busy. We'll be back soon."

Annabeth took the computer and nodded at us. I didn't want to leave her, especially now, but I had no choice We followed Chris and Clarisse out of the room and went to the artillery shed. We went to separate ends of the cabin so we could put on our armor. Nico took out his sword and spun it around a few times.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "Let's go."

We left the shed and met up with Chris and Clarisse at the base of the hill. Chiron and a bunch of other campers were there too. Everyone looked ready to fend off the attack. I looked up at the dark sky. Dad must have been pretty angry or upset. The grey clouds swirled and then all at once burst. Something was definitely wrong here. Our borders were failing us. For the first time in a long time, rain poured down, and drenched Camp Half-Blood.

**Percy's POV:**

"Come on Perseus. You want her back, you're going to have to fight for her." Oceanus smirked.

"Percy. Im sorry." May mumbled. She squealed quietly in pain as the merman tightened his grip on her. I growled again. I hated it when anyone hurts the people I care about. I charged the Titan. Big mistake. He laugh, and with a swipe of his hand he sent me flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room- leaving a Percy sized hole. I peeled myself away from the wall just in time to dodge another attack from Oceanus. One of his serpent creatures lunged and I felt a searing pain in thigh. I winced and lashed out with _Riptide. _I managed to slash the Titan's arm. He snarled and charged again, knocking me backwards. His other serpent wrapped me in a vice grip and Oceanus smirked and looked at me.

"I could assume my true godly form and that would be the end of you, but I don't think I will. Not now anyway." He smirked.

"Percy." May whimpered.

"Besides." Oceanus smirked. "I want you alive long enough to witness your precious camp crumble."

I growled. "What did you do to camp!"

"Not me young hero. My spy."

_Keep him talking Percy._ _See what you can get out of him. _I told my self. "Spy? Yeah right! No demigod would ever join you."

Oceanus slapped me across the face. He was getting angry now. "Any demigod would be lucky to join my ranks. The daughter of Hecate is just one of many! It is because of her that your borders are weakening."

"That's not possible! Our borders are to powerful!" I exclaimed.

Oceanus laughed. A laugh so powerful that it shook the entire fortress, causing May to cry out in fear. "Anything is possible with enough power young Hero. My silly little spy was able to weaken the fleece, using its power to protect my underwater fortress."

"You will loose Oceanus!" I said through my teeth.

Oceanus growled and the sea serpents grip tightened. "Lock them in the cell in the back. You know the one." Oceanus said through clenched teeth. He waved his hand and the merman carrying May and the sea serpent who held me in his vice grip began to swim toward the back of the stone fortress. May glanced over at me. There were tears in her eyes and she looked very small and scared. My leg was killing me, but I kept a brave face and tried to smile reassuringly at her. She tried to smile back and I noticed that her front tooth was missing. Wonder when that happened?

The serpent through me into a stone cell. My head hit the wall with a loud crack, but I couldn't feel anything over the pain in my leg. The merman threw may in and she hit the floor with a small thud. She let out s small squeal of pain and curled up into a tiny ball. I picked myself up and dragged myself over to her. I put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and hugged laced her arms around my neck and began sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shh May. It'll be okay." I soothed her.

"I'm s-sorry Percy. I thought I c-could h-help." She hiccuped. "I t-thought I would be able to complete your m-mission with you."

"I know May. I know. We'll get out of this. I promise." I pulled her over so my back was against the far wall. She settled into my lap and fell asleep within minutes. Well so this mission was a complete failure. I was suppose to lure Oceanus out of his protective fortress, but all I managed to do was get the two children of Poseidon locked in a cell. I closed my eyes. None of this would have happened to my Wise Girl. She's to smart to fall into such an obvious trap. What would she do in this situation? Probably something super smart. Something unpredictable. Hades. She would probably bring Poseidon into the fortress somehow. Wait a minute….

"Thats it!" I exclaimed, causing May to jump.

"What! What is it!" She exclaimed scrambling to her feet.

"May, I have and idea, but I'm going to need your help."

She nodded, smiling. "Anything."

"We need to combined our powers. Oceanus is using a daughter of Hecate to steal the poet of the Golden Fleece that's protecting the camp and it's magical border." I told her.

"Uh huh. I know that. I heard Oceanus tell you." She nodded.

"Well, Oceanus said anything is possible with enough power. We're in dads domain. If we combine our powers together, we may be able to reverse the spell Hecate's daughter put on the golden fleece." I explained.

"I don't know Percy. I'm not that powerful." She whispered.

"You can do it May." I said smiling at her.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing!" She exclaimed.

"Concentrate. Imagine the water purging this place of that spell. I'm sure we can do it if we concentrate hard enough." I shifted to put a hand on her shoulder, and winced at the stinging pain in my leg.

May's sea green eyes began to water again. "Your hurt." She whispered.

I smiled at her. "I'm fine. Come on lets give this a shot." I grabbed her hands. She nodded and closed her eyes. I closed mine too and concentrated. I felt the power of the sea surge through me. May whimpered a little, not used to that much power traveling through her all at once. I let go of her hands and kept concentrating. She had lent me enough of her power.

"Percy?" She asked.

I kept my eyes closed, blocking out the rest of the world. It was almost as if I was in a trance. I concentrated on the power of the sea. It felt kind of like it did when I healed myself, except instead of feeling stronger and more alert I felt tired.

Mays scared voice broke me out of my trace. "Percy stop! Whatever you did it worked! Look!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw she was right. The walls were shaking and pieces of stone were crumbling off of the wall. There was already a hole large enough for both of us to fit through. We had to get out of here. I scooped May up in my arms and ,ignoring the pain in my leg, jumped through the hole.

Dad was there. And so was Tyson. Tyson was holding off the monsters and Dada and Oceanus were fighting, though not in there true forms. Tyson saw us first and smiled as he struck down another sea monster.

"Brother!" He cheered. He struck down another. "And sister!" Tyson had gotten slightly bigger over the years, but other then that he hadn't changed.

"Hey Ty." I responded. I put May on the ground and uncapped _Riptide._ "Need a hand?"

"Percy." My dad said, throwing Oceanus into a wall. "You need to get out of here. I need to fight him in my true form."

"But Dad!"

"Percy. You have done more then enough! Your energy and power are both nearly gone. You, May and Tyson need to get back to camp. Ride the currents! Go!" Tyson grabbed my wrist and I grabbed Mays. I willed the currents to take us back to camp. To take us home.

**Thalia's POV:**

It was hard. Very hard. I didn't know where all of these land Monsters were coming from or why they would be siding with the Titan of the Ocean. But they were here and coming in swarms. And our borders were down. Peleus was gone. Malcolm (Annabeth's brother) had a theory. He thought that someone or something tried to steal the golden fleece or it was threatened somehow and Peleus went to chase the potential thief. But the fleece was still there, so the borders should still be up .I would have to tell Annabeth later. She would be able to figure it out.

"Thalia! There coming in from the water!" Clarisse called over the roar of the rain, breaking my train of thought. "Can you and Nico go help the Apollo and Hermes cabin by the water?"

"Sure thing!" I called back. Thunder crashed, and the sky got darker. I don't know what Dad was up too, but this rain was seriously starting to annoy me. I ran over to Nico and grabbed his hand dragging him to the water. The Hermes and Apollo cabins were already there. Connor and Travis were already in a fierce battle with one of our large squid friends.

I charged one of the hellhounds. Then another one. Then an Empousa. I was slashing and twirling, totally in the zone. So in the Zone that a didn't notice a large tentacle aiming at me until Nico pushed me out of the way and slashed at it with is sword. He turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm-look out!' I spun in front of him, cutting off the tentacle that was going to knock him off his feet. He spun me around.

"Are you okay Nico?" I whispered.

He looked into my eyes. "Marry me." He stated. Suddenly the rain stopped. Well it didn't stop, but the borders must have started working again.

I blinked a few times. "W-what?"

He pulled something from his pocket. "So not how I wanted to do this, but here." He gave me the small black velvet box and then turned to slash another Hellhound. I opened the box. Inside lay a silver band with an obsidian stone. I took it out of the box and placed it on my finger. Nico turned to look at me. He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." I nodded and smiled.

Nico struck down another monster. "Great."

Suddenly the three large squid and the other sea monsters that were attacking the campers were pulled under the water and the rest of the monsters on land retreated.

I looked at Nico and he raised an eyebrow. "what the hades was that?"

"Thalia, Nico! You guys better get over here!" Travis called.

"Yeah it's pretty important!" Connor yelled.

"Cousins!" Tyson exclaimed as he jogged over to us. Wait Tyson? "Tyson? What are you doing here!"

"Daddy told me to come with Percy and May." He explained.

"Percy? May? Where are they?" I asked.

"No! NO! Leave him alone, leave him ALONE!" I head May scream at someone.

Nico and I looked at each other and ran over to where May's voice came from. They were there. Both of them. Percy was lying on his stomach in the sand, his face twisted in pain. He was covered in dirt. He was obviously unconscious. He must have been the one who stopped the sea monsters. May was clinging the him shaking and sobbing. Will from Apollo cabin was trying to pull her off of her unconscious brother. Travis and Conner were trying to get Percy off of the ground. But May wasn't budging she was clinging tighter and tighter to the hero of Olympus.

"Dude he's burning up." Travis said

"I know someone should get Chiron." Connor agreed.

"And tell Annabeth." A little Hermes girl added.

Suddenly every was yelling and talking.

"Poor Annabeth!"

"Were's Chiron."

"May you need to let us take a look at him."

"NO!" May screamed.

I ran over to her, knelt beside her, and put a hand on her back. She looked up at my, her green eyes were red and puffy and her face was tear streaked. "He-he was fine Thalia. F-fine. He was talking to me. He just fell! I don't know whats wrong!" She hugged her brother tighter.

"May. You need to let us take him to the infirmary. We're going to help him. I promise. But you need to let us help him." I comforted. Nico ran over and knelt down next the me.

May looked at Nico and threw her self at him. She hugged him tightly.

I stood up and brushed the sand off from my jeans. "Nico, take May and get her cleaned up and make sure she gets something decent to eat. Will, Connor, travis, got get Chiron and have them bring Percy to the Big House. Let Clarisse and Chris know too. The need to check to casualties of the other campers." I instructed them and then I ran off towards the big house.

"And what about you?" Travis asked, rolling Percy over.

"I have the hardest job." I said turing back to the group. "I'm gonna go let Annabeth know what happened." I turned around and ran off to the Big House.

**So? I hope you liked it! Let me know! Please please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas! Also let me know if you want one long story of a few smaller ones! I hope to update by Sunday. Until then -LunarWhispers.**


	9. Sunsets

**Hey guys! Surprise! I updated early! I was going to wait until sunday, but I finished it and thought I would post it. Thank you to anyone who reviewed! I love the feedback! Another thing. I know Thalia and Nico are cousins. At this point I figure the gods blood doesn't really count because Percy and Annabeth would still be related. Athena is Zeus's daughter and therefor Poseidon's niece. Which makes Annabeth something like Poseidon's great niece. Which makes Percy and Annabeth like second cousins. Many if not all of the demigods are related in some way shape or form. For the sake of this story lets just assume that the gods blood doesn't matter in the sense of who you can and can't be with. Okay, now that thats over now onto the story. **

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was sitting on the infirmary bed, typing up a report for work, when Thalia came bursting through the door. She was dripping wet and out of breath. I stood up immediately, held my side and half ran half walked over to her.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked her.

"Percy." Thalia said, painting and attempting to catch her breath. I felt the color drain from my face. "He just washed up on the beach. May and Tyson were with them. I think he got rid of the over grown sushi platers and then passed out. May was crying and … well he looks sort of beat up Annie. He's unconscious. Travis and Connor are getting him help. I had to let you know." By the time she finished she had caught her breath and I was hyperventilating.

"Annie." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I think he was just worn out more then anything. Calm down."

The door slammed open. and Thalia and I jumped. Nico walked in carrying a hysterical May. May was shaking violently and Nico was trying to soothe her. She was a complete mess. Her hair was tangled and knotty and her face was covered in grime. Chiron came galloping in after them with a familiar unconscious figure with messy black hair. He was dirty and covered in sweat. He looked tired and in pain. I felt my hand cover my mouth and moisture in my eyes.

"Thalia, why don't you and Nico take May to go find Tyson. All three of you could use a nice shower. And I'm sure tyson will want to see his sister." Chiron suggested as he deposited Percy on one of the free beds.

Thalia nodded and proceeded to drag Nico by the arm out of the room. Chiron gave me a look and walked out of the room. I walked slowly over to my unconscious husband. The pain from by cracked ribs were the farthest thing from my mind at this point. I sat in the chair beside Percy and stared at him. He face was ghostly white, except for his cheeks which were a blaze with color. I brushed some of his messy hair off of his sweaty forehead. Despite the pallor on his face, his skin was freakishly warm. He definitely had a fever. I sighed and stroked his cheek. More tears fell freely from my eyes.

"Annabeth." Chiron said, galloping back into the room. "He will be fine."

"But Chiron, he's so warm." I mumbled. "He's burning up."

"The fever is most likely caused by one of two things. One, the sea serpent's bite on his leg. Either it was venomous or the bite has become infected. The other reason would be the massive sudden discharge of power. It may be a combination. But no matter what it is, we can fix it with ambrosia or nectar." He explained handing me a glass full of what I assumed was nectar and placed a bowl of ice water and a towel. "This should help him. I must go and attend to the rest of the campers and asses the damage. I'll be back as soon as I can. We should prepare. Something tells me Oceanus is not gone."

I nodded and he left the room. I put the glass on the bed side tabled and dipped the towel in the water. I began to wipe the sweat and grime away from his face. A few nasty bruises were revealed when the dirt was gone. Most of them weren't that terrible, but one on his near his collar bone was sort of concerning me. It was large and very dark. He would defiantly be feeling that later. I moved down to his leg. Someone had torn open the top of his jeans to reveal a nasty looking bite. It wasn't bleeding, but the skin around it was green. I cleaned that off a bit and then pick up the glass of nectar.

_Now how was I going to this? _I thought. Then the thought came to me. I put my finger on the top of the straw. I opened Percy's mouth a little bit and dropped the liquid front eh straw into his mouth. I kept on doing that until two thirds of the glass was empty. I put the straw down and climbed into bed next to him. Propped up on one elbow, I kissed the bruise on his collar bone.

"You're going to be okay." I whispered to his sleeping form, stroking his cheek. "You have to be." Of course he didn't respond. I watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. The proof that he was still breathing. I cuddled closer to him.

"Feel better Seaweed Brain." I whispered. Then I pulled the blankets closer around me and snuggled close to him, ignoring the heat radiating from his body.

"Four days Thalia."

"I know."

"He hasn't even moved."

"I know."

"I'm worried."

"I know Annie." Thalia stood up and walked to the door. Her hand froze on the door knob and she turned back to look at me. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She left the rom

The past four days I have spent most of my time in the infirmary with Percy. Thalia has been keeping me company, and Nico had been in a few times. Tyson and a few others have been in too see him too. Thalia, Nico, and I didn't let May come in the room after the first time they brought him in. We didn't want her to see Percy like this. My ribs had all but healed, thank to will from the Apollo cabin. He had healed Percy's serpent bite, but he still hadn't woken up. His fever had gone down a little bit, but not much. This led Chiron to believe that he had just over worked himself. He had used his powers too much and in such a short period of time that it literally caused him harm. I sighed and touched his face.

"Annie?" Thalia had come back. "I brought us some lunch. She walked over the the chair I was sitting in. I kept staring at Percy. She put something on the side table and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Come on Annie. You need to eat something. Perce will kick himself if he finds out that you haven't been getting enough to eat. He'll be angry when he wakes up. And no one wants and angry Kelp Head."

I shrugged.

She sighed, sounding annoyed. "Annabeth. Percy's just sleeping. That's it. He just needs rest. He was completely drained. I was surprised he was able to get to shore, or defeat the stupid squid things. It's okay for you to be worried about him, but please, please eat something."

I sighed. "Okay Thalia." I stood up and Thalia handed me one of the objects she had placed on the side table. Turns out she had brought me a wrapped up turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. I sat down on Percy's bed, one leg up and on dangling off the edge. I put the sandwich and water bottle on my lap and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. I leaned against the wall and began unwrapping my sandwich.

"Everyone wants you to come see them." Thalia said, sitting in the chair I had previously occupied. She began eating her sandwich.

"Yeah?" I mumbled taking another bite.

"Yeah. Don't you think you should get out of this stuffy room? We could go walk on the beach or something like that. The fresh air will do you good."

"Yeah. I do want to walk on the beach. But I want Percy to come with me."

She sighed. "Annabeth Jackson. What are we going to do with you?"

I shrugged. "I know he's sleeping Thals. I know that. But I hate seeing him like this. He looks so sick and helpless and that is not the Percy Jackson I know. That's not my Seaweed brain. I guess I'll just feel a lot better when he wakes up.

She smiled sadly and pulled her fingers through her waist length black hair. "Yeah I know."

"I just wish I had some good news now you know?" I finished off my sandwich.

Suddenly she smiled widely and sat up straight. "Oh my gods I can give you that! I completely forgot to tell you!" I waited for her to continue but instead she held out her hand. There was a ring with a large obsidian colored stone. It took me a minute to realize, but when when I did I felt my eyes get wide and a smile appear on my face.

"No?"

"Yes!"

"When?"

"During the battle four days ago."

"What? How?"

She smiled and leaned back in her seat. "He sort of just blurted it out after a saved him from a tentacle of one of those squid things."

"Oh congratulations Thalia! I'm so happy for you. You guys are going to be so happy together. When do you guys think you're going to have the wedding?" I asked leaning forward on my elbows.

"We haven't really had time to talk about a date yet , but I think-"

She was interrupted by a groan coming from the space beside me. Both of our heads turned toward Percy. He was moaning and rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times and stared up at the celling. I leaned over him, a smile plastered to my face as I stared into his intense and beautiful green eyes. He blinked a few times.

"Hi." He said, his voice hoarse.

I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine. I pulled back. "You're awake!"

"Yeah. I Guess I am." He chuckled. He attempted to sit up and his face twisted in an expression of pain.

"Take it easy Kelp Head. You've been out for a few days." Thalia said. She walked over to us and sat down beside me. She slowly pushed Percy back into a laying position. Then she raised an eyebrow at him. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

He smirked. "Enough. Congratulations Pinecone Face."

"Shut up Kelp Head." She joked playfully. "I'm going to go let May know that you're awake. The poor kids been so down. I think she needs to see you."

I mouthed a _Thank you. _She nodded and left the room. Percy reached up and twirled a stray piece of hair that had escaped my ponytails. He still looked pretty worn out, but he was smiling at me. I captured his hand with mine. His skin was still a bit warm, but he was definitely better. Most of the color had returned to his face.

"You want me to help you sit up?" I asked him.

He hesitated.

"What?"

"You're still hurt. I don't -"

"Stop." I interrupted him. "I'm fine. Will from the Apollo cabin has been healing me land I'm pretty much back to one hundred percent. Now let me help you. Please?"

He grimaced, but then nodded. I grabbed some pillows off of the other bed and slowly helped him sit up. He cringed a little bit, but stayed quite. I shoved the pillows behind him, keeping him propped up. He pat the spot next to him. I smiled and sat down next to him. Hi wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his strong shoulder. He sighed contently.

"I love you." He said.

I giggled. "And I love you."

"Annabeth. I have something to tell you." He sounded upset.

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Um, well, my dad sort of overheard our Iris message and um, well, he….he know. About the baby. i'm sorry. I know you wanted to tell our godly parents together."

I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. "That's all? Percy, with everything that has happened the last couple of days, well, I'm not mad. I'm just so, so happy you're awake." I kissed the bruise on his collar bone. It was much better, but still pretty nasty.

He kissed my forehead. "You're perfect Annabeth Jackson. Do you know that?"

"I'm not perfect." I laughed.

"Yes you are. To me anyway." He smiled.

I pushed him very lightly with my shoulder. "Shut up." He laughed.

He kissed my head and buried his face in my hair. Suddenly, the infirmary door burst open and a flash of strawberry blonde hair zoomed into the room, climbed over me, and jumped into Percy's lap. He grunted in pain a little bit, but he wrapped his free arm around her. She began to sob into his shirt. He rubbed her back gently.

"Shh May. Look, I'm fine." Percy said quietly.

Thalia and Nico came running into the room. They were both red faced an breathless. They must have been following May. I guess nothing can keep up with, upset, six year old daughter of Poseidon who was worried about her older brother. Percy and May have only known each other for about a week, but they were so close you would have thought they have known each other for six years.

"We. Tried. To. Keep. Up. With. Her." Nico panted.

"She's. So. Damn. Fast." Thalia was panting as well.

"I-I was s-so worried a-about y-you." May sobbed. "T-they

"I know. Shh, it's okay. I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine." Percy soothed.

"It's m-my fault." She whimpered.

"How on earth is it your fault May?" Nico asked as he sat down on the chair beside Percy's bed. Thalia walked over to us too and sat on the floor, leaning against Nico's legs.

"I-I…." May's voice broke. "I followed you." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"May maybe you should tell us the full story. What happened after I left Dad's base?"

May took a deep breath. "Well….."

**May's POV (Flash back):**

I was still getting used to the whole 'You don't need air and you can breath under water because you happen to be the daughter of the sea god' thing. It was weird. Percy told me that if I concentrated I would eventually be able to control the water and allow myself to get wet. He said it made me special. I've never had anything that made me special before. It was exciting and scary all at the same time.

Percy and daddy were leaning over some kind of Map thingy. I could hear their conversation, even though they thought they were talking in hushed quiet voices. I'm not an ease dropper, but I really hated being out of the loop. I sat on a large rock. Jolie was right next to me and I was petting her neck, pretending not to be listening.

"So the hippocampus to right about here?" Percy pointed to a spot on the map.

"Yes. And then you will use that…what was it?" Dad replied.

"Baseball cap. Annabeth's baseball cap."

"Yes, that. You'll put that on and walk the rest of the way. It's not too you're in you'll have to figure out how to lure Oceanus out. Do you have any plans or ideas for that?"

Percy shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

Daddy sighed. "Percy-"

"Dad, it's out of the question." Percy crossed his arms. He glanced over at me and I quickly looked at a passing fish. "She's only six. And I'll be fine. If I can't handle it, i'll get out of there. But it'll be fine."

I frowned at this. Percy trusted me enough to take me on this quest in the first place. I mean no one really told me the prophecy, but I didn't really think it was important. But now he wanted to leave me behind while he went a fought some big bad guy. I thought we were in this together. I guess he didn't trust me.

"Okay Percy. Just….be careful." Daddy put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Okay. I will. Just keep May safe."

Safe? The only person who has ever made me feel safe was my mom. She was the nicest person in the whole world. When ever I would have a nightmare, which happened very often, she would take me into her arms and tell me it wasn't real. But then she passed away. And my stupid step dad gave me to my moms cousins. I felt like a stranger in my own house. Then Grover showed up and then Percy came into the picture. Percy finally made me feel safe again. And now he didn't even want me to finish the quest with him? Well I would prove him wrong. I would show him I could handle myself.

_Miss, is everything okay?_

"Hmm? Yeah Jolie. Um…can you help me with something?"

_Anything Miss._

"We need to follow my brother." Jolie and I followed Percy for a while.

_Miss I'm not so sure about this. _Jolie said after we had been following Percy for about fifteen or twenty minutes.

"Jolie, we have to. Percy needs to see that I can take care of myself."

Jolie made an unsatisfied noise, but kept swimming. We followed Percy and when his Hippocampus let him off, Jolie let me off. I followed closely behind him. The good thing about being so small was that I could hide behind almost anything. I ran from rock to rock, from beds of coral to tall pieces of kelp. I don't think Percy knew I was following him. It was going so well. I made it to the wall of the stone building and was about to enter the fortress when I felt a pair of hands grab my arms. Before I could yell, a hand clamped over my mouth…

**Percy's POV:**

May then went on the explaining what happened after the merman brought her in to the room. Her voice broke at the part Oceanus hit me across the faces. I took over telling the story. Annabeth's grip on my arm tightened when I got to the part about reversing the spy's spell.

I explained how when we got to the beach I used my power over water to get rid of the rest of the giant squids and the other sea monsters as well. When I was done, I surveyed the room. During the story Thalia had slid onto Nico's lap. May had stopped crying and was now sitting contently in my lap. Annabeth had been quite for the whole story.

"Well." I sighed, looking out the window at the now setting sun. "We should probably go to the dining Pavilion and get something to eat. I'm starving." I went to move, but Annabeth moved and held me back.

"No. You need to rest. Thalia, Nico, May why don't we go and bring some food back here and eat together." Annabeth suggested.

"Nah. You stay here Annie. I'll bring you guys something, but Thalia, May, and I will eat in the dining Pavilion. We'll see you guys later." Nico said. He and Thalia stood up and he reached his hand out for May. She crawled off of my lap carefully and took his hand. They left the room.

Annabeth kissed me once and then put her head back on my shoulder. We sat like, watching the sunset out of the window. We didn't say anything. But we really didn't need too.

**I've decided, as of right now, to make this one long story rather then a few smaller ones. That may change, but that's the way it is as of right now. Again thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I will update as soon as I can. -LunarWhispers **


	10. One Big Happy Family

**Hey so I had a free moment and here it is. I have an idea as to what I am going to make the babies genders and names, but let me know what you think. Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****Nope not yet.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Percy, calmed down. You're making me nervous." I laughed. It had been a little over two weeks since Percy had woken up from the battle with Oceanus. I was showing quite a bit now. I didn't look huge or anything, but you could tell I was pregnant, especially if you didn't know me. Percy had wanted to take me to the doctors office the day after he had woken up, but when he went to stand up he got dizzy and almost passed out again. It took Thalia and I literally holding him down to get him to rest. Chiron had said he was so drained that it would take a little longer for him to recover then normal. He had just started sword training again about three days ago and Chiron said he should be able to use his powers again in a day or so.

Percy and I had gotten permission to leave camp for the day. We were going to go to the doctors and then meet up with Thalia, Nico, and May to spend the rest of the day in the city and maybe go to see Sally. Percy wanted May to meet Madison. He said that even though they weren't really related, he wanted them to at least be friends. We were currently in the waiting room and Percy was almost literally bouncing off the walls. He was acting like a six year old on a sugar high.

Percy's leg stopped shaking and he put an arm around my shoulder. "Sorry." He flashed me one of his dazzling smiles. "I'm just so excited sweetheart. Today we get to se our baby for the very first time."

"Yeah. We do." I smiled and nodded. I didn't tell him about what my mother had told me. I had a few reasons for that. One, because he would ask when my mom came to vista me and I would have to tell him about the conversation we had. I didn't want him to think that my mother thought about our marriage. He didn't need the extra stress right now. Two, I wasn't really sure about the whole twins thing myself. I didn't know how I felt about it or if my mom was telling the truth. And three, if we were going to have twins, I wanted to see his reaction when the doctor told him.

"Jackson?" A friendly voice called, interrupting my thoughts. Percy shot up immediately, then turned to offer me his hand. I giggled and took it. The friends woman led us to a small dimly lit room. The woman handed me a gown to change into. She told us the doctor would be in shortly and then she left the room. I changed and then Percy helped me up onto the table. He dragged a chair over to me and sat down. His knee began to shake rapidly again.

"Percy." I sighed.

"Hmm?" He said looking up at me, completely oblivious, his knee still shaking.

"You're doing it again."

He put his hand on his leg. "Sorry."

"Why are you so nervous anyway?"

"I'm not nervous. I think I'm more excited then anything else." He stood up and took my hand. "Wise Girl. We get to see our baby!"

I smiled. "Yeah."

There was a knock and the door and a kind looking woman with long straight brown hair and pale blue eyes walked in. She closed the door and smiled at us warmly. "Hello. I'm Dr. Thompson. How are we doing today?"She walked over to us.

"Well, I'm fine." I replied. "But my husband is a nervous wreck." I said jerking a thumb at him. Dr. Thompson chuckled.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

Dr. Thompson walked over to a cabinet and snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and took out the gel. She walked back over to us and turned on the machine. "Now this isn't going to hurt, I promise, but it may be a little cold."

I shivered slightly as the gel came in contact with my skin. Percy squeezed my hand, rubbing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I squeezed back a little bit. I was lad he was here.

Dr. Thompson's moved the little wand thing around on my stomach for a few minutes. Eventually her eyebrows scrunched up. "Hmmm." She said.

Of course Percy went into full blown overprotective husband/ soon to be father mode. "What? What is it? Is something wrong? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

Sr. Thompson chuckled. "Relax Mr. Jackson. Annabeth is fine. Her pregnancy seems to be progressing perfectly. She seems to be about ten weeks along. The babies are growing perfectly."

"B-babies?" Percy stuttered.

"Yes. Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Jackson, you're having twins." Dr. Thompson said smiling to us.

I was afraid, for a fraction of a minute, that Percy was going to pass out. He still wasn't one hundred percent back to himself and he turned pale and his eyes went really wide. I was about to say something when a huge smile broke out across his face. Dr. Thompson turned the monitor and pointed to one place on the screen and then another. If possible, Percy's smile got wider.

The doctor smiled and she headed towards the door. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

After she left, Percy turned to me, his smile still wide. I smiled feebly back at him. His smile fell and she stared at me for a minute. And then he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"You're lying to me Wise Girl. Why?"

"I'm not!"

"Annabeth, you can read me like a book, and I can read you. Plus, you hate being caught off guard. If this isn't surprising, then I don't know what is."

I didn't say anything.

"Wise girl?"

My lip started trembling.

"Annabeth?"

Tears sting my eyes. I hated lying to him more then anything. It made me sick to my stomach. He let go of my hand and took a step backward.

"You knew." He whispered.

Still I didn't answer him.

He took another step backward so he was pretty much up against the wall. "You knew." He said a little louder now.

Tears came to my eyes. "Yes Percy. But please let me explain."

He folded his arms across his chest and he leaned against the wall. "I'm listening."

I took a deep breath and sat up. "Well, the day you and May left to go and find your dad, my mom came to visit me." I watched as his eyebrows shot up. "Yeah I know. Anyway she said that there were rumors on Olympus that we were ring to have, well, twins. She was kind of mad."

"Mad?"

Tears spilled over my eyes. "Yeah. She, um, she didn't expect our marriage to last."

He didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. We sat like that for a little while.

"Percy." I whispered, my voice thick with tears. "Please say something. Anything."

Instead, he did the last thing I expected him to do. He crossed the room in two strides and captured me in a hug. He then kissed me, passionately. I was in shock for a second, but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He broke away and looked me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He shook his head. "Not your fault. I don't care what your mother says. I know I love you. You know I love you." He froze and then looked at me skeptically. "You do know I love you right,"

I nodded. "Yes. I do. You know I love you right?"

He smiled. "Of course."

He kissed me again and put his forehead against mine. "Hey guess what Wise girl?"

"What Seaweed brain?" I laughed.

"We're having twins!" He exclaimed.

**Thalia's POV:**

"When do you think they'll be done?"Nico said leaning against a tree munching an apple. We had all agreed to meet in Central Park after Annabeth's doctors appointment so we could go out to lunch. May was currently feeding some bread to the ducks. Nico and I were watching her.

"Not sure. I'm sure it can't take that long." I shrugged and sat down against the same tree Nico was leaning against.

"They should hurry up." Nico said, his mouth full of pieces of apples.

"Gross Nico, don't talk with your mouth full. And I really don't think that they have much control over how long it takes."

Nico groaned and then held out his apple down so it was level with me. "Wanna a bite?"

I leaned forward and took a bite.

"Nico! Thalia! Come look what I can do!" May cheered from by the pond. I gestured for him to go. He sighed, threw out his applied and held his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up. We walked down to May. She was making small little orbs of water float up and down. There was one a small fish who kept jumping up and out of the water to try to catch it. May was giggling uncontrollably.

"That's cool May." Nico said.

She nodded. "His name is Ryan. His mommy is down there and she's letting him play with me!"

"Nice one Guppy." I laughed.

Nico looked at me. "Guppy?"

"Her nickname. I think it fits."

He smirked. "I think you're right." He leaned in a pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

"Jeez. There are children here." The voice of Perseus Jackson called. We broke apart and sure enough there was Percy. He had one arm around Annabeth's shoulders and she had one arm around his waist. Upon seeing her brother, May jumped up and ran over to him. she hugged his legs and he ruffled her hair with his free hand.

Nico snorted. "Sure, it's not like you two haven't-"

"Okay Nico, enough." Annabeth laughed.

"So what do you guys want to do first, lunch or go and see my mom?"

Annabeth bit her lip.

I laughed. "You want to go have lunch first don't you."

She nodded and Percy laughed.

"Okay one minute I'm gonna go an say good bye to Ryan." May said and she ran back to the side of the lake.

"Ryan?" Percy asked.

"Yeah some fish or something." Nico shrugged.

"Oh?" Percy chuckled.

"Okay ready! Let's go!" May said skipping back to us.

Percy took her hand with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Annabeth's shoulder. Nico put his arm around my shoulder and we walked like this out of Central Park. Percy led us to his blue Toyota Matrix 12 which was parked right across the street. Nico, May, and I climbed into the back and Annabeth got in the passengers seat. He pulled away from the curb and began driving aimlessly.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" Percy asked.

"Anywhere's fine." Annabeth said. She turned around to look at me. "Oh Thalia look what I have." She handed me one of those sonogram pictures. She showed me two little spots on the picture.

"So this is them huh?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

Nico looked at the picture in my hands. "Those dots are your kids?"

Annabeth glared at Nico. "Yeah you got a problem with that?"

"No." Nico said quickly then he found something really interesting to look at out the window.

May looked at the picture. "I think there cute." Now that go the whole car laughing.

**Percy's POV:**

We couldn't decide on where to eat so we drove to moms house. She lives about twenty minutes from Annabeth and I, but in the other direction so the drive is about fifty minutes. We decided to eat at this pizza place we saw on the way so we weren't hungry when we go to moms around one. We got out of the car and I knocked on the door. Mom answered. She hadn't changed a bit. When she answered she looked a little surprised, but that look soon changed to one of happiness.

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia! How are you!" Then she saw May. "And who is this?" She asked sweetly bending down to May's level. May hid behind my leg.

"Mom this is May. My half-sister." I said.

Mom stood back up. "Well hello May. Come on in. I just made some blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks Sally." Thalia said. She paused and then she punched Nico.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Blofis." Nico mumbled rubbing the now sore spot on his arm.

Annabeth giggled behind her hand. Mom lead us into the living room and then disappeared into the kitchen. About five minutes later she came back with a tray of blue chocolate chip cookies. She set them on the coffee table and then sat in the arm chair, Nico sat on the other arm chair with Thalia on the floor leaning against his legs, and I was on the couch next the Annabeth on the couch. May was on my lap.

"So Annabeth how are you feeling?" Mom asked

She shrugged. "A little nauseous sometimes, but other then that I've been fine."

"Well you look fantastic. How was to doctors appointment this morning?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other. She smiled and nodded. "Mom," I began. "Annabeth and I have something that we have to tell you."

"What is it Percy?"

Thalia and Nico smiled at us.

"Sally, we're having twins." Annabeth said as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Really?" She exclaimed standing up quickly. I nodded and she walked over to us and hugged Annabeth. She hugged me too, but it was sort of awkward because May was sitting on my lap.

"I can't wait until Paul gets home!" She exclaimed. "Oh will you all be staying for dinner?"

"Um, Thalia, Nico do you guys need to be back at camp at a certain time?" I asked them.

Nico shrugged and Thalia answered "Not that I know of."

"Um yeah if it's not to much trouble." I replied to moms previous question.

"No, it's no trouble at all!" She smiled.

At that moment a little girl about six years old with brown hair and brown eyes came running into the room. My little sister. Madison Jackson. She spotted me and smiled widely. She started running over to me, but then she noticed May in my lap.

"May meet Madison. Maddie, meet May. May is my sister on my fathers side and madison is my sister on my mothers side." I explained. They looked at each other.

They stared at each other for a while. Everyone was quiet, waiting to see how they would react to each other. Suddenly, Madison smiled widely. She began to jump up and down. "May wanna come play with my dolls?"

May looked at me, unsure of what to do. I nodded to her, encouragingly. She jumped off my lap and walked over to Madison. Maddie grabbed her arm and pulled her off in the direction of her room.

"Well," Annabeth said snuggling into my side. "They hit it off."

**May's POV:**

Madison's room was really pretty. Her walls where pink and decorated with purple flowers. Her bed was pretty too. She had a princess bed with a canopy that she could close when she wanted to sleep. She had a white dresser with a huge mirror. Her room was filled with a bunch of cool toys, mail dolls. She had a huge barbie doll house and bins upon bins full of clothes. She had this little makeup table with play makeup. Maybe if I asked Percy really nicely he would get me some for my birthday. But my favorite part of her room was the large fish tank in the corner. She had a bunch of different salt water fish swimming around happily in the tank. She must take real good care of them. She also had a bunch of drawings hung up around her room. They were really good.

"Come here May I wanna show you my dolls!" Madison had run over to the corner with the big huge doll house and was kneeling in front of it.

"Okay." I said. I kneeled next to her. "I really like those drawing Madison."

"Call me Maddie. And thanks. I made them myself. Percy's friend Rachel is teaching me how to do different kinds of art. She say a have a talent for it." She asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" I asked. The oracle was an artist?

"Uh-huh. So what does your room look like?"

She didn't mean anything by it, but it made me said because my room would never look like this.

"Um nothing like this. But my room at this camp I go to is pretty cool." I described the Poseidon cabin to her.

"Oh! You must go to that camp Percy goes to! He told me all about the Greek gods and goddesses! But it's a secret! I'm really really good at keeping secrets. So that means you're Poseidon's daughter! That's so cool!"

"Oh. When did they tell you about demigods?"

"Christmas when Percy had to put out a small kitchen fire. But it wasn't mommy's fault! She was decorating the tree and forgot about the brownies she had baking in the oven!" We both laughed. "Can you play with water too? And like talk to fish and stuff?"

"Uh-huh. I can't control water as good as Percy can, but I can still do it! Do you wanna see?

"Yeah!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the fish tank. I held my had out

"Wait." She said holding my hand. "It won't hurt em will it?"

_Please. _One of the Fish said in my mind. _We know you won't hurt us daughter of Poseidon. You seem just as sweet as our owner._

_Yes. _Another one agreed. _Tell Maddie we think she is sweet._

_Very sweet! _Another piped in.

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Maddie asked putting her hand on her hips.

"They like you. All of em. They thin you're 'sweet'." I said smiling.

Her eyed widened "Really? They like me."

I nodded. "Watch this." I did the same thing I did at the pond today with the water in the tank.

"Cool!" Maddie squealed.

"Not as cool as your drawings."

"But you could be a superhero if you wanted to be!"

"And you could be a famous person with your art in museums and stuff!"

"We can both be famous together!" She exclaimed.

"That would be so much fun."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me over to her bed. We started jumping on it. Maddie started laughing. "We can both be super heroes! You with your water power and I can learn how to shoot a bow and arrow! I can design and draw our costumes!"

Suddenly Mrs. Blofis called. "Girls no jumping on the bed!"

We both fell down and started laughing hysterically.

After while, we were still clutching our sides, but our laughter had subsided enough where Maddie could say "I like you May. Maybe we can be like sisters too!"

"That would be so awesome Maddie!" And the funny thing is I actually meant it.

**So there it is. I hope you liked it. Nothing really special to say except for the fact that, that will be May's nickname. Until next time. -LunarWhispers**


	11. It Never Ends

**Hi Guys! So I updated :). A couple things. One, thank you to all of my lovely reviews. I appreciate every one of you. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Percy Jackson and the olympians.**

**Percy's POV:**

"It's beautiful." Annabeth mumbled.

"Yes you are." I answered.

"You're so corny Seaweed Brain." She chuckled, snuggling closer.

Annabeth and I were lying in the sand on the beach. I was on my back, one hand behind my head and the other one wrapped around Annabeth's shoulders. She was curled against my side, her head rest on my arm, and one hand resting lazily on her bulging stomach. She was about four months along now. We were looking at the stars. Our feet were intertwined and the crashing wave were just barely touching them. Despite being out at night, we knew we were safe from the Harpies. At Chiron's request they tended to leave the camp counselors alone so we didn't really have anything to worry about.

I felt Annabeth turn her head to look at me and I looked back at her. "So Percy, I was thinking we should ask Chiron for permission to invite your mom, Paul, and Maddie to camp in a week. We can have a big party in the dining pavilion and-"

"Why?" I asked cutting her off.

She laughed. "Just like you to forget your own Birthday Seaweed Brain."

"I know when my Birthday! I just don't see the need to have a big party." I said turning my attention back to the starry night sky.

Annabeth propped her self up, with a little trouble, on one elbow and looked down at me, frowning. A slight wind blew her hair off of her face. "Why don't you want to have a big party?"

"Well, it's really not necessary Wise Girl." I said, pulling myself and her into a sitting position.

"Yes it is Percy!" She protested.

"No, it really isn't Annabeth."

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be fun! And after what you went through at the beginning of the Summer, what we all went through at the beginning of the Summer, you deserve to have some fun." She smiled lovingly at me.

"Annabeth, we haven't heard from my dad since the attack on camp. For all we know Oceanus could be on his way here right now." At that she pulled her feet away from the water and shivered. "Oh gods Annabeth, I didn't mean to scare-"

"I'm not scared! Just…. cold." It was obvious she was lying.

"Okay Wise Girl. But my point was, I don't think we should be celebrating. I don't want to let our guards down. Besides, if Oceanus attacks camp…. and Mom, Paul, and Maddie are here…. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

She kissed my cheek. "You worry to much Seaweed Brain. I know it's your fatal flaw and all, but please," She kissed my neck "let me do this for you."

I sighed. It was so hard to say no to her. "Fine."

She smiled triumphantly. I pulled her back down to our previous position and held her closer to me. The gentle sound of the waves were calming. I put on hand on Annabeth's stomach and she placed her hand over mine. I couldn't help but think that this moment, right here, was perfect. So of course it had to come to an abrupt end. There was a sudden flash of light, causing Me to sit up quickly, pulling Annabeth with me. She flung her arms around my waist squeezed tightly and I put my arm around her shoulder protectively. We both relaxed our grips while still leaving are arms around each other when we saw a black haired man with green eyes walking our of the water towards us. Dad looked a bit better, not quite as tired and rundown, but still not as lively as he usually looked. He smiled slightly at us as he approach us.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked. I stood up and then offered Annabeth my hand, which she took gratefully.

"Percy, it's good to see you. Annabeth, how are you feeling?" He asked, stepping out of the waves.

Annabeth rubbed her stomach. "Pregnant." She took my hand with her free one. "But happy. Very, very happy."

Dad smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear." He turned to look at me. "Son, may I speak to you for a moment." He glanced at Annabeth. "Alone."

I turned to Annabeth. "Meet you back at the cabin?"

She glanced at Dad apprehensively, but nodded. I kissed her and watched her walked off towards to Poseidon cabin.

"I must remember to thank Aphrodite once I return to Olympus." Dad said.

"Hmm, why?" I turned to face him.

"For making my son so happy." He said. "Even if it is with a daughter of Athena."

"Dad-"

"My quarrel is not with Annabeth. She is truly a wonderful person and I am glad she makes you happy. But I did not come here to talk to you about Annabeth. I came her to ask you a favor."

I crossed my arms. "What?"

"Percy, you did more then I could have asked for when you were in Oceanus's fortress, and I thank you for that. It has greatly improved the odds for our side. But, unfortunately, it was not enough for us to win. I would like to request for you to come to my palace with me and become my second in command in order to help win this war. To help take back my domain."

"Dad." I sighed. "I want to help you. Really I do. I mean, the only person who cares more about the ocean then me is you. I would go with you right now if I could. But I can't. You know I can't. I mean I have kids on the way. I can't leave Annabeth, especially not now."

"I know that Percy. Honestly, I do. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think I needed you to be there. But I truly feel that with your help we can have this battle over in a few months time."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know dad. I -I can't leave her alone. Not now."

"Percy, I really need you there. I need you to be my second in command if I am going to defeat him and take back the Sea."

There was about five minutes where dad was staring at me and I was staring out at the dark water. For some reason I felt obligated to protect it. The Sea, like camp-half blood, was like another home to me. I sighed again and muttered. "How am I gonna tell Annabeth."

Poseidon put a hand on my shoulder. "I am truly sorry son. I'll come back for you in a week." He turned and walked into the ocean and disappeared.

I plopped down in the sand buried my head in my hands.

"Percy?" I small voice called from behind me.

I turned to see Annabeth, standing a few feet behind me, clutching her yankees cap so hard in one hand that her knuckles were turning white. There were tears that were threatening to spill from her beautiful grey eyes. I stood up quickly and closed the gap between us. "Annabeth. How much did you hear?"

"All of it." She whispered in a small voice.

I pulled her into a hug. I half expected her to shove me back into the sand, but instead she dropped her cap and wrapped her arms around my neck, buried her head in shirt and began to sob. I ran my hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. I didn't care that she was soaking my shirt or that it was well passed one in the morning and we had to leave camp by eight for another doctors appointment and she didn't seem to care either.

"Tell me not to go." I told her.

"W-what?"She whimpered into my chest.

"Tell me not to go and I won't. I'll find a way out of it."

She looked up at me, green eyes meeting grey, and kissed me passionately. "I can't tell you that Seaweed Brain. You have to go. You know that, and I know that, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." She put her hand on her round stomach. "I want you to be here to experience this with me. But you have to help Poseidon."

"Annabeth, I want to be here too. I'm so so sorry that this happened."

"It isn't your fault. Promise you'll kick some sea monster butt for me?"

I smiled at her. "Promise."

"I love you so much Seaweed Brain." She put her head on my chest.

"I love you too Wise Girl."

"I'm still throwing you that party."

I rubbered her back. "Yeah, I know."

**Thalia's POV:**

I was woken up by a loud knock on my cabin door. I glanced at the clock and, upon realizing it was five fifty eight in the morning, I groaned and rolled over, burying my head n the pillow. The knocking continued. I growled and got up. Another knock. I swung open the door, ready to beat whoever was waking me up at six in the morning, but I stopped when I saw a certain pregnant daughter of Athena. Her eyed were red and puffy and she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Oh my gods Annabeth, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Can I come in?" She whispered.

"Of course come in." I took her arm and led her over to my bed. We sat down and I grabbed her a box of tissues from my night stand.

"He's leaving." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"He's leaving." She repeated.

"Who?"

She whimpered. "Percy."

I stood up quickly, furious. "That Kelp headed idiot is leaving! I'll kill him! I warned him. I told him if he ever hurt you-"

"Oh gods Thalia, not like that." She said quickly, touching my arm.

"Oh really? The what is it?" She demanded.

"He's going to war Thals. He's g-going to g-go and help P-poseidon f-fight Oceanus." Her voice got shakier and shakier.

"Oh my gods." I said again.

I sat down next to the now hysterically sobbing daughter of Athena. I pulled her into an hug. "When does he leave Annie?"

"I-in a w-week."

I nodded and rubbed her back.

"I-I told him h-he needed to go, but I-I can't do this whole pregnancy thing without him. I-I n-need him. I-I can't do it alone."

"Annie, you are in no way alone. It's not like he's leaving you forever. Just a month or two. He'll be back before the babies are born. And in the mean time you have me and Nico. And Clarisse and Chris. Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel will be here for the next few weeks too. And Grover and Juniper are here for you. You won't be alone. I promise."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Can I ask you another favor?"

"Anything brainiac."

"I want to through Percy a birthday….. and I guess going away party this weekend. Can you help me plan it?"

I laughed. "Yeah sure. Nico can help us too. He gets back from his meeting with his father tonight." She smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

"You want me to beat Jackson up for you?" I asked her.

She chuckled. "No. I'm not mad at him. I'm sad, but not mad at him. I'm not even really that angry at Poseidon. But I am furious at Oceanus."

"Yeah me to."

She took in a shaky breath. "He hasn't even left yet and I already miss him so much." We were quiet for a little while. She was rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"Annie?"

"Mmhmm."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not really no."

"Where's Perce?"

"He went to talk to Chiron. You know, to tell him what happened last night with Poseidon. He told he he wanted me to get as much sleep as possible and that he would meet me in the dinning pavilion at seven thirty so we can leave for my doctors appointment."

"Go lay down Annie. Sleep for an hour. I'll wake you up at seven so you can get ready." I told her standing up.

"Can..can I stay here?" She whispered.

"Won't May wake up and wonder where you are?"

She laughed. "May isn't even there. She really wanted to spend some more time with Maddie, so she begged Chiron to let her go their for a sleepover. Chiron was dead set against it, but May was adamant. She sat at the bottom of the lake and refused to come up until she was allowed to go."

I laughed a shook my head. "That girl acts more and more like her brother everyday."

Annabeth smiled and nodded. She lay down on my bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She turned so she was facing the wall. I watched as she shook with new fallen silent tears. I sighed and grabbed my clothes. I wanted to go back to sleep, but Annabeth was in my bed and she needed some time alone. I changed quickly and walked outside. It was hot and humid so I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I decided to go to the big house to IM Nico and see when he was going to be I got there I saw a certain son of the sea god siting on the steps. His elbow were on his knees and his head was in his hands. He looked, to put it simply, miserable. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked up, saw it was me, then put his head back in his hands.

"Annabeth told me." I said.

He shrugged. "Figured she would."

"She's pretty upset."

"Yeah. She probably wants to kill me." He tugged at his hair, looking ready to pull it out.

"Perce, she isn't mad at you. She's really sad about you leaving, but she isn't mad. Well at you anyway. Oceanus she's completely pissed at." I said, leaning on the step behind me. "It's not your fault okay? Don't be so hard on yourself. Go down there, kick some butt and come back as soon as you can. But stop pretending your already gone. You have a week. Spend that time with her."

He looked up at me. His eyes were red and puffy too. He smirked. "Thalia Grace, when did you become the voice of reason?"

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. He shoved me back. "Thanks Pinecone Face."

"Anytime Kelp Head. She's in my cabin." I watched him stand up and jog away towards the cabins.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I listened to Thalia leave the cabin and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone opened the cabin door and quietly walked toward me.

"Wise Girl? You awake?"

I sat up as quickly as I could and turned to face him. "Percy."

He finished crossing the room and sat down next to me. I grabbed his hand and kissed each finger. He pulled me into a strong hug. I buried my head in his shoulder and he began trekking my hair. I was crying again. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed small circles on my stomach.

"Wise Girl, I my have to leave for a little while, but I'm not gone yet. And I won't be gone for very long." He whispered.

I looked up at him. I needed to voice my real concern. "You'll come back to me right."

He looked confused. "You think I would leave you permanently?"

"No! No. Not purposely, but…. just please be careful down there. I can't lose you. I just can't. I need you."

"And I need you Wise Girl. You won't lose me. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He kissed me. "Come we have to leave for your doctors appointment in about an hour and you're not even dressed yet."

I didn't want to move. I felt comfortable and safe in his arms. But he was right. This was an exciting appointment. Today was the day we might be able to find out the gender of the babies. We stood up and walked hand in hand to his cabin. I was feeling a little bit better about him going, but I still wished he didn't have to. I got dressed and we headed to the top of half-blood hill and down to Percy's car, which was parked at the base of the hill. He opened the door for me and I chuckled slightly. He got in the other side and steered with one hand while holding my hand in the other. He was rubbing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I glanced over at him. He looked about as tired as I felt. He must have noticed me staring at him because he glanced over and smiled, before turning his attention back to the road.

"What?" He laughed.

"Nothing. You just seem kinda tired." I shrugged.

He snorted. "So do you."

"So we match?" I chuckled.

"I guess we do." He sighed.

I brought our intertwined hands to my lips and kissed the back of his. "I'm really gonna miss you Seaweed Brain."

"I'm really gonna miss you too Wise Girl. But I'll be back before you even know I'm gone."

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that."

He let go of my hand and rubbed my stomach for a minute, then he put both hands on the wheel. He pulled into the parking lot of the doctors office and got out of the car. He jogged around to my side to open my door for me. He helped me out of the car and he linked out arms.

"Guess what Annabeth!"

"Yes Percy?"

"We get to find out the gender of the babies today!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe Percy." I laughed. "It depends on a lot of different things. Like the position of the baby, the size, the-"

"Come on Wise Girl, let me be excited." He kissed my cheek.

We walked into the waiting room and he went to sign in while I sat in a chair. He walked over to me and sat down. He put his arm around my shoulder. "We're going to be okay Wise Girl. We'll be fine." I didn't know who he was trying to convince.

"So, if we're able to tell do you want to know the genders of the babies?" Dr. Thompson asked as she put some of the gel on my stomach.

I looked at Percy and he looked at me. I nodded. Percy smiled and said "Yes."

Dr. Thompson smiled. She was quiet for a few minutes, trying to get a clear picture."Okay well this one right her." She said, pointing to the baby that was slightly smaller and lower on the screen. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, baby number one is a girl."

Percy smiled and whispered "A girl."

"And this one." She pointed to the larger of the two. "Is a boy."

I smiled. I was going to have a son and daughter. Percy looked as happy as I felt. Dr. Thompson printed us a picture and left the room. I turned to Percy and he captured my lips with his. He put both hand on my arms and pulled away. He eyes were full of happiness.

"A boy and a girl." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "A boy and a girl."

**So there you have it. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought. Until the next chapter -LunarWhispers.**


	12. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:**** If you recognize it I probably don't own it.**

**Percy's POV;**

I folded my arms across my chest and leaned my head against the wall of my cabin. I was sitting on my bunk waiting for Nico to come and get me. It had been six days since we found out the genders of the babies and today was the "surprise" birthday and or good luck with the whole Oceanus situation party. Even though I knew about the party, Annabeth insisted that I pretend to be surprised. The only thing she told me about this party was when it was going to be and that I should dress nicely. I was wearing a blue green polo and tan shorts. It was hard to believe that I would have to leave Annabeth in less then twenty four hours. It was going to be one of the hardest things I would ever have to do. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the fountain in the corner of my cabin.

"Percy?" A voice far to feminine to be Nico called from the door.

I looked up to see my mom standing in the door way. I smiled and stood up, crossed the room and hugged her. I led her into the cabin and over to the bed. She sat down and I pulled a chair to sit across from her. "So who have you been mom. Where are Paul and Maddie?"

"They're already at the dining Pavilion. Maddie wanted to see May and Paul didn't want her to go alone. But I wanted to come and see you before hand." Se put her hand on my knee. "You're leaving tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "Who-"

She smiled sadly. "You're wife. She called to invite us and… well she told me everything. I haven't told Madison yet, but Paul knows. I was going to wait until the end of the summer to talk to you about this, but since you most likely won't be here," she wiped a tear from her eye. "I thought we should talk about it now."

"Talk about what?"

"May."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What about May?"

"Well, I know you told me when you visited last month that you don't want her to go back to her relatives, but I really don't think she should be staying here at camp year round. She's too young not to go to school ."

"Annabeth turned out fine." I replied.

"Yes she did. But I think it would be good for May to have a normal school experience."

"Yeah. I was actually planning on asking her to come live with Annabeth and me, but then dad showed up and well…"

"Percy even if you weren't going to help your Father, you and Annabeth are expecting twins. You're just starting your family. You're young."

"So what are you suggesting Mom?"

"Well Percy, Maddie and May seem to get along very well and May is absolutely no trouble."

"Mom, Are you seriously suggesting having May go and live with you?" I said standing up quickly.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd have to ask her, but I think it would be a great idea."

I sat down next to her and hugged her again. "Thank you Mom."

"No problem. Now come on. We have a party to get to."

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth." Piper, who had come back yesterday ahead of the rest of Percy's Roman friends to help set up, said as I ran over to check the food.

Then I went to move some balloons from one table to another. "Annabeth." Clarisse said sounding annoyed

I ignored her and went to fill up the chip bowls.

"Annie relax, everything looks wonderful." Thalia said following me as I ran around the dining pavilion.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry guys. I just want everything to be perfect." I replied.

Thalia put her hand on my shoulder and I spun around to face her. "Annie. Calm. Down. Stressing out about it isn't good for you and it isn't good for the babies."

"Annabeth!"

May and Maddie came running over to us, both with huge smiles on their faces. The both looked adorable. May was wearing a pale blue sundress with stripped pattern. A bow was tied in the back of the dress. She had one of the Aphrodite girls curl her hair so it fell in ringlets around her face. Madison was wearing a flower patterned pink dress. He hair was braided into pigtails. They were holding hands. It was really nice to see that they were close. It would mean so much to Percy. I looked down at my own outfit. Piper had taken me shopping for it yesterday. It was a grey spaghetti strap dress with a tie right above my waist. She had also done my hair. All she had really done was pulled it off my face and sprayed it. I was wearing flip flops because my feet were killing me today.

"Hi girls." I answered them.

"When's Percy gonna get here?" Madison asked.

"Soon Maddie. Your mom just went to get him." I reassured her.

"Can we do anything to help?" May asked.

"Sure girls." I pointed to the bags of chips in the corner. "Can you girls fill the rest of the bowls?"

The giggled, nodded and ran off to grab the chips. Thalia dragged me over to a chair next to Piper and made me sit down. I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my stomach. The babies had been moving around a bit, but not enough for anyone else to feel yet. It sort of just felt like butterflies or something like that. Piper rubbed my arm reassuringly. I opened my eyes to look at her. She had her hair down and straight. She was wearing a short simple red sundress. I was glad she was able to come back early. I had really missed her.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I sighed.

"No you're not." Thalia said sitting down next to me. "Don't think any of us forgot what tomorrow is."

Piper smiled sadly. "Don't worry Annabeth. Everything will fine you'll see."

"Yeah." Clarisse agreed. "Just try to enjoy this party. You've worked so hard on putting it together and you deserve it."

I was about to respond when I heard a squeal from the other side of the dining Pavilion. I looked up to see Hazel running toward us. She was wearing a purple sundress that went down to her knees. I stood up and she pulled me into a hug. I saw Jason and Frank walking behind us. Frank was laughing at his girlfriends actions. Piper ran over to Jason and hugged him. They shared a kiss and then held hands and walked over to us.

"Annabeth. How are you feeling?" Hazel asked touching my stomach. "You look great."

"Thanks. I'm actually feeling pretty good today." I said with a smile.

Hazel walked over to Thalia and Clarisse to say hello. I walked over to Frank and Jason. "It's great to see you guys." I said, hugging each of them and giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you too Annabeth." Jason said.

"Hazel was right," Frank said patting my arm "You look great."

"So were's Jackson?" Jason asked putting his arm back around Piper. I sat back down next to Thalia and Hazel. Frank leaned against to wall and Jason sat down with Piper on his lap.

"I made him wait in his cabin while we set up. His mom actually just went to get him." I explained.

"So he doesn't know you're throwing him a party?" Jason sued raising an eyebrow.

"No he knows. But I didn't want him to see anything before it was all set up and done."

"We finished Annabeth!" Maddie exclaimed as her and May ran over to us.

"Hey!" May said turning to Hazel. "I saw you in the bathroom last month!"

"What?" Everyone Piper, Frank, and Jason asked, puzzled.

I laughed. "Hazel IM'ed us while we were brushing our hair at a rest stop on a quest last month."

"And who, may I ask,are they?" Jason said gesturing to Madison and May.

"Well this is May, daughter of Poseidon." I said pointing to may. "And this is Madison-"

"Maddie." Maddie said crossing her arms.

Thalia chuckled. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Maddie, Percy's mortal sister."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Frank." Frank said.

"Jason."

"Hazel."

We talked for a little bit and were soon joined by Nico, Grover, and Juniper. We were talking about Grovers recent missions and the plans he had with Juniper to start living together. We continued to talk until I saw Percy and his mom walking in. Mrs. Blofis walked immediately over to Paul who was trying to hold a conversation with Mr. D, but was failing miserably. I guess he didn't know that Mr.D was actually Dionysus. Percy glanced around and then he spotted us. He smiled and walked over. I stood up and met him half way. He gave me a hug and then took my hand to lead us back to our waiting friends.

"Hey Perce. Good to see you. Happy Birthday." Grover said slapping Percy on the back.

"Thanks G-man. It's nice to see you." Percy replied. He exchanged hellos with everyone else. He told me he would be back in a minute and then he pulled May aside. I watched as he told her something. Her face lit up and she nodded vigorously. She jumped into Percy's arms and hugged him tightly. He picked her up and hugged her back. After he put her down she ran over to Maddie, said something and then they both started jumping up and down, giggling. I crossed my arms and gave he a questioning look as he walked back over to me. A slow song started playing.

"Care to dance?" He asked holding his hand out to me

I smiled and took his hand. We started dancing. I put my head on his chest. "What was that about Seaweed Brain?"

"What was what about Wise Gril?"

"What you were just talking about with May."

"Oh, well mom said that if May wanted to she could go and live with her for the year and, if all goes well, she could make to arrangement permanent." He said resting his head on mine.

"That's great Percy! Oh May must be so excited."

"Yeah she is."

The song stopped and Chiron tapped his glass. Thalia and Nico walked over to us and Nico handed Percy a glass of wine (which Dionysus had reluctantly allowed until midnight only on the groups that "Getting rid of Peter Johnson is something worth celebrating") and Thalia handed me a glass of what I assumed was water. Percy put an arm around waist and we turned to face Chiron who was ready to make a toast.

"To Percy Jackson." He began. "Happy twenty third birthday and congratulations to you and Annabeth. May the gods bless your children. Percy we all wish you luck in the war with Oceanus. May you return safely and quickly." I couldn't agree more. There was clapping and everyone took a sip of their drinks. The music started back up and I turned to Percy.

"I'm gonna go talk to Clarisse." I kissed him quickly. "I'll see you later."

Percy rubbed my arm affectionately then walked over to talk to Frank. I walked over to Clarisse who was sitting next to Chris at a table. She looked up when she heard me coming over and gestured for me to sit down next to her, which I did.

"Hey Annabeth. How you holding up?" Chris asked putting his hand on top of mine.

I shrugged. "Fine."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously! I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever you say."

"So," I said trying to change the subject. "When do you guys think you're going to have the wedding?"

"Well," Chris said. "We're going to wait until Perce gets back."

"Yeah, we're think some time in the spring." Clarisse added.

"That sounds nice. And by that point we'll have two little babies here." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Oh yeah, thats true too." Chris laughed.

"Hey guys!" Thalia said walking over to us and sitting down next to me. "What are we talking about?"

"Our wedding." Clarisse answered.

"Oh cool." Thalia said. "Nico and I were thinking we'd have ours next summer. Neither one of us really has any other family besides the people here at camp and we would all be in one place anyway."

"Smart." Clarisse said.

We laughed and talked for a while. I noticed the sun start to go down. I stood up.

"Where're you going Annie?" Thalia asked.

"To find my husband." I replied and then walked away.

May and Madison were sitting in the corner of the dining pavilion talking about all of the amazing things they would be doing over the school year now that they would be living together. Apparently Sally had agreed to take them both shopping for clothes as soon as camp let out. It was probably a good idea because May didn't really have clothes besides three or four T-shirts (her camp shirt), a pair of shorts, a pair of jeans, and two sundress. I didn't know if that was all she owned, but it was all she had at camp with her.

"Hey girls. Where's your brother?"

"Oh he left a little while ago." Madison said.

"Yeah, he was heading towards the beach." May added.

I thanked them, slipped out of the dining pavilion, and headed towards the beach. I was a nice day, warm but slightly windy. The sun was setting over the water tinting the sky different shades of pinks and oranges. It was beautiful. I spotted Percy. He was laying in the sand, hie eyes closed and his palms facing upward. I walked over next to him and eased myself down next to him. He didn't say anything. He just remained lying there his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't asleep because he wasn't snoring. I wished he would open his eyes so I could see the beautiful sea green color that lay beneath. I ran my hand through his hair.

"Hey sweetheart. Why are you out here all alone?" I asked him.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at me. He smiled at sat up. "I was hoping you would come and find me Wise Girl."

"Well here I am Seaweed Brain." I replied. He was leaning in and before I knew it we were kissing. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me onto his lap. We broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Tomorrow?" I whispered.

He smiled sadly. "Tomorrow."

"Did your dad tell you what time he's coming to get you?" I asked putting my head on his shoulder.

"Um yeah….." He said slowly.

I sighed. "What time Percy?"

"Right after breakfast. I have to meet dad here once I'm done with breakfast."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We sat there watching the sunset. At some point Percy had slid a hand to my stomach and began to rub small circles. The waves didn't quite reach our feet. This kind of reminded me of the night that Poseidon came to tell Percy that he needed him to help fight the war with Oceanus. It seemed like it was yesterday, not one week ago. Tonight was the last night we would spend in each others arms for a while. The sun was almost completely gone by the time Percy spoke again.

"We should probably go back to the party." He murmured into my hair.

"Yeah, we should." He helped me stand up and we walked hand in hand back to the dining pavilion.

_The Next Morning_

Percy had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him. We were waiting on the beach for Poseidon to come and get him.

"Please don't cry Wise Girl. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." Percy said.

"Doubt it." I mumbled.

Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and Chris were standing and watching are sad goodbye scene. Nico had one arm around Thalia and he had May's hand in his other hand. The Romans and Piper had all left after the party had ended last night. Sally, Paul and Madison had all gone home as well. The only bystanders that was crying was May. She had already said goodbye to Percy.

Percy looked me in the eyes and then looked at my stomach where our children currently resided. He placed one hand on it then looked back at me. "Take care of them okay. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can."

"Of course. You take care of yourself okay Seaweed Brain." He kissed me. I pulled away. "And if you see any cute mermaids while your down there….. well just don't forget about me okay."

"I could never forget about you Wise Girl. I'll IM you whenever I can. Everyday if I have to." He whispered.

"That'll cost you a lot of Drachmas Percy."

"You're worth it."

There was a bright light and everyone turned to see Poseidon walking out of the waves. Poseidon put a hand on Percy's shoulder and nodded. Percy turned and gave me on last passionate kiss and then turned to walk into the waves. He held my hand as he walked away, I reached as far as I could until his finger tips left my grasp. I wrapped my hands around my stomach. I felt tears fall from my eyes and watched him, all too quickly I, disappear beneath the waves.

"Be safe." I whispered, though he was already gone.

**So not the happiest chapter, but still. I'll update as soon as I can. Until next update **

**-LunarWhisper**


	13. Problems

**Okay so heres another Chapter! There are a few time skips in this one, but it shouldn't be that hard to follow.**

**Disclaimer: ****It's not mine **

**Annabeth's POV:**

"You'll come and visit me right?" May asked as she handed me one of my shirts.

"Of course Guppy." I said taking the shirt from her.

I could hardly believe camp was already over. It seemed like just yesterday I was telling Percy he was going to be a father. Thinking of Percy sent a small pang of sadness through my chest. He had only IM'ed me once since he left, and that was the night on the day he had left. He had told me he would IM at least once a week, but he hadn't. I had tried to reach him, but I wasn't able to get through. May was helping me pack up my clothes and Percy's because Percy had left all of his cloths here. His dad had told him any clothes that he may need would be there for him. I picked up his camp shirt and held it against my cheek. It still smelt like him. My siblings had wanted me to move back into the Athena cabin after Percy had left, but I stayed in the Poseidon cabin so May wouldn't have to be alone (Tyson had gone back to help Poseidon with the war as well). I placed it into his suitcase. Nico was going to carry them out to the car for me. Thalia and Nico had already agreed that they would take the ride back home with me. I had to get Percy's car home and Thalia was dead set against me driving alone. Her and Nico had moved to an apartment a few minutes from ours. Thalia had gotten a job bar tending job while Nico was finishing up his last year of college. Sally was coming to pick May up in about a half hour. She wasn't happy about leaving camp, but she was absolutely ecstatic about going to live with Madison. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the cabin door.

"It's open!" I called.

Thalia opened the door and poked her head in. I motioned for her to come and and she did. She was still in her black plaid pajama pants and a solid black tank top. He hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to the suit case and flopped down on his back. May laughed and I rolled my eyes at her. The daughter of Zeus must not be fully awake yet.

"You're not dressed Thals." I said putting the last of my shirts into the suit case.

"I'm going home like this." She grumbled. "As soon as we get back to your house I'm going to help you on pack and then I'm crashing on your couch." She stated with no questioning tone in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say Thalia."

She sat up and glared at me.

"Sorry Thals. Did you have a late night last night?" I mocked her.

She smirked "As a matter of fact I did."

I covered May's ears quickly. "Thalia, their are children in the room."

"Child." She retorted.

I pointed to my stomach. "Children."

She rolled her eyes. May zipped up her small suitcase. She rolled the suitcase out of the door and ran off towards the hill. I followed her lead by zipping up my own suitcase and then Percy's. I went to lift the suit case off the bed when Thalia yanked it from my grasp. She gave me a disapproving look. I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows at her.

"No lifting anything to heavy." She instructed.

"It's not that-"

"Annabeth." She scolded.

"But I can-"

"No."

"Annie."

"Thals."

"Nico." Nico said from his position leaning against the door frame.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She mumbled. "Nico can you please help Annabeth carry her stuff out to the car?"

Nico shrugged. "Sure." He walked over to the bed and took a suitcase in each hand and then left the cabin to bring them to Percy's car. I glared at Thalia.

"What?" She asked.

"I could have handled it myself." I said stubbornly.

"Yeah Annabeth you could have. If you even't almost five months pregnant with twins."

I sighed. "I guess. But-" I froze.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" Thalia said jumping up and moving to stand next to me. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Instead of answering her, I grabbed her hand and placed it on a spot near the top of my stomach where I had defiantly just felt a sharp kick. I had felt movement before but nothing like this. She looked at me confused. I held up a finger telling her to wait, which she did. After about a minute another sharp kick was delivered to the spot where Thalia's hand was. She pulled her hand away quickly in shock, but once the truth hit her she smiled.

"Was that just-" She began."

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"The boy, I think." I said remembering the position of the babies on the screen.

Thalia snorted. "Well it makes sense. He definitely Jackson's son."

And with that my daughter delivered a sharp kick as well. It was almost like she didn't want to be shown up by her brother.

"And now my baby girl just kicked. Guess she doesn't want her brother to get all the glory." I said, rubbing the spot where she had kicked me.

Thalia laughed. "I'm gonna go see if Nico needs help. I'll meet you at the top of the hill." She left the cabin

I sighed and smiled sadly. I rubbed the spot where my son was still kicking frantically. "Percy I was you were here to feel this." I whispered to myself.

"Feel what?" A voice made me jump. I spun around to see the misty image of my husband.

"Percy! Thank the gods!"

"Sorry I took so long to IM you Wise Girl. I've been pretty busy."

"You better be. I'm just glad you're safe."

Percy smiled widely. He was dressed in full Greek battle armor, that had a trident inscribed on the right side one his chest. My first reaction was that he seemed perfectly fine. And then he removed his helmet and I got a good look at him. His lip was slip. One of his eyes was black and swollen. When he ran his hand through his hair I was able to see that he had a gash that had been stitched up running along his temple. His grey streak seemed more prominent and exhaustion was etched into his features. This didn't make any sense. He was underwater and should be able to use that to heal himself and draw strength from it as well.

He must have noticed me staring because his smile fell slightly. "It's nothing Wise Girl. I'm fine I promise. This," He gestured to his face. "Was my own stupidity and it won't happen again."

"Why hasn't the water healed you?" I asked him.

He winced. "Only so much the water can do Wise Girl. Besides, dads attention is so divided and it's more for dad to focus on defeating Oceanus then anything else. It also probably has something to do with the fact that dad still doesn't have complete control of the domain."

"Oh." I said at a loss for words.

"So," He said, obviously trying to change the subject. "What were you saying when I IM'ed you?"

"Oh yeah! Well today, Thalia was able to feel the babies kick!"

His eyes widened. "Really! I wish I could be there Annabeth. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Seaweed Brain, you really need to IM me more often. Or better yet, come home."

"I will Wis Girl. As soon as I possibly can I'll come back to you. But right now things aren't looking to good down here. Yesterday-" Something exploded behind his right shoulder. He looked over at it and cursed under his breath.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go Wise Girl."

"But you just called."

"I know. I'm so so sorry." He put his helmet back on. "I'll call you as soon as I can. You won't' have to wait so longs this time. I love you."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain. Be careful. And try to get some sleep you look tired."

He smiled and nodded. 'Will do Wise Girl." Then he swiped his hand through the message, leaving me standing alone in his cabin. I turned the light off and closed the door. When I got to the hill Sally was already there. She must have seen the expression on my face because she smiled sadly and said "He Iris Messaged you didn't he."

I nodded. "Yeah, just now. He said things aren't going well, but that he'll try to IM me again as soon as he can."

Sally put her hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fin Annabeth. He'll be back before you know it. Come visit anytime you need too."

May walked up to me and hugged me. "See you soon Annabeth. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Guppy."

Sally took her hand and led her to the car. Madison was in the car waiting and smiling happily. They got in and drove away. I walked over to Percy's car. Thalia was in the drivers seat and Nico was in the back seat, putting slightly. I got into the the front seat and stared questioningly at Thalia.

"Your husbands car, you get shot gun." She said simply. Nico snorted.

"Why can't I drive?"

"Because I wanna drive." She replied simply. She pulled away from half-blood hill and headed in the direction of my apartment.

I began twiddling with my thumbs. "Percy IM'ed me."

"What?" Thalia and Nico both said at the same time. Thalia slammed the brakes in surprised, sending Nico flying into her headrest and me against the seat belt. I rubbed my stomach. The babies each kicked me once, probably annoyed.

"Geez Thals." Nico said rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry. So what happened Annabeth?" Thalia said starting to drive again.

"Well, like I said, Percy was finally able to IM me. It happened before when Thalia went to see if you needed help with the bags Nico. I went to leave the cabin and right before I did he IM'ed me." I explained.

"So what's the update?" Nico said leaning forward.

"He said things aren't going to well. He looked like terrible too."

"How so?" Thalia asked.

"Well he was kind of banged up and he looked so tired." I whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine." Thalia rubbed my leg.

"Yeah, Perce knows how to handle himself." Nico added.

"Yeah." Thalia agreed. "But what I don't get is, why didn't the water heal him?"

"He said there's only so much that the water can do, especially when Poseidon's attention is so divided." I explained to them.

"Hmm. Makes sense I guess." Nico shrugged. "So what are we doing for lunch guys?"

"I was just gonna order a pizza when I got home." I told them.

"Sounds good." Nico said. He sprawled out in the back and was snoring within minutes.

Thalia laughed. "He had a late night too."

I punched her lightly on the arm, but laughed. It was hard with Percy gone, but with friends like Thalia and Nico I would be able to get through it.

"Thanks for staying over Thalia." I told her. We were both sitting in my bedroom. Nico was on the couch and they had both agreed to spend tonight with me.

"No problem Annie." She said flipping through the channels on the TV.

My son delivered another sharp kick and I winced slightly. Thalia looked over at me and smiled. "You okay there Mommy?" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah. This little boy is definitely his fathers son." I laughed and then I lay on my back stretching out trying. I rubbed the spot where he was trying to calm him down a little bit. It didn't work and he kicked me again.

"Ugg! Thalia do something about this kid!" I groaned.

She laughed. "No even born yet and he's already giving you problems."

"Why can't you be more mellow like your sister?" I said toward the spot where my son was. Thalia laughed again and then went back to channel surfing. Soon enough the baby settled down and I was able to drift off into sleep.

**Percy's POV:**

_Four weeks later._

I took off my helmet, threw if in the corner of my room, and plopped down on my bed. It was pretty dark and I was completely drained. I sat up and removed the rest of my armor. I took off my shirt and changed into pajama bottoms. I allowed the water to soak me, rinsing the sweat from my body (who knew that someone could actually sweat underwater?). After a few minutes I willed myself to be dry again. I rolled my shoulders, loosening the tight muscles there. I had been a rough couple of weeks. When I first got here dad had sent me on a few smaller missions to stop Oceanus's ranks from advancing. It had worked for a while, but recently Oceanus has been sending more and more troops farther and farther our way. It had been so tiring. I had been able to IM Annabeth about three times since the time I IM'ed her when she was leaving camp. I missed her so much, but I knew I was doing the right thing by staying here and helping dad. I checked the water proof watch that Annabeth had gotten me for my birthday a few years ago. It was nine o'clock. I wondered if Annabeth would still be awake. I reached over to the nightstand and pulled a golden drachma out of my draw. I went over the corner of my room where a fountain that was identical to the one in my cabin. I threw the Drachma in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I smiled a bit when I said her name.

She was standing in our bedroom. She must have just taken a shower because her blonde hair was wet. She was wearing plaid fleece pajama pants and a large New York City T-shirt. She had the shirt pulled up and she was examining her stomach in the mirror over our dresser. I pulled the chair from my desk over and sat down.

"Hey Wise Girl." I said.

She jumped and quickly pulled her shirt down. She spun around to face me and smiled widely. 'Seaweed brian! Oh gods it's so good to see you." She walked over to the bed and eased herself down was nearly six months pregnant and it was obvious she was starting to get uncomfortable, though she would never admit it to anyone. "So what's going on."

I shrugged. "Same old same old." She folded her arms and I could tell she was checking me for any knew injuries. I tried twisting a little bit she she wouldn't see the large bruise that now inhabited my left shoulder and ran across my collar bone. To late. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh this?" I said gesturing to my shoulder. "No big deal." I answered, not wanting to tell her how I was thrown into a wall fighting a sea serpent a couple weeks ago. Annabeth didn't look convinced at all. I smiled. "Seriously Wise Girl, it's pretty old. Let's talk about something else."

She still looked unconvinced. "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain."

"So how's work?"

"Great! I've been working pretty much from home. I've only had to go in once or twice since camp ended and that was to submit final designs. It gets pretty lonely round here, but Thalia and Nico moved in just a few blocks away from have here and they have both been really helpful. I would much rather have you here though. So how have you been?"

"Okay. The fights pretty even at this point. Dad can't seem to break Oceanus and Oceanus can't seem to break dad. I haven't had any free time lately. Dad's been sending me pretty much ragged, but it's okay because the sooner we beat Oceanus the sooner I can go home." We both smiled at the thought. "So how are the babies Wise Girl? Have they been giving you any trouble?"

"Well the way they kick… let's just say they're definitely your kids Seaweed Brain." We both laughed. "I had a doctors appointment today! Thalia took me. Oh hold on a minute." She reached over and grabbed something on the night stand next to her. Her face lit up with beautiful smile. When she held it up I realized it was a sonogram picture that she must have gotten today. "Look. Heres your son." She pointed to the baby that was higher up. "And here's your daughter." She pointed to the baby that was lower. I smiled. It was a little strange hearing her refer the them as my son and daughter. She put the picture down. "They're both perfectly healthy. Our little girl is tinier then our little boy, but they're both fine.'

"That's great Wise Girl. I really wish I was there." I said leaning back in the chair.

"I wish you were here to Seaweed Brain. I miss you so much. When do you think you're coming home?"

"I wish I knew Wise girl, but I just don't."

"Oh. Okay." She sighed and he smile fell.

"Oh come on now Wise Girl, please don't be sad. I feel terrible about it though. I'm trying. I'm trying really hard to beat Oceanus and come home to you." I could see the tears in her eyes. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be honey." She whispered. She yawned and tried to hide it behind her hand.

I chuckled. "Go to sleep sweetheart."

She yawned again. "But I'm not tired."

"Yes you are. You need your sleep."

She smiled at me. "Promise you'll IM soon?"

I nodded, though I wasn't sure if I could actual promise that. "I love you so much Wise Girl."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain. So, so much." We stared at each other, neither one of us disconnecting the call.

"Percy?" She asked quietly. "Can you stay on until I fall asleep? Please?"

I was super tired, but Annabeth was worth it. I smiled. "Anything for you Wise Girl."

She smiled and snuggled under the covers. Luckily the iris Message was positioned in a way where I could still see her face. She was lying on her back with her hands folded over her stomach. Her head was turned toward me and a small smile dance on her lips. "Goodnight Seaweed Brain." Her eyelids slowly began to droop and soon she was snoring quietly.

"Goodnight Wise Girl." I said, before I swiped my hand through the Iris Message and went to bed myself.

_Two weeks later._

"And Triton will lead his forces here." Dad said pointing to a spot pretty close to Oceanus fortress. We were in a meeting that included Me, my dad, Triton, Tyson, and a few other leaders. It had been about a week nice I last spoke with Annabeth and being apart from her was starting to kill me. I hated not being there for her, especially now when she needed me the most. Dad had said this meeting was very important, but so far it seemed like any of the other meetings we had had during this war.

"And then Percy will lead charge the fortress." Poseidon said. The room went quiet.

I decided to brake the silence. "What?"

"You all heard right. We are finally going to put an end to this war. By tonight, Oceanus will be defeated and I will have my domain back." There was cheering and Poseidon dismissed the meeting. I waited back while the others filed out of the hall. Dad was standing by the window looking out into his divided domain.I walked up and stood next to him.

"Dad?"

"Yes Percy."

"If…if we're going to defeat Oceanus by tonight then….then does that mean?"

"Yes." He said slowly. "If all goes well then tonight you can go home." He turned and walked out of the war room.

I smiled to myself and whispered to no one in particular "home."

We were so close to Oceanus's fortress. Tyson and Triton each led their forces and had attacked from the side. I had led mine straight through the center and Dad was pushing through on his own. I was fighting hard. Very hard. This plan had to work. I needed to beat Oceanus. I had to get back to my family. Dad was fighting his way through the line of monsters, but I was closer the the center where Oceanus was then he was. I managed to break through the line and I charged him. Stupid move. He fought back hard. I heard my dad screaming my name, telling me to pull back, but I didn't listen. I slashed with _Riptide _slicing open his leg and he cut my shoulder open, his blade going right through my armor. If I hadn't of been wearing it I probably would have lost my arm. I had to hold him off until dad got here. If I weakened him enough dad would be able to defeat him._ Just a little longer_. I told myself. _Just a little bit longer. For Annabeth. For your son and daughter. _I could feel the energy leaving my body. I got in a few more good hits, but so did he. There was another gash on my leg and my side. he hit me with the back of his sword, sending me flying and most likely breaking a rib or two. I stood up as quickly as I could and hit him with the hilt of my sword. I was breathing heavily now. Right when I thought I was going to drop, dad jumped in front of me and took over fighting him. I dropped my sword, not caring because it would return to my pocket at some point later. I fell to my knees and then my stomach. I watched as dad assumed his godly form. I closed my eyes quickly. And then the darkness took me.

"Percy? Percy can you hear me?" I heard my dad call my name.

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. Dad was standing over me in the infirmary back at his stronghold. I could already tell that he looked better. His hair was no longer grey and he looked so much younger and more energetic. I sat up, struggling a little bit. I looked down and noticed my armor had been removed and I was shirtless and my shoulder, waist, and leg were all wrapped in bandages.

"Did, did we?" I whispered.

He sat down in a chair across from me. "Yes Percy. We won. The bad news is you were hurt pretty badly. Oceanus's sword was poisoned. The healers were able to remove all of the poison, but the wounds will have to heal naturally. You'll be in pain for a while, but you should be able to return to work in a week or two." He explained.

I sighed and rubbed my shoulder, trying to relieve to sting. I looked up at him. "The good news?"

He smiled at me and put his hand on my good shoulder. "You can go home. Today."

**Thalia's POV:**

"So what do you want to do today?" Nico said as we walked over to Annabeth and Percy's place. Annabeth usually called us everyday by ten o'clock. It was about one o'clock in the afternoon and we hadn't heard from her yet so we decided to walk over to see her.

"I don't know, but we have to get Annabeth out of that apartment. She's really upset and we need to do something to get her mind off of it."

"We could go walk around central park." Nico suggested.

"She's six and a half months pregnant. With twins." I said rolling my eyes.

"So? She's still Annabeth." Nico laughed and so did I. We got to the apartment and Nico knocked on the door. No answer. We looked at each other and he knocked again. Still no answer. I raised my eyebrows at Nico and he nodded. I burst through the door. Everything was still in its place. It didn't seem like there was a struggle of any sort and if Annabeth had been kidnapped there would have been some sort of fighting back.

"You check the bedroom I'll check her office." I told Nico and he nodded in agreement. I ran to her office. It was completely untouched like she hadn't been in there in a while. She had a picture of her and Percy on her desk. It was from the summer we had defeated Gaea. Percy had been absolutely drained afterwards. He was so tired Annabeth had to drag him into the dining pavilion where beds were set up temporarily. The picture was Annabeth sitting on one of the beds with Percy's head in her lap. He was fast asleep, his head facing the camera. She had fallen asleep as well. She was probably stroking his hair because her hand was tangled in it. I wonder who had taken this because I had never seen it before.

"Thalia!" Nico called urgently. I ran from the office and into Annabeth's bed room. Annabeth was tangled up in the blankets and I could see her shivering. She was facing away from me and Nico was kneeling next to her, his hand on her forehead. He was whispering something to her that I couldn't her. I walked over a knelt down beside him. Annabeth's face was flushed and she was sweating. She was struggling to keep her eye open. Nico took my hand and put it on her forehead. She was burning up.I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet and brought it back into the bedroom. I knelt back down next to Nico.

"Annie, I need you to open your mouth. Just a little bit. I need to take your temperature." I whispered to her.

She nodded slightly and opened her mouth a little bit. I put the thermometer in and waited for the thing to beep. When it did and the screen read 102.7 degrees, I turned to Nico and said. "Grab the keys. We need to take her to the hospital."

**And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please please remember to review. See you all next time. -LunarWhispers. **


	14. Reunited

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer:****Apparently I don't own Percy Jackson :(.**

**Percy's POV:**

I was so excited I could hardly sit still in the back of the cab. I was about five minutes from my apartment and Annabeth. I hadn't messaged her because I really wanted to surprise her. I had made the cab driver stop so I could pick up some flowers for her on the way over. He didn't seem all that annoyed, but I was going to tip him well anyway. My heart was racing when he pulled up in front of my apartment. It was eight o'clock so I figured Annabeth would be home, even if she had decided to go out for the day. I walked in the apartment and immediately knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. I put the flowers on the counter and took out riptide. I quietly made my way through the house and it only took me a minute to realize no one was there. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Annabeth's number.

On the first ring someone picked up and said "Percy?"

"Thalia?" I asked. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Where're you?"

"I'm in my apartment and no one's here." I replied.

"Wait you're home! Oh thank the gods! Nico and I walked in earlier today and Annabeth hadn't gotten out of bed. She was burning up so we took her to the hospital. You have to get here now. But you're gonna have to take a cab. We kinda took your car."

"Is she okay?" I asked, panicky now.

"She's sleeping now. Just hurry up and get here." Thalia said before she hung up.

It was the middle of October and was starting to get colder out so I grabbed my favorite sweatshirt from the front hall closet and ran outside. The traffic was really bad today and I knew even if I did manage to get a cab, it would be easier just to run there. I took off. I ignored the protest from my wounded leg and kept running. Thank the gods we lived in New York. No one looked at me while I was running like a mad man and swerving through the crowds. After about twenty minutes of non-stop running, I reached the hospital. I ran up to the front desk and held the stick in my side, trying to catch my breath.

"Jackson. Annabeth Jackson what room?" I panted to the woman behind the desk.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you a family member?"

I nodded. "I'm her husband."

"Room 303. Down the hall and make a right."

I thanked her and followed her instructions. I opened the door and walked in. It was a small private room. The lights were dimmed and I heard Annabeth's soft snoring. She was lying in the bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin. Her face was slightly flushed and she looked tired. Nico and Thalia were no where sitting in the chairs, watching must have sensed me come in because as soon as I took a step both of there heads snapped toward me. Nico waved and turned his attention back to the TV, but Thalia stood up immediately walked over and gave me a hug.

"Glad you're back Kelp Head." She said. I winced slightly at her tight grip around my bruised ribs and she must have noticed because she pulled away and looked skeptically at me. "You okay?"

I brushed it off. "Later. How is she? What wrong? How are the babies?" I asked quickly.

"Relax Kelp Head. Al three of them are fine. Like I said before on the phone, she had a 102.7 fever so we took her here. Apparently she caught the flu. She was throwing up for a while, but she finally got to sleep. They want to keep her here for a few days until her fever is gone and they now she's completely healthy. They said the reason they want to keep her is because it's her first pregnancy and there is more then one baby." Thalia explained. Her eyes widened. "You're bleeding!"

I looked down at my leg and sure enough the spot on my jeans where I had been cut was a deep red. "Crap." I muttered. I walked over to the chair Thalias had previously occupied and sat dow. I rolled up my pants leg and Thalia gasped and the amount of blood that stained the bandages that lay beneath. I slowly unwrapped it to reveal the long jagged gash that was on my leg.

"Damn Perce." Nico muttered. Thalia stood up and went to get a wet towel as I unwrapped the bandages. She came back and started dabbing and the wound with the towel. The water stung at first, but it felt ten time better after a few seconds.

"So what happened Kelp Head?" Thalia asked as I reapplied to bandages.

"Well, in the final battle with Oceanus it was my job to weaken him before dad came in. Long story short, his blade was poisoned. He cut me here," I pointed to my leg. "here," I pointed to my side. "and here." I pointed to my shoulder. "The one on my leg must have reopened when I ran here. Dad's healers were able to get rid of the poison, but dad said the wounds will have to heal on their own. He also said I cracked a rib or two, but they're fine now, just a bit sore."

"So does that mean Oceanus is gone?" Thalia asked crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep back in Tartarus. Hopefully for long long time."

"Nice job Perce." Nico said. "One less thing we need to worry about."

I yawned and nodded. I stood up and motioned for Thalia to sit down. She scowled slightly, but sat down. I went over to the chair on Annabeth's side and took her hand. She was warm, but not as bad as Thalia had described. I pushed her hair behind her ear. Soon enough Nico and Thalia were snoring, leaning against each other. I had pulled a spare blanket f that had been on the nightstand and put it over them before returning to Annabeth's side. I put my hand on her stomach and immediately felt a sharp kick. From what I could tell my daughter had delivered the kick because it came from lower down. I put my other hand higher up and the other baby kicked it. I smiled and rubbed the spot affectionately. I was so absorbed with feeling my children kick that I jumped when a smaller hand touched mine. I looked back at Annabeth's face. Her beautiful grey eyes were open and staring at me in disbelief. Tears welled up in them.

"You're back." She whispered.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Where do you get off going and getting sick on me?" I replied. I put my hand on her cheek and she held onto it.

"Sorry." She looked me over,her eyes lingering on my leg. Her eyes widened. "What happened."

I shook my head. "Nothing you need to be worried about right now Wise Girl." I leaned down and kissed her lips. They were warm and dry, but I didn't care. "now you rest up Wise Girl. You need to get better soon so we can spend some more time together."

"Wait, don't you have to go back to help your dad?" She asked with sadness in her eyes.

I smiled and shook my head again. "We won Wise Girl. It's over and I'm not going anywhere. Now go to sleep."

"You'll be here when I wake up Seaweed Brain?" Her voice was airy, she was falling asleep again.

I took her hand and rubber circles in her palm. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

She nodded slightly and her eyes fluttered closed. I leaned forward on the bed and watched the beautiful sleeping form of my wife.

**Annabeth's POV:**

The first thing I notice when I woke up again was that I wasn't as shaky as I had been the night before. The next thing I noticed was someone's hand in mine. I opened my yes quickly and immediately closed them again. I opened them slower this time, allowing them to adjust to the light. When the were full open I looked at my hand and saw Percy's sleeping form beside me. He was holding my hand and his head was resting on the bed beside me. I was so convinced that last night had been a dream, and that he wasn't really here. I pushed the button that would move the bed into a sitting position. Once I was sitting up a moved the touch Percy's face.

"I wouldn't do that." Thalia said walking through the door with a bag of bagels in her arms. She walked in and put the bag on the table next to me. "The idiot stayed up all night. He finally crashed about an hour ago. It's about ten now." She pulled a chair over the the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Definitely better. Did the doctors say anything about the babies? Are they okay?" I asked her quickly.

Thalia nodded. "They're both fine. They were kicking for Percy last night." I smiled at that. "Your fever broke this morning. They just want to keep you here another day or two to make sure everything is okay." That made me grimace.

I sighed. "So where's Nico?"

"He went home to get Percy some clothes."

"Yeah I noticed his leg was bleeding. What's wrong?"

"Oh, well he was fighting Oceanus and got a little banged up. A few bruised ribs and a couple pretty nasty cuts. The blade was apparently poisoned, but Poseidon's healers were able to get rid of it. Now the cuts have to heal on their own." She explained.

I rubbed my head. "Thalia last night I think he told me he doesn't have to go back to his father. Something about the fact that they won? Did I dream that or-"

"You weren't dreaming Annie." Thalia interrupted. "Kelp Heads here to stay."

"Good."

Thalia took two bagels out of the bags and handed one to me. "You really scared him you know. He ran here from your apartment."

"He ran here? Really? Idiot." I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my bagel. "And yeah I scared him, but he's been scaring me every day the for the last two months."

"You scared me too. And Nico."

"Yeah that I'm sorry about." I said sincerely. At that point the son of Hades came walking through the door, carrying a duffle bag.

"Hey you're awake." He said to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." I replied. He pulled a chair over and dropped the duffle bag on the floor next to Percy. He reached over Thalia and pulled a bagel out of the bag.

He took a huge bet out of his bagel and motioned to Percy with a jerk of his head. "He finally crashed huh?"

I raised an eyebrow at Nico. "How long ago did you leave?"

He shrugged. "And hour, maybe two. I had to go home, shower, then go to your apartment."

"Oh, okay. Hey has my work called? I was suppose to stop by yesterday and drop off a final design plan. Crap! I have to have this other set done by Friday and-"

"Annie calm down. I called your work and they said that you should take it easy and to get the designs to them as soon as you can." Thalia said rubbing my arm.

Suddenly, Percy took in a sharp breath and his eyes fluttered open. He looked confused for a minute, but realization soon washed over him. He lifted his head up and looked around at all of us.

I chuckled. "Hey Seaweed Brain. We were trying to let you sleep."

He blinked at me and then shook his head to clear it. He stretched his arms above his head and we all saw him wince. He grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it. Thalia and Nico looked at each other.

"Let's see it Percy." Thalia said sternly.

"What?" His said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Show us you shoulder. And the cut on your side while you're at it." Nico said, finishing off his bagel.

"No, seriously guys it's fi-" he began.

"Percy. Now." I said crossing my arms.

The three of us were glaring at him now. He was official backed into a corner. He sighed and removed his shirt. He had his torso and right shoulder were heavily bandaged. I bit my nails as he began to unwrap the bandages. I had to stop my-self from crying out when he finally go them off. His shoulder had a long cut extending from his collar bone, over his shoulder, and down his back a little bit. It looked pretty deep. The cut on his side looked a little better. It didn't seem quite as deep, but it was just as long. Bruises covered most of his chest. He put the bandages on the bed and looked up at us. Thalia and Nico's expression were a mixture of shock and disgust. Mine was one of concern.

I was the first to speak. "That's not what I call careful Seaweed Brain."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Seriously dude. That's definitely going to leave a scar." Nico said. I winced at this. The last thing Percy needed was more scars.

"Can I rewrap them now?" Percy mumbled.

I nodded and looked at Thalia. She got the message and moved over to help him.

"I brought some more bandages. They're in the bag." Nico said gesturing to the duffle bag on the floor.

Thalia nodded and tok the badges out of the bag. She began to wrap up Percy's wounds expertly.

"When can you go back to work Perce?" Nico asked.

"A week or two." He replied.

"Two." I said.

He rolled his eyes. Thalia laughed and finished up with his bandages. He thanked her and then took out his clothes from the duffle bag that Nico had brought for him. One he had them, he got up and went into the bathroom to change. Thalia sat back down next to Nico and he gave her a quick kiss. I was so happy that they ended up together. They each deserved someone who made them as happy as Percy made me. A few minutes later Percy came out of the bathroom in a dress green t-shirt and a new pair of jeans. He sat down in his seat next to me and across from Thalia and Nico.

"Pass me a bagel?" Percy asked Nico. Nico nodded, reached into the bagel bag, and tossed him one. He ate it quickly, almost savagely, causing Thalia and I to laugh. We continued to talk for a while. Percy was in mid-sentence about one of the missions his dad had sent him on when he was down there when he yawned loudly.

"You really should get some sleep Percy. From what I can gather, you only got about an hour of sleep the past twenty four hours. Don't worry Seaweed Brain. I'll still be here when you wake up." I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes, but grabbed a blanket the way wrapped over a chair and another one the nurse must have brought in last night. He went in the corner, balled up one blanket like a pillow and covered himself with the other one. He was asleep within minutes. I couldn't help but smile. My Seaweed Brain was home and he was going to stay here. The threat of Oceanus was behind us and nothing was trying to kill us at the moment.

Thalia put her hand in front face. "You happy glow is blinding Annie." She joked.

"Well I am happy!" I replied.

"You're in the hospital." Nico said matter-of-factly.

"Gee, thanks for telling me Nico. I never would have guessed." I said sarcastically.

He shrugged. "Just making sure you knew."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "So you want us to stay here tonight?"

I shrugged. "Go home if you want to. Get some decent sleep." I smiled at my unconscious, snoring, Seaweed Brain. "I think i'l be okay."

_Two Days Late_

"Thank the gods!" I said as I plopped down in the front seat of Percy's car. He got in the drivers seat and laughed. "What! I was fine two days ago! Why did they have to keep me there. I hate hospitals."

"They wanted to make sure you were okay Wise Girl." He replied pulling away from the curb and taking my hand in one of his.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever I just don't see why-" I was cut off by kicks being delivered by my children

Percy glanced at me, worry on his face. "What's wrong."

I smiled and shook my head. "Nothings wrong." I took his hand that was holding mine and placed it on my stomach. I smile danced across his face.

"I'll never get tired of that." He smiled and then held my hand again. When he came to a stop light he turned to me. "Wanna go get something to eat or do you want to go home and order in?"

"Hmm. I don't care. As long as Im with you Im happy." I said as I kissed the back of his hand.

"Let's go home. I have to call work anyway. We can order Chinese and invite Nico and Thalia over." He suggested.

"Or we could not invite Nico and Thalia over." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. He winced and I sat up quickly. "Gods Percy I'm sorry I completely forgot!" I rubbed his shoulder lightly in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"No it's fine Annabeth." He said rubbing my leg.

"Does it hurt really bad?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "It's fine."

I wasn't convinced, but I took his hand again and dropped it.

_About a week later._

**Percy's POV:**

"Which color?" I asked Annabeth. We had decided that a nice way to catch each other up on whats been going on with the other, we should talk an paint the babies room. Our apartment was decently sized. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a nice balcony. The largest bedroom was ours and up until recently the second largest had been Annabeth's office. The third bedroom, which was only slightly smaller then Annabeth's office, had been used for storage. We had decided to turn Annabeth's room into a nursery and move her office into the third bedroom for now. We had picked out a few different colors and narrowed it down to two different shades of green. Annabeth was trying to pick one before Mom, Madison, and May came over to help paint. Mom had agreed the let them both spend the night since it was a Friday. I had spoken to May a few times, but I hadn't seen her since I left. Plus, this would give mom and Paul some alone time. Nico and Thalia also agreed to come over and help us out with painting as well. Annabeth had on one of my large t-shirts and sweat pants. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her eyebrows were scrunched together, like they always were when she was thinking. She tilted her head to the side.

She looked around the room and then at me."The lighter one. With that window," she said pointed to the large window on the back wall "it'll look perfect! Besides it's closer to the color of the ocean and it's more neutral then the darker green." I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and rested them on her stomach. I kissed her cheek.

"You're absolutely right." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned around to kiss me back. She shivered slightly. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Cold?" I asked.

She nodded. I left the room, went of the the couch, and got my previously discarded sweatshirt. When I came back into the room she was staring at the wall again. I came up behind her and wrapped the sweatshirt over her shoulders. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." She said as she put her are through the sleeves. "Just think. In a few months we'll have two little babies in this room. We still have so much to do!"

I was about to answer when a knock on the door caught my attention. I kissed her forehead and went to answer it. Mom, May, and Madison stood in the doorway, all dressed in painting clothes. May and Madison were each carrying a small backpack. May's face lit up and she dropped her bag and hugged me tightly. Madison did the same.

"Hi guys. Nice to see you too. Go on and put your stuff in our bedroom. Annabeth's in her old office." I told them they nodded and ran to do what I had told them. Mom stepped through the doorway and hugged me tightly.

"Annabeth told me she was in the hospital and you had been hurt. Are you okay? Why didn't anybody call me?" She asked me.

"Yeah mom we're both perfectly fine. Annabeth had a fever so Nico and Thalia took her to the hospital. Turns out it was the flu. They kept her a few days for observation because it was her first pregnancy and she's having twins. AS for me, I just got a little banged up in the last battle with Oceanus, no big deal." I said shrugging.

"Of course it's a big deal Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said walking toward us. She smiled at my mom and gave her a hug. "Hi Sally. It's good to see you. Sorry we didn't call you when it happened. Percy had just gotten home and it sort of slipped out minds."

"Not a problem Annabeth. How are you feeling." My mom asked her, returning the hug.

"Fine. These kids are so active though." She replied rubbing her stomach. "Here feel." She grabbed my moms hand and placed in on her stomach.

Mom laughed and replied "Yes they certainly are." She turned back to me. "Now why don't we get to painting."

Thalia and Nico showed up about a half hour after my mom and the girls had. At five I ordered pizza and we all had dinner. Mom left after we ate, telling us she would be back to pick the girls up tomorrow afternoon. Thalia and Nico stayed until pretty late, but eventually went home because apparently Nico had some sort of job interview in the morning. It was eleven thirty and both girls were sleeping on the bed that pulled out from the couch in the living room. Annabeth was in the shower and I was sitting on our bed trying to catch up on some of the paper work I had missed when I was gone. Part of the reason my work was so flexible was because the Chief of Police was an older son of Ares, Chief Oliver Fredricks. He knew Clarisse personally and he also knew about my track record at camp. He told me that I could have until the end of next week, but then I would have to return to work. I was a commander of one of the squads, but he had someone filling in for me right now. I usually had a lot of paper work when I returned from camp, but I had been gone two extra months so I had nearly twice as much. I put my pen down and rubber me eyes. I felt a pair slender arms wrap around me from behind. Annabeth rested her head on my good shoulder.

"Lie down with me Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

"Wish I could Wise Girl, but I have to get this done befo-" She interrupted me with a kiss.

When we broke apart she looked me in the eyes and whispered. "Please? You can do all that stuff tomorrow."

"I have to get this stuff done Annabeth. If you want me to go in the kitchen so you can sleep I will."

She shook her head. "I don't want to sleep. I want you to lie down with me."

"I can't Wise Girl."

"Pleas Seaweed Brain."

I sighed. "Annabeth."

"Percy." She buried her head in my shoulder and whispered "please?"

I sighed. She was so hard to say no too. "Okay Wise Girl."

She picked her head up off of my shoulder and smiled triumphantly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the head of the bed. Once we were under the blankets, I held her in my arms. She snuggled against my chest and looked up at me. One of the babies kicked and Annabeth began to rub the spot on her stomach with one hand. Her other hand went to my hair and began absently twirling it through her fingers.

"The nursery came out beautifully." She said. "You and the girls did a nice job."

"Yeah." I agreed. "And so did you Wise Girl. Who knew you could draw?" Annabeth had painted a large, intricate, tree in the corner of the babies room. She had added a small grey owl perched on one of its branches. Her reasoning was that even though she was mad at her mother, she still wanted to include her in the nursery in some way. She had drawn a trident above the place where each babies crib would go, that way both of our parents were incorporated into the room. It came out really nice. It wasn't to masculine or too feminine. It was a blend of wisdom and the seas, just like Annabeth and I.

After mom came and picked up the girls tomorrow afternoon, Thalia and Annabeth were going to go furniture shopping. Frank, Jason, Hazel and Piper were going to be there too. They would all be staying at our apartment (Jason and Piper on the pull out couch and Hazel and Frank on an air mattress in Annabeth's office.) Grover and Juniper were coming into the city for the day as well. Jason and Pipers wedding in a few weeks and they had decided to have it at Camp Half-blood so Annabeth wouldn't have to travel (though they didn't tell her this was the reason.) Leo was supposed to be here as well, but no one had heard from since he set off on his quest before the summer started.

That was another thing. Leo still hadn't called to let us know how his quest was going. To be truthfully honest, I don't think anyone actually knew what the quest was about. The only thing that was clear was that he had to go alone for some reason. If he didn't get in touch with someone soon, a search party was going to be sent out. Everyone was worried about him, Jason and Piper especially. I hadn't really thought about it till now with all the other stuff going on in my life, but it was very unusual for a demigod to be gone this long without contact.

Annabeth frowned and touched my cheek, successfully bringing me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

I looked her in the eyes. "You."

She rolled her eyes, but kissed me. "I love you so much Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

"I love you to Wise Girl." I kissed her forehead. Soon enough she fell asleep and I quietly untangled her from me. I grabbed my pile of paper work and went into the kitchen to get some of it done. I prayed to the goes that Annabeth didn't wake up while I was in here. Titans I can handle. An angry, pregnant, daughter of Athena? Yeah, not so much.

**There you have it. We are getting closer and closer to the babies appearance! Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed this story. I love reading the reviews and getting the PM's from all of you! Please keeping review! Until next chapter -LunarWhispers**


	15. Through It All

**Hey guys! So I forgot to talk about this previous chapter, but The Mark of Athena cover was released! I don't know about all of you but I am SOOOO excited for the book! What do you guys think of the cover? Anyway, I really like this chapter. So without further ado, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****So yeah no I don't own Percy Jackson….**

**Percy's POV:**

"Morning chief." I said as I walked into the officers lounge at the police station. Oliver Fredricks was a tall, buff thirty eight year old guy. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes. He had a scar that ran under his left eye from when a guy had pulled a knife on him a few years ago. I could defiantly see the family resemblance between him and Clarisse. He had three kids, two boys, ages three and ten, and one daughter, age eight. He was a decent guy, tough when he needed to be, but also very understanding when it came to personal matters. I had been back for about a week and Oliver had been very cooperative with me. He knew about the whole issue with Oceanus and he also Annabeth personally. He had made me commander of a small group of officers who all happened to be demigods, whether they knew they were or not.

"Jackson. How's Annabeth?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Pretty good. She's about seven and a half months along and gets uncomfortable fairly often, but other then that she's fine." I grabbed an apple from the counter.

"Good to hear." He stood up and headed towards to door. "It's ten, I'm sending you on patrol at eleven."

"Are you sure bout that sir? I mean I only just got back-"

"From a war against a Titan." He said, though that was not how I had been planning on finishing the sentence. "You may be young Jackson, but you sure as Hades know what you're doing. That's why you're in the position your in." With that he left the room. As he was leaving a young man with blue eyes and brown hair walked in. His name was James Collins (he went by Jimmy). James was the youngest person at the station. He was twenty years old, and had just gotten out of the training program, but he was eager and wiling. He had a girlfriend named Nicole whom I had only met once. We were pretty god friends. He had met Annabeth once before and we hung out pretty often during the year.

"Hey Percy, so what were you and Mr. "Serious right to the point I'm the chief" talking about?" He grabbed a muffin that had been brought in by one of the guys this morning, plopped down in a chair, and put his feet up on the table.

"I have to go on patrol in an hour." I said.

"Cool. Want some company?"

"I don't know Jimmy."

"Aww come on man."

I rolled my eye. "Ask the Chief. If he says it's okay, meet me by my cruiser."

He smiled widely and shot up out of his seat, running out of the room. I swear that guy had more energy in him then Madison after spending the day in a candy store. I checked to make sure I had my keys, and then headed off to the parking lot. I kept cruiser parked here permanently when I wasn't working. I preferred driving my car. It felt more natural. I got in the car. I have a little while before I had to leave, so I decided to call Annabeth. Piper, Hazel, Jason, and Frank had been here for two weeks. Despite the lack of space in our apartment, everyone insisted that they were absolutely fine. Jason and Frank spent most of their time with Nico and I, while Piper and Hazel constantly took Annabeth shopping for baby clothes, furniture, and toys. I knew she would never admit it, but when they went shopping for the babies she really was enjoying herself. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Seaweed Brain whats up?" I could hear the clatter of whatever store she was in, in the background.

"Hi Percy!" I heard Hazel scream at the same time Piper exclaimed "Hi Jackson!"

"Hey Wise Girl. Just called to let you know that the Chief is sending me out right now and I should be home by eight tonight." I told her.

"Okay honey."

"So what are you girls up to today?"

"Shopping. Again. We're at Macy's right now." As she was talking I saw Jimmy running up to the car, smiling.

"Sounds fun Wise Girl. Listen, I got to go, but I'l se you later. I love you."

"Love you to Percy. Bye" She hung up the phone just as Jimmy got in the car.

"Chief said okay. Let's go."

The patrol started out fairly easy. We didn't really run into anything the first couple of hours. Jimmy and I talked for a long time. I found out that his mother lived in Chicago and that he had never met his father. At first I suspected that he was a demigod, but he said his mother gave him a picture of his dad. He happened to have it with him and when he showed me, I knew that the man was no god. I told him my story, or my cover story. He thought it was funny how neither of us had known our fathers. I wish I could of told him that I had just helped my father win a war with a dangerous Titan. He told me that he was going to propose to his girlfriend, Nicole, as soon as she finished the school year. He had bought her a ring and everything. I told him how my wife was expecting twins.

"No way! Congratulations Jackson. When is she due?"

"She's seven and a half months along. She's due in January."

"Do you guys know the genders?"

I nodded and smiled. "A boy and girl."

"Awesome. Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. You should stop by when they're born, or even before that. I'm sure Annabeth would enjoy seeing you again."

"Yeah definitely. I'll bring Nicole."

We drove for a little longer, when suddenly we saw three guys chasing this girl. She ran into an ally and they followed her, I pulled over and hoped out of the car while Jimmy radioed the station. The three guys had the girl girl cornered. She was younger than Annabeth, she looked almost like she was in her teens. Her hair was a mess and her face was tear streaked. Her eyes widened when she saw me. I could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I took my gun and pointed it at them.

"Freeze." I yelled.

They turned around.

"PERCY!" I heard Jimmy yell.

Before I could register what was happening. I was shoved sideways and heard a gun that was not mine fire. Twice. There was a stinging sensation in my left forearm and a strangled cry of pain. I spun and saw Jimmy lying on the ground, his chest bleeding. I turned to see a fourth kid I hadn't noticed before standing in the ally way entrance holding a gun. He looked just as shocked as I felt. It was obvious the kid hadn't thought he would every actually pull the trigger. Sirens were wailing. My back up was almost here. I turned my gun on the kid who had shot Jimmy and I. He dropped his gun and put his hands in the air. He backed up against the wall of the ally. The three others followed quickly. I turned to see Chief Oliver and three other men enter the ally way. Two of the men led the four kids to the cop cars and the third led the young girl, who was crying hysterically now, away to ask her some questions. I dropped my gun and ran over to kneel next to Jimmy. He coughed and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"Hold on Jimmy we'll get help. We can…we can…." I said desperately, but I knew it was useless. His eyes were glassy and he was already cold.

"N-nic-c-cole. T-t-ell her, I-i l-love h-her. M-my m-mom t-too. I-if y-ya c-can." He let out a shuddering breath. His last breath. I felt myself start to shake. I had experienced loss before, but for some reason this hit me hard. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"Jackson." Chief Oliver said. I didn't look at him.

"Jackson, your arm." He grabbed it and held it in front of me. It was bleeding.

He took out an ambrosia square and handed it to me. "It just grazed you. Eat this. You'll be fine."

I didn't take it.

"Jackson. Eat it and go home. Take the next two- three days off. I'll call you." He lifted me up and dragged me over to the car. I vaguely remember being driven back to the station, the ambrosia square left in the back or the car- forgotten. I changed back into my normal clothes, a dark blue T-shirt, a black sweatshirt, and jeans. I ignored to pain in my arm, got into my car, and started driving. At first I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I didn't want to go home. Not yet. I kept driving. I ended up at the last place I thought I would want to be.

**Nico's POV:**

"Where is he?" Annabeth asked for the millionth time in the past five minutes. I mean seriously I know Percy was suppose to be home two hours ago, but seriously.

Jason sighed. "I don't know Annabeth."

Annabeth had called Thalia in tears about a half an hour ago because Percy hadn't come home yet. We came over at first, but she had to head to the bar because she had the later shift , Piper, and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie and Hazel and Frank were sitting at the table with Annabeth. Hazel had made her some tea herbal tea in an attempt to calm her down.

"He said eight. It's ten fifteen." She said.

"Yeah I know." I replied.

"So where is he!" She screamed causing us all to jump.

"Calm down Annabeth, I'm sure he jus got held up at work." Piper added.

Annabeth shook her head. "He's cheating on me. I just know it. He's cheating on me."

"Come on Annabeth that's completely ridiculous." Hazel said.

"Yeah I mean-" I was interrupted by my phone buzzing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Thalia. "One second." I picked up the phone and walked outside.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"I found Jackson." She said, sounding upset.

"Really! Thank the gods! Annabeth was starting to think he was cheating on her and I was- wait a minute….aren't you at work?"

"Um, yeah. Percy is defiantly not cheating on her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's sitting in front of me right now, and he is completely drunk." She said.

I swore. "What the hades was he thinking?"

"I don't know, but you need to get over here. I already took his keys and he needs a ride home. I'd take him, but I have to work."

"Thanks Thals. I'll come get him now."

"Okay. Oh and don't tell Annie. Just take Jason and Frank and say you're gonna go look for him or something."

I groaned. "Fine. Love you."

"Love you too babe."

I walked back inside and everyone looked at me. I shrugged. "Thalia forgot her name tag. Jason, Frank why don't we go bring it to her. We can look for Percy after."

They both groaned, but kissed their respective girls and followed me to the door. I turned to look at Annabeth, who was now joined by Piper at the table. "Don't worry Annabeth. We'll find him." She sent me a sad smile and then we walked out of the door. We decided to take Jason's truck rather then walking. Once we were in the car, Jason driving, Frank stretched out in the small backseat, and me in the passengers seat I turned to them. Jason began driving.

"I know where Percy is." I said.

"Really? Great!" Frank replied.

"No. Not really." I shook my head.

"Why? Is he actually cheating on Annabeth?" Jason said, sounding almost shocked.

I shook my head. "No. He'd never do that. Ever. Thalia just called. Percy's at the bar she works at. and, according to her, he's completely wasted."

"What? Percy doesn't drink unless it's some sort of special occasion." Frank said sounding shocked.

"Yeah, well apparently he does."

"So what are we gonna do?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we can't take him home like that." Frank added.

I shrugged. "Let's just get him first."

Jason nodded in agreement as we pulled up to the bar Thalia worked at. We parked and got out of the car. We walked inside. It was fairly empty. A few people scattered here and there drinking and talking quietly. Thalia was behind the bar. She had her hand on a man's shoulder. The man was hunched over a drink. As we approached I realized it was Percy.

"Percy, come on, that's enough."

"Go away." Percy's word were slurred, but it was more then that. He sound completely beat, like all the fight he had in him was taken away in an instant.

Thalia grabbed his arm, tempting to pull his hand away from the drink, and he winced and let out a small mumbled groan. Thalia raised an eyebrow at him and before he could react, yanked his sleeve up. Her eyes went wide.

"What?" Jason asked as we approached them.

"His arm. He's hurt." She replied.

I took a hold of his arm. It was a bloody mess. It seemed like the wound was couple hours old, but it was still bleeding. "Percy. What the Hades happened?"

He yanked his arm free. "Boom." He said.

Frank crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Boom? An explosion."

Percy shook his head. "Jimmy. Push. Shoot. Boom. Ow. Dead. Nicole." Percy put his head down on the bar and closed his eyes.

We all looked at each other. "You understand any of that?" I asked them. They shook their heads.

"Why don't you guys take him back to our place Nico. He can crash on the couch tonight. Call Annie and tell her he's fine and that I'll explain everything in the morning. Jason, Frank you guys should probably go back the Percy and Annabeth''s place." Thalia said clearing away Percy's discarded glasses.

"Okay." I said and Jason and Frank nodded in agreement. I slug Percy's bad arm over my shoulder and Frank took his good one. I looked over my shoulder at Thalia "I take it you're gonna spend the night at Perce's place?"

She smirked. "You know me so well. See you in the morning."

_The next morning_

I walked into the living room to see Percy still passed out, full clothed on the couch. I had wrapped his arm up last night and take his sweatshirt off. I could already tell the wound, that I still had no die how he'd gotten, had bled through the bandages. I sighed and checked the time. Nine o'clock. I had sent a text to Thalia that I would bring Percy over there by nine thirty. Guess it was time to wake up the aquatic idiot. I picked up a pillow front he arm chair and chucked it at him. At first he didn't move, but after a minute he let out a grown and struggled into a sitting position, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. He opened them and looked around, confused.

"What the- Nico? Where am I?" His voice was hoarse and he winced when he put pressure on his arm.

"My place." I answered. "Sorry I couldn't do more for the arm. I don't have any more nectar. Wanna tell me what in Hades happened last night?" I asked.

Percy looked at me, sadness in his eyes, then he looked at the floor. "No." He said. Then he groaned again holding his head.

I sighed. "Well regardless of whether or not you tell me, I'll still find out. But that's not important right now. Now you have to go shower and clean out the wound on your arm. Can you at least tell me how that happened?"

Percy buried his head in his hands. "Some kid pulled a gun last night."

"You were shot! Why didn't you call us? " I exclaimed.

He shrugged. "It wasn't important." He winced again.

"Arm?" I asked.

"Head." He replied.

I smirked. "Go shower. Thalia brought you clothes over early this morning. She spent the night with Annabeth-"

His head shot up and he winced again. "Crap. Is she okay?" He asked.

"Just get in the shower Jackson." I said. While he did, I went to the kitchen and got him Motrin and water. Thalia said that someone had made waffles so we would be able to eat there. A few minutes later Percy came stumbling into the kitchen. He had on a new pair of jeans and a fresh white t-shirt that Thalia had brought over for him. His arm was unwrapped. It didn't look at bad as I had originally thought. I brought over the Motrin and the afar and place it in from of him. He took it gratefully. I sat down across from him at the table.

"Thats not as bad as I thought it would be." I said, gesturing to his arm.

He shrugged. "The bullet just grazed me. The water from the shower helped too."

"Good thing the idiot with the gun couldn't aim huh?" I said with a chuckle. He visibly tensed up and put his head in his hands.

"Percy?"

He didn't answer.

I sighed. "Well you should still wrap it before we leave we better get you home. Let me call Thalia."

He nodded and got up to get the bandages from the bathroom as I dialed Thalia's number. She picked up after a few seconds.

Annabeth was screaming in the background. "I'm going to kill him. I swear I am going to actually KILL him!"

"Hey Nico, you guys on you're way?" Thalia asked.

"We're leaving in a minute. I take it you told Annabeth what happened?"

Said daughter of Athena yelled "Is that Nico? Tell him to drag my sorry husbands butt over here right now. Tell him I don't care how crappy he feels. I want him home right now!'

I heard a door slam and then Thalia said "Um yeah, I told her. She's….not happy."

"I gathered that, were is everyone else?"

"There all in the kitchen. Well Piper's trying to get Annabeth to come out of her bedroom, but everyone else is in the kitchen. How's his arm?"

"He told me he was shot Thals." I replied.

"What! Oh my gods, the idiot."

"He still won't tell me exactly what happened, but he said the bullet just grazed him. It'll probably scar, but with a little nectar he should be fine."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go check on Annie. See you in a bit."

" 'Kay, love you.

"Love ya too. Bye." She hung up the phone. Percy walked out of the bathroom.

"How pissed is she?" He asked, grabbing his sweatshirt.

"Remember when Athena found out you were engaged?"

"How could I forget? She nearly killed me."

"Multiply that by like three." I replied and then we headed out to the car.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"I don't even care that he was out. He's a big boy and he can handle himself. I just wish he would of, I don't know… CALLED ME1 Or even just a text. SOmething to let me know he wasn't lying somewhere dying or something like that." I said pacing back and forth in my bedroom. Thalia, Hazel, and Piper were sitting on the bed watching me walk back and forth.

"Annie, I know you're mad, but we don't know the whole story. It's not like Percy to just take off and not let anyone know where he was. Maybe something happened at work yesterday or something. Just give him a chance to explain." Thalia said.

"I know, I know, but it's just….urggg he makes me so mad sometimes." Then I turned to Thalia. "He wasn't with another girl or something was he?"

She shook her head an laughed. "If he had been, he would have been a goner. No Annie, he was alone."

"Maybe would should call Oliver and ask what happened?" I suggested, sitting down next to Hazel.

"Oliver?" Piper asked.

"The Chief of Police. He's a son of Ares. I've met him once or twice." I replied.

"Why didn't you think of this before?" Hazel asked.

I shrugged. Thalia leaned over to the bed side table and picked up the phone. I dialed Oliver's number. I had memorized it a while ago, but never thought I would actually use it.

I ruff voice answered "Who is this?"

"Hello my name is Annabeth Jackson. Is this the Chief?"

"Yeah it is. Hello Annabeth. I was expecting you to call last night. Did Percy get home alright?" He asked.

"Um yes sir. He won't say anything. What exactly happened last night?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Jackson went out on patrol with one of the new recruits, James." The name sounded familiar. I was pretty sure I had met him before. "I won't go into the details, because everything is still pretty unclear at the moment, but one of the kids that they were trying to stop pulled a gun." I took a sharp intake of breath and the other three looked at me. "He fired twice. Percy was grazed and James….well he wasn't so lucky. Shot through the chest. He didn't make it." I had tears in my eyes now. Of course I was upset about the loss of an officer, one that Percy had introduced me too, but that could have been Percy.

"Mrs. Jackson?"

"Yes." I choked out.

"Percy was friends with this guy. He was taking it pretty hard. I don't want him back to work until Monday. Tell him that okay."

"Yes. Thank you for taking time to talk to me."

"Not a problem." He said and then I heard the dial tone.

Piper was the first to talk. "Woah."

"Yeah." Hazel said.

I turned to Thalia. "Did you know he was shot?"

She held her hands up defensively. "No. I knew he was hurt, but it didn't look like anything to serious."

Piper shrugged. "Makes sense. The chief said it just grazed him."

I was about to respond when we heard the door slam open. I heard Percy swear and Jason and Frank began laughing. Thalia smirked as well. I stood up and stormed out of the bedroom. As soon as the door slammed open the other room go really quiet. I stormed over to my husband, who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His eyes were glazed over, but he was looking at me. I punched his arm.

"What" Punch. "the Hades." Punch. "Were." Punch. "You." Punch. "Thinking." Each punch got slightly weaker and I eventually began to cry. I buried my head in his chest and his arms came around me, but he didn't respond. I picked my head up off of his chest. "LEt me see your arm."

He looked at me skeptically. "How did you know."

I glanced back at Thalia. She sighed. "We called Oliver Percy. He told us everything."

Percy looked away from me. "Oh." He held up his arm, which was wrapped in bandages. I pulled him over to the kitchen table ad everyone else followed us. Piper sat on the counter and Jason leaned against it next to her. Hazel sat on the counter as well, cross legged and Frank crossed his arms and stood next to her. Nico and Thalia sat at the table with us. I began to gently unwrap the bandages. Percy didn't move once. He just sat there, staring on the floor, his eyes expressionless. The wound itself wasn't terrible, but I poured some nectar on it anyway. It was just a pink scar now. Just another scar.

"Do you want some breakfast Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Come on Kelp Head eat something." Thalia said.

He sighed and put his head down on the table. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Wanna talk about it."

He stayed still. Nico stood up. "I think thats our cue to leave." He took Thalia's hand and led her out of the kitchen. The rest followed. I heard the front door close. Percy stood up suddenly and walked out of the room. I watched him walk down the ill and into the bedroom. I quickly made him a plate of waffles and bacon and poured him a glass of orange juice. Luckily he had left the door the the bedroom open ajar so I was able to push it open with my shoulder. He had left the lights off and he was lying face down on the bed. I walked in a put the food and juice on the side table. I sat down on the bed gently. The babies began to kick wildly.

I rubbed my stomach. "Not a good time sweeties." I whispered.

Percy looked up at me. "Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Am I okay? What about you. Are you okay?"

He sighed. "You remember that kid we had dine with a while back. Brown hair, blue eyes." I nodded, remembering vaguely a nice guy who was a bit younger then us. He was in training at the time.

"His name was James wasn't it." I said.

He smiled sadly. "He went by Jimmy. Well I guess you know the story from the chief." He rolled onto his back. "He wasn't a demigod. He was a mortal. He had a girlfriend named Nicole. He was going to propose to her at the end of the year."

I felt tears in my eyes. He looked up at me. "He pushed me out of the way. It should have been me. I wish it had been me."

"No. Don't say that Percy. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I said, grabbing his hand and holding on desperately.

"But there is a girl somewhere, crying her eyes out because the person who _she_ can't live without is gone. And it's my fault. All my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I was careless, and he payed the price."

"Sit up." I ordered him.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to kiss you, and leaning down is sort of difficult currently." I said put a hand on my stomach.

He sat up and I captured his lips with mine. He put his hands on my stomach and I linked my arms around his neck. One of our children rewarded him with a small kick and I felt him smile slightly against my lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. His eyes were a little more lively, but still not back to their usual sparkling green.

"Jimmy's death was sad and terrible Percy, but it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself for things you can't control." I kissed him again. "And never say it should've been you again. I really can't live without you. I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too my beautiful Wise Girl." He whispered.

I glared at him. "And if you ever, EVER, pull anything like that again I swear you'll regret it."

He smiled slightly and hugged me. "I won't."

He pulled me into a laying position, his arms wrapped around my waist and my head buried in his neck. He kissed my forehead. He drifted off and soon I followed, the food I had brought for him completely forgotten.

**Athena's POV:**

I watched as Perseus and my daughter fell asleep. After word got out that Annabeth was expecting, Aphrodite had begged Hephaestus to make her a television that would follow my daughter and the sea spawn until the children were born. The video quality was good, but it did not have volume. I had been keeping an eye on my daughter ever since we had, had our argument. Despite my agreement that the feud with Poseidon would be water under the bridge, it was hard to forget. I wanted my daughter to be happy, I truly did, but the fact that she would be spending the rest of her life with the spawn, I mean son, of Poseidon was hard to except. I watched as Perseus woke suddenly, breathing heavily. My daughter was still fast asleep. He looked at her and I could see the love in his eye. He kissed her forehead and his breathing returned to normal. He lay back down and was asleep again in minutes.

"They truly are happy." A voice from behind me said. I turned to se the one person who I truly did not wish to be with.

"It would seem so." I glared at Poseidon as he came to stand next to me.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that they are happy Athena."

"My daughter deserves better." I said simply.

"My son tend to agree with you, though I do not."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "What do you want uncle?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the babies."

"What babies?"

He pointed to the screen. "Their babies."

"I only know that they are having them. And that I am not happy about it." I said, glaring at the floor.

"I was talking about the genders, the health, the due date. Things like that. You do know you are going to be their grandmother right?"

"Do you know anything about them?" I shot back.

He smirked. "As a matter of fact I do. Percy told me all about them when he came to help me with Oceanus."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes. Annabeth hasn't told you anything?"

I shook my head. "No. The last time I spoke with her…..well it didn't go to well."

"Well, they're both healthy. They're growing normally. Annabeth is due near the end of January. They haven't really picked out names yet They're waiting to see what the children look like." He explained.

"Oh." I didn't let it show, but I didn't like that he know so much and I knew so little. I turned back to the screen At some point while we were talking Percy had woken up again, this time he was shaking and Annabeth had woken up. She was trying to sooth him and calm him down. He was staring at the celling. She kissed his neck and his trembling slowed slightly. I glanced at Poseidon. He was shaking his head sadly.

"You're son is taking this hard." I commented.

"It would appear so."

"My daughter….. she will help him though it."

He nodded. "Then have been through every thing together."

"Through it all." I agreed. "I suppose I could learn to be happy about the fact that my daughter chose him."

Poseidon smiled. "Thank you." He turned to walk away.

"Uncle." I called. He turned to look at me.

"You never did tell me the genders."

He smiled. "One of each. We shall have a grandson and a granddaughter."

I nodded and turned back to the screen. They were sleeping again. I suppose there are worse things then a sea spawn for a son in law.

**I hope you liked this let me know! I really enjoy reading all of your reviews. I was going to make this chapter Jason and Piper's wedding, but I decided that if I do write about the wedding it will be in a one-shot. Until next update -LunarWhispers.**


	16. A Wedding and A surprise

**Here we go guys! New Chapter! I really like this one!**

**Disclaimer: ****I really wish I did own Percy Jackson, but I don't.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Come on Percy, we're going to be late." I called. I was in the bathroom putting my earing in. Today was the day. It was Piper and Jason's wedding. I had originally been one of Piper's bridesmaids, but the doctor had put me on bed rest about a week ago and had said I could go today, if I sat most of the time and only danced a few songs.

It had been about six weeks since the incident with Jimmy. Piper and Jason had put the wedding off for an additional two weeks so Percy would have some time to recover emotionally and I was grateful for that. Besides, they though the idea of having wedding on New Years Eve would be pretty cool. Percy had gone back to work a while ago, but he still hadn't really been taking it well. He had been really quiet for the past few weeks. At first he didn't really eat anything, but Thalia had done a pretty good job of convincing him he should at least attempt to eat something. And by convincing, I of course mean holding him down on the floor and practically forcing a sandwich down his throat. He had started eating again after of. He rarely smiled anymore, and I missed that. He was still having trouble sleeping. Though he would never admit it, he often woke up in the middle of the night, shaking. He didn't think I was awake to witness this, but I was. The dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep have slowly gotten darker and darker. I'm pretty sure he has been secretly using my concealer to attempt to cover them up. Despite all of this, he still insisted he was fine. His behavior was beginning to worry me. He had never taken the loss of a friend this hard before.

Percy came walking into the bathroom, he was completely dressed, but he was carrying his shoes. I spun around to face him and smiled. "You look very handsome Seaweed Brain." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and giving him a quick kiss. He returned it.

"And you look stunning Wise Girl.." He whispered.

I traced the darkness under his right eye. "You sleep okay last night?"

He nodded and looked confused. "Yeah. Why would you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just curious. Come on, we have to go pick up Thalia and Nico."

He put his shoes on and the reached out for my hand. I took his and squeezed it slightly. He kissed my cheek and we walked out to the car. He started the car and pulled away from the curb. We drove to Thalia and Nico's in silence. Silence between us had never really been awkward, but it didn't mean I have to like it. When we got to their apartment building, Percy went to get out of the car to go and get them but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned to face me.

"Percy, please talk to me." I said in a small voice.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean? I am talking to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Not what I mean Percy and you know it."

He sighed."Look Annabeth, we're going to be late. I need to go and get Thalia and Nico. We have to -"

"We can be a few minutes late. You haven't been yourself lately and I'm worried about you." I said, rubbing his arm affectionately.

"Annabeth I'm fine. Please just drop it." He pulled his arm away and left the car, leaving me alone. I watched him walk into the apartment building and I buried my head in my hands. I hated seeing him like this. I hated the fact that he was blaming himself. And I absolutely despise the fact that he wishes it was him. I felt terrible about it, but I was so glad Percy was pushed out of the way. If he hadn't….. I don't know what I would do. A tap on the window made me jump. Thalia was standing there, in her pink bridesmaid dress that matched mine. I rolled the window down.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Even since the doctor told me that I was on bed rest, everyone has been overly concerned for my well being.

I shook my head. "Percy."

"Ahhhh." She said. She got into the back seat and I joined her.

"Where are they?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Nico over slept. Seriously waking that boy is _worse _then waking the dead."

I smiled a little, but it quickly fell.

Thalia sighed. "Annie, Perce just needs some time. Don't think about it to much. Instead think about how you'll have two little babies to play with in just a few short weeks."

The thought brought my smile back. I rubbed my stomach affectionately. "Yeah you're right."

"So how are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Pretty uncomfortable today actually. They're moving around so much." The truth was I had had a few Braxton hicks contractions today. I didn't want to worry anyone so I decided to keep quiet.

She laugh. "Well they're probably just excited for the wedding."

I laughed too. "Jeez, did you every see _me _as a mother?"

She shrugged. "It's not so much that I didn't see you as a mom, I just can't imagine Percy as a dad."

I laughed too. "Oh come on, he'll be an incredible father."

She nudged me playfully. "Oh I know. I was just kidding." She leaned against the door and put her hands behind her head. "I'm gonna be the cool aunt you know."

I nodded. "I believe it."

"And Percy's gonna be fine. Trust me." She said, then she hugged me.

"Thanks Thals."

The front door opened and Percy got into the drivers seat. He turned to look at me. "You don't want to sit in the front?"

I shook my head. "Let Nico have shot gun." He winced slightly at the word gun, but nodded and turned forward. Nico came running out of the apartment building. He hoped in the front sat. "Okay lets go." He said, and Percy began the drive to camp half-blood.

"Annabeth!' Piper exclaimed as she ran over to give me. I stood up and she gave me a hug. "We did it! We're finally married!"

I hugged her back. "Thank you Piper. The ceremony was beautiful. You look amazing." And she really did. Her dress was strapless and ruffly in the back. The whole top was jeweled and it fit her like a glove.

"Thank you. So do you!" She touched my stomach. "It's hard to believe that you and Percy will have two little babies in less then a month!"

I nodded. "Believe me I know." I glanced around the pavilion. "Speaking of which, where is my husband?"

Piper laughed. "Where he always is when he needs a minute."

I thanked her and walked out of the dining pavilion. A Braxton hick hit and a stopped walking for a moment until it passed. I checked my cellphone. Seven thirty. The party would go until about midnight. It would gradually change into a New Years party. Percy and I had both brought clothes to change into and we planned to drive home, but if Percy was too tired to drive we were going to spend to night in the Poseidon cabin. I walked down to the course he was there. I wasn't surprised by that. I was surprised that he wasn't alone. His dad was there. Poseidon put his hand on Percy's shoulder and said something I couldn't hear. Percy looked up at him and nodded. Poseidon turned and disappeared into the waves. Fear suddenly gripped my heart. Did he have to leave again? I walked up behind him and touched his arm, he spun to face me.

"Hey Wise Girl. You shouldn't be out here. It's pretty cold and you should be sitting down." He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it over my shoulders.

I pulled it around me tighter, grateful because I had actually been quite cold. "I wanted to be with you." I said. He seemed different some how. I looked at him incredulously. "Have you been drinking?"

He chuckled and my heart did a a small leap. It was the first time he had laughed since Jimmy was killed. "No Wise Girl. There's a possibility that I'm going to be driving home with the three most important people in my life. I don't want to put any of them in danger. Besides, I promised you I wouldn't."

I tilted my head to the side. "Well what happened then? You seem…. different somehow. I saw you dad. Did- does he need you down there again?" I whispered.

He chuckled again. "Oh gods no. He just. Well he gave me some good news. And he also gave me information about…. about Jimmy." He took a shaky breath.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Lets go to the dock." He nodded and took my hand. We walked over to the dock and sat on the bench that was there. I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around mine.

"Talk to me." I said.

"What do you want to hear first?"

"Jimmy."

I smiled sadly. "Turns out his mom lied. He was a demigod. She knew his dad was a god, but wanted him to have a normal life. Turns out he was a Son of Hermes. He went for rebirth and he got it."

"Thats great. He definitely deserved it." I replied and he nodded in agreement. "So." I whispered, wrapping his jacket tighter around my shoulders. "What did your dad want?"

He smiled. "He told me that your mother is beginning to warm up to the idea of one of her favorite daughters having children. She's finally beginning to accept me. Completely."

"That's great and all Percy, but since when do you need her approval?" I asked.

He hugged me closer to him. "I don't, but it's nice to know she's coming around."

I laughed and was about to answer when suddenly I felt anther contraction. I took my head off of his shoulder, let out a gasp, and put my hand on my stomach. Percy's somewhat happy expression immediately changed to one of concern. "Annabeth? Annabeth, whats wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Annabeth, please you're freaking me out here." He said desperately.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Huh?"

"The time Seaweed Brian."

He looked at his watch. "Seven thirty."

"No it's not. Tell me the exact time."

"Seven thirty eight. Why?"

"Percy, I-I think I just had a contraction." I whispered.

His eyes got wide. "Wait what. Contraction as in-"

"As in I think I might be in labor."

He jumped up immediately. "But-but we don't even have a hospital bag or anything. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods." He began pacing.

"Percy you need to calm down." I found it ironic that I was the one comforting him.

He took a deep breath. "Okay. How do we know there not hose fake ones."

"Braxton hicks?" I asked. "Well, I had those while you were gone-"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Percy not now."

"Right."

"Anyway, they're coming about seven minutes apart."

His eye widened. "We need to start driving so we get to the hospital near us in time."

I nodded. "Good idea."

"I'll walk you to the car, then I can go tell the others." He said. For the first time in over a month he smiled a genuine Percy Jackson smile and whispered "we're going to be parents."

**Thalia's POV: **

Percy had slipped out about and hour ago and Annabeth about fifteen minutes ago. They needed some alone time t work through whatever it is that Percy needed to work though. Whatever was up with Percy was making him totally unpleasant to be around. Nico, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Chris and I were sitting at the table. Piper and Jason were on the floor dancing with each other. We were talking about the wedding dates for our wedding and Clarisse's when a very red faced Percy came running into the pavilion and over to us. Without Annabeth. He put his hands on the table. He was breathing heavily.

"Annabeth…..babies…..coming ….." He panted.

"Wait wait wait," I said standing up. I handed him a glass of water. "Drink this and then repeat that."

He took the water and drank it quickly. He put the glass down and then smiled at us. "Annabeth's in labor. The babies are coming."

"No way!" Nico exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Hazel asked.

"The car. I just came to tell you guys, but I have to go. We're going to the hospital. I'll call you guys with an update."

And with that he ran away leaving all of us standing there, shocked. Jason and Piper came walking over to us, arm in arm. Jason saw our looks. "Hey guys what's going on."

Frank was the one to speak up. "Annabeth's having the babies!"

"Really!" Piper squealed. "Where is she!"

"Percy just took her to the hospital." Chris said. "He said he would call us."

"We have to go." Piper said.

"Um, Piper, this is your wedding reception. You can't just leave." Nico said.

"But-"

Jason interrupted her. "Why don't you guys go. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

Piper nodded. "You guys go. Percy and Annabeth are going to need all of the support they can get."

We all stood up and exited the dining pavilion. We received some strange looks, but no one stopped us. We all went to our respective cabins to get the clothes we had brought to change into so we could change at the hospital, I ran and checked to see if Percy had taken his bag. He hadn't, the Kelp Head, so I grabbed it for him.. We decided to take Chris's care because, well it was our only option. Percy had driven Nico and I and Jason had drive Hazel and Frank, We were arguing over who was going to drive.

"I'll drive." Nico said.

"No way you've been drinking. I'll drive." Replied Chris.

"So have you idiot. We all have. Well except for Hazel and Frank. One of them should drive." Replied Clarisse.

In the ended we decide to let Frank drive. It took us about a half an hour to get to the Hospital. We were all crammed into Chris's small car. Hazel was riding shot gun. I was on Nico's lap and Clarisse was on Chris's. It was dark out. We were all talking anxiously about who the babies would look like and what Annabeth and Percy were going to name them.

"They should name the boy Jackson!" Nico exclaimed.

We all, except for Frank who kept his eyes on the road, turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Jackson Jackson?" Clarisse asked, stifling laughter.

"Yeah! How awesome would that be!" Nico responded.

"You're too much DiAngelo." Chris said shaking his head.

We finally got to the Hospital around eight thirty. People did give us funny looks here when we walked in in our dresses and suits. Everyone went to sit in the chairs and I went up to talk to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Jackson. What room?"

She looked beyond me at our group. "You can't all go in."

"And why not?"

"Because it is not allowed."

"Hmm." I said. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Piper's number.

"Hello? Thalia? Did the babies come?"

"No. The person at the front desk won't let us all in. You know that thing your mom gave you?"

"Charmspeaking?"

"Yeah. Can you tell that to her please?"

"I can try."

I handed the confused woman at the front desk to phone. "My friend needs to speak with you."

Before she could respond I held the phone to her ear. I don't know what Piper said, but the woman nodded and said "Room 235."

I put the phone back to my ear. "Thank Piper. See you later."

"Don't mention it." She hung up and I walked over to your group. "235." We all got up and followed the signs to Annabeth's room. The door was open ajar. I looked into the room. It was private and dimly lit. Annabeth was whimpering and I heard Percy's voice coming from the room.

"Shh, this ones almost over. You're doing great Wise Girl."

I waited until I heard Annabeth let our a sigh before I knocked.

"Hello?" Percy called.

I poked my head into the room. Annabeth was lying in the bed in wearing a hospital gown. They blanket was pulled up to her waist. She had her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. Percy was sitting in a chair next to her. His jacket was on the back of the chair alone with his tie. He had the sleeves of his shirt pulled up.

"Can we come in?" I asked him.

"We?" Annabeth mumbled. She sounded tired.

"Yeah, all of us." Chris said quietly.

"Well except Piper and Jason, they sort of have to stay at their own wedding." Nico added.

"So can we come in?" I asked again.

Percy looked at Annabeth and she nodded. "Sure come on in." Percy said.

We filed into the room. There was a small door on the other side of the room. I pointed to it. "Bathroom?"

Percy nodded.

"Mind if we change?" I asked.

He shrugged. He was to preoccupied with Annabeth.

"Dibs!" Nico exclaimed and he raced to the bathroom. It took a couple minutes, but everyone was changed into comfortable clothes. They decided to go down to the cafeteria.

Percy was smiling at Annabeth, who was starting to fall asleep.

"How long has it been since this started?" She whispered to him.

"About an hour and a half." He replied, checking his watch.

She groaned. "It feels like it's been longer."

He rubbed her arm affectionally. "I know honey. I know."

I walked over to Percy and passed him his bag of clothing. "Here, you left this in your cabin. You should change too."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

Annabeth smiled at him. "Change honey. The doctor said nothings going to happen for a while and I'm sure you can take three minutes to change."

He nodded. I guess he couldn't say no to her.

"You coming Thals?" Clarisse called from the door way.

"I'll meet you guys down there. I'm gonna sit with Annabeth while Percy changes."

She shrugged and they left. Percy went into the bathroom and I took his seat.

"How are doing Annie?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It hurts, but I know it'll be worth it…..eventually."

I nodded. "Yeah it will. Soon my niece and nephew will be here."

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Did they give anything to help with the pain yet?"

"An epidural?" She shook her head. "No, they said soon though. Hopefully."

"And how has Percy been?"

"Nothing but helpful." She replied. "I'm glad you guys are here, but you didn't have to leave the wedding early."

I shrugged. "Piper and Jason told us to come. We want to be here for you. They did to, but we told them they needed to stay. They'll come as soon as they can."

She nodded. "Okay." Her face screeched up and she moaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Contraction."

It was at that moment that Percy came out of the bathroom clad in black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. He saw Annabeth and rushed to her side. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed his back. Her breathing got a little bit heavier and she closed her eyes. About a minute later she relaxed and looked at me with an apologetic look. I pet her knee and then decided it was time I left the couple alone. I left the room to meet the others in the cafeteria. The last thing I saw before I left the room was Percy giving Annabeth a kiss on the cheek and Annabeth smiling slightly before drifting off into sleep.

**Percy's POV:**

"Are you sure she's okay?" My mom asked. I was on the phone outside of Annabeth's room talking to her. It was about one in the morning and the doctors said that Annabeth was about six centimeters the last time that they came in to check on her. Her water at broken around ten o'clock.

"Yeah she's sleeping now." I rep lie, leaning against the wall.

"Do you want me to drive over there?" She asked.

"No It's fine mom. Get some sleep and then you can bring the girls by in the morning, or later, or whatever." I said shaking my head. "Hopefully we'll have babies at that point."

"Okay honey. But you should get some sleep too. You sound absolutely exhausted." She said in a very mom like voice.

I laughed. "I'm fine mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Percy." She said before hanging up. I sighed and walked back into the room. Annabeth was still sleeping. She fell asleep a little while ago after they gave her the medicine that I still didn't know the name of. Something with an "E". I wasn't really paying attention to the specifics of what the doctor was saying. I sat down next to her. I loved watching her sleep. Her eyebrows were always scrunched together a little bit. Like she was thinking, even in her sleep. I pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, then took the cool wash cloth that was sitting in the bowl on the side table. I dabbed some beads of sweat off of her forehead. She blinked and then opened her stormy grey, weary and tired, eyes. She smiled at me slightly.

"Hey Seaweed brain."

"Hey Wise Girl."

She coughed. "Can you get me some ice chips? Please?"

I nodded. "I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep."

She nodded and closed her eyes. In order to get ice chips from the nurses station I had to go through the lobby where everyone was. Piper and Jason had shown up around twelve thirty. I was very happy that, even though she was in labor, I was still able to kiss Annabeth at midnight. She was in between contractions and we were watching the ball drop on the television in her room. And when the clock struck midnight I kissed her. It was perfect. When I got to the lobby I noticed our group occupying many of the chairs, but other then that it was relatively empty. Jason was sitting up, sleeping and Pipers head was in his lap. Clarisse and Chris were leaning against each other, also sleeping. Frank and Hazel were lying on the floor, asleep. Nico was sleeping sitting up in a chair. Thalia on the other hand, was wide awake and stood up when she saw me come in.

"Do we have the babies yet?" She whispered.

I tapped my chin. "Hmm well no, but if we start now we can have one in about nine months."

She punched me. "Not the time for sarcasm Jackson."

I rolled my eyes. "No not yet. She woke up and wanted ice chips. I'm just going to get them."

She nodded. "You'll let us know when there here?"

"Definitly Thalia. You'll be the first, well technically like fifth if you count us and the doctors, to know."

She smiled. "Thanks Perce. I still can't believe my best friends are going to be parents."

"Best _friends_?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I consider you a best friend." She shrugged. "You know, after all we've been though."

I nodded. "Yeah." Then I hugged her. She hugged back.

"You're gonna be and amazing father Percy."

"Thanks. I better go get Annabeth her ice chips." I said walking away. She went to sit down next to Nico again. I was glad we had our friends with us. I was nervous as hades, but I was also excited. I was going to be a father. And Annabeth was going to be a mother. And out kids were going to have a bunch of Aunts and Uncles who loved them so much, and they weren't even born yet. They were the luckiest kids in the world.

**There you have it! Sorry, but no babies yet! Maybe next chapter. I already have the names I want to use and I am really excited for you guys to meet the characters that have been in my head for over two months. Until next chapter-LunarWhispers**


	17. Baby Boy and Baby Girl Jackson

**The moment of truth!**

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine.**

**Percy's POV:**

Twelve hours.

Twelve long hours.

Twelve long hours and still no babies.

This was killing me. I hated seeing Annabeth in pain. The doctors had done their best to help her and ease the pain a bit, but it didn't completely diminish it. It was taking a lot out of her. She was drifting in and out of sleep constantly. It was about eight in the morning now and the others had gone to find somewhere to get coffee. Thalia promised that she would bring some back for me. I was exhausted, but I knew Annabeth was even more exhausted. I was currently sitting in the chair beside Annabeth's bed that I had pretty much permanently taken residence in. She was sleeping again. My mom had called a little while ago and said she would come by in an hour or two with May and Madison. Paul would be coming as well. School didn't start again until the fifth. I picked up Annabeth's hand kissed it softly.

"I love you." I whispered to her, though I didn't think she would Answer.

Which is why I was surprised when she did. "I love you too Seaweed Brain." She mumbled, her yes still close.

I smiled. "I didn't think you were awake."

Her eyes opened. "Hmmm I wasn't."

"Did I wake you?" I asked, worried that I actually had.

She chuckled. "Yeah. But that's okay. I don't mind. I-" She groaned quietly and began rubbing her stomach. She whimpered.

I held her hand. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "I've been doing this for…. how long has it been?"

"Twelve hours."

She sighed. "Twelve hours, it's not pleasant, but you being here is making it easier."

I leaned down and kissed her. When I pulled her eyelids were drooping again. "Sleep." I said. "I have to make a few calls." She squeezed my hand.

"You'll come back right?" She whispered.

I smiled at her. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She closed her eyes and released my hand. I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. I slid down into a sitting position and put my head in my hands. I closed my eyes. I was too worried about how Annabeth was doing to even think about getting any sleep. Splashing water on my face would only do so much, even for a son of Poseidon. I just needed a few minutes. I heard footsteps and then some one stopped in front of me. I looked up to see Thalia holding two cups of Starbucks coffee. She smirked and then sat down next to me. She handed me one of the cups which I took gratefully.

"Tired?" She asked.

I nodded. "Just a little."

"When do you think it'll happen?"

I shrugged. "The doctors said it could happen in a half hour or in another twelve. It all depends. You guys know you can go home if you want."

She shook her head. "No we're staying." She said it with such determination that I didn't even bother arguing. I stood up and offered her a hand, which she took.

"We'll I better get back to Annabeth. You wanna come see her?"

"Yeah, of course." We entered the room together.

Annabeth was awake and sitting up. She looked at us as we walked in. "There you are Seaweed Brain. Hi Thalia."

I walked over to the chair I had been occupying for the last twelve hours and sat down. Thalia pulled up another chair and sat on her other side. "Hi Annie. How are you feeling."

Annabeth groaned. "I just want this to be over already!"

Thalia laughed. "It will be soon."

At that moment the Doctor Thompson walked in. "Hello Annabeth. Just here to check on you." A few minutes later she turned to us with a smile and said "She's fully dilated. We're ready to begin." She turned to Thalia. "Will you be staying here."

Thalia stood up, her eyes wide. "No, no, I'll go let the others know!"

Annabeth nodded. "Tell them the next time they see us, we'll be parents."

**Thalia's POV:**

As soon as the doctor had said Annabeth was ready to deliver the babies, I immediately felt a wave of excitement. It all suddenly became real. I ran out of Annabeth's room and down the hallway towards the waiting room were our friends were. I was shaking with nerves and excitement. My best friends were going to be parents. I was going to be an aunt. Hm, Aunt Thalia, I could get used to that. I was already determined to be the best aunt in the entire world. I was going to spoil those kids rotten. I knew Piper and Hazel felt the same way. I also knew that no monsters were every going to touch those kids and get away with it. They were already so loved and so protected, and they weren't even born yet. I reached the waiting room. Everyone else stood up when they saw my face as I entered the room. Their faces held mixed expressions of excitement and concern.

"Did she…?" Hazel asked.

"Right now. The doctor just came in." I said with a smile.

"Really!" Piper exclaimed.

Before I could answer Sally, Paul, May, and Madison walked in. May and Maddie were holding each others hand and they both looked ready to explode with excitement. The small group walked over to us. Sally's face broke into a grin when she saw all of our expressions.

"It's happening isn't is." She said.

We all nodded. They at down and we all talked for a while, catching up. Suddenly two more people walked into the waiting room. The last two people we expected to see.

**Percy's POV:**

I was ignoring the voice of the doctor as she told Annabeth to push. I was fully focused on the anguished face of the woman that I love as she gave beth to our children. She squeezed my hand tightly. I swear to Zeus I felt something crack, but I remanded quiet. Annabeth let out a cry and then a sound reached my ears. A wonderful sound that I had been waiting to here for a long time. The sound of an infant crying.

"It's a boy!" Doctor Thompson called.

Annabeth let out a startled little sob as they carried my son away to be cleaned off.

"We're half way there Annabeth." The doctor said, and Annabeth grabbed my hand again. I blocked out everything again. I focused solely on Annabeth and how much I loved her. I don't know how much time passed, but eventually more crying filled the room, but the cry obviously did not belong to my son.

"A girl!" The doctor exclaimed. Annabeth slumped down against the pillows and turned to look at me.

"You did it." I whispered.

She shook her head. "We did it." She frowned at my hand. "I hurt you."

I glanced at my hand. A bruise was already starting to form. But I didn't care. I shook my head. "Doesn't matter."

Before she could answer town nurse walked over. One carrying a blue bundle and one a pink one. Annabeth was handed the blue bundle and I was handed the pink one. They left to give us some privacy, dimming the lights slightly on the way out.

Annabeth was crying. "They still need names Percy."

I looked at the small baby in my arms. The small tuft of hair on her head was black. Her eyes opened slowly and revealed a copy of Annabeth's gorgeous grey ones. I smiled at Annabeth. "She has your eyes."

Annabeth smiled and looked down at our son. "And he has yours. But his hair is blonde." She glanced at our daughter. "And hers is black." She looked back at the baby in her arms. "I want to named him James."

I was taken it back as a small pang of sadness went through my chest. "Why?"

She looked at me lovingly. "Because. Jimmy saved your life. He's the reason I still have you. The least I can do is name our son after him."

I smiled at her. "Are you sure Annabeth? I mean this is the name he is going to have for the rest of his life."

She nodded. "We don't need to call him Jimmy. Just James. I liked the name before this all happened. And I like it even more now."

I smiled at her. A silent thank you. "His middle name can be Lucas. After Luke, the man who kept my Wise Girl safe in the beginning." Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you Percy." She whispered. She kissed our sons forehead. "James Lucas Jackson."

"It's perfect." Annabeth smiled, then she looked at the baby girl in my arms. "Now what about her?"

I smiled. "I actually had an idea. I was actually looking at that baby names book you had-"

"Seaweed Brain reading! Who would of thought." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "As I was saying. I came across a name I really liked."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Well?"

"Claire." I replied.

"It means bright or clear in Latin." She said.

I nodded. "Like our future." I looked down at my daughter. "And her middle name should be Zoë. After Zoë Nightshade. The brave huntress who helped save all of us."

"I couldn't agree more." Annabeth said. "James Lucas Jackson and Claire Zoë Jackson."

"I'm going to go get the others. They've been waiting." Annabeth shifted James to one arm and I placed Claire in Annabeth's free arm.

I was at the door when Annabeth called "Not all at once Percy. I'm still pretty tired. And I don't want to overwhelm them."

I nodded and went to the waiting room. I was about to round the corner when I heard Thalia's angry voice. "How dare you come here! Do you know how bad you hurt her!"

Then a voice that I knew all to well answered. "How dare you speak to me that way Thalia Grace." It was Athena.

"I dare because you hurt my best friend." Thalia responded.

"Thalia, I do not agree with her actions either, but you must show her some respect." My fathers voice answered.

"Thank you." Athena responded.

"You absolutely do not deserve it." Poseidon replied.

"What happened?" My mom asked. Wait, when did she get here?

"Daddy, what's going on?" May's voice sounded small.

"Guys calm down, we're in a hospital." Frank said.

It was at that moment that I chose to enter the room.

"Percy!" Maddie called and everyone got quiet and turned to face me.

"Well?" Thalia asked.

I smiled and nodded. "They're here, everything went fairly smoothly." I held up my hand, which was very sore now. "Though Annabeth may or may not have broken my hand."

There were a few laughs at that. Nico pulled out a small square of ambrosia and handed it to me. I ate it in one bite and my hand felt better. I turned to my mom and gave her a hug. "Glad you're finally here."

"Good to be here." She replied.

I shook Paul's hand. "Thanks for coming."

"Percy you're like a son to me, I wouldn't miss this for anything.

I thanked him and then turned to my sisters. I knelt down and pulled them both into a hug. "Hey guys."

"Hi Percy." They said together.

Then I took a deep breath and stood up. I turned to face the god and goddess that stood before me. They looked like a middle aged man and woman. I crossed my arms. "Hello Dad, Lady Athena." The room got quiet. Besides our party no one else was in here, not even the person at the desk. I wonder how dad managed that.

As if reading my mind Poseidon said "I may have suggested to the woman who ran the front desk that she should… step out for a moment. Luckily no one else was in here, but I may or may not have manipulated the mist."

I nodded. Athen was looking at me. Well more like glaring. "Where is my daughter."

I sighed. "With all due respect Lady Athena, I don't think Annabeth wishes to see you right now." I turned to everyone else and smiled again.

"So they're healthy?" Hazel asked.

"Is Annabeth okay?" Jason added.

"Do they have names?" Piper asked.

"Did you name the boy Jackson?" Nico asked. "Ow!" He exclaimed when Thalia smacked him.

I laughed. "Yes they're healthy," I glanced at Athena "Annabeth's fine just exhausted, we named them, no my son is not named Jackson Jackson."

"So what are their names?" My mom asked.

I smiled. "James Lucas Jackson and Claire Zoë Jackson."

There were awwww's and then Thalia asked "Can we see them?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but not all at once. Annabeth doesn't want to overwhelm them."

"Am I permitted to meet my grandchildren Percy?" My dad asked.

"I believe we should let the gods go first Percy. I mean they do have important things to do don't they?" Surprisingly it was Paul who said this.

I sighed."Fine. But I'll go in first. If Annabeth doesn't want to see you," I directed this at Athena "Then you will leave."

"Watch yourself boy."

I turned a began o walk away. I looked over my shoulder. "Come on." I told the two gods. And they followed.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was happier then I had been since I married Percy. James and Claire were both asleep, but they looked perfect. James looked like a mixture of Percy and I. Almost a prefect median. He had my mouth, his nose, my hair, his eyes. He was stunning. Claire, of the other hand, was her father, well besides the eye color. It was hard to believe that there was a time when they went here. I mean they are only thirty minutes old and already they are my world. I heard the door open I looked up to see Percy walk in alone. I frowned at him.

"Nobody wanted to come meet them?" I asked, a little disappointed.

He shook his head, leaned down, and took James in his arms. "No everybody wants to meet them, very badly, but their a two people outside who want to come in and I thought it best to check with you first. I'm not sure if you'll want to see them."

I thought for a moment and then it hit me. "My mother and your father."

He smirked. "I don't call you Wise Girl for nothing." He bounced James slightly. "So, what should I tell them."

I thought for a moment. I thought about how hurt I had been after my discussion with my mother. I thought about how, though he didn't intend it this way, Poseidon had taken Percy away from me. I mean I understand that it was because a Titan was attacking his home and he needed Percy's help, but still. I snuggled Claire, who was sleeping peacefully, swaddled in her soft pink blanket. I kissed her forehead gently. Percy looked at me, questioningly.

I sighed and nodded at him. "Let them in. They have the right to meet their grandchildren. Speaking of which, is my dad here?"

He shook his head. "I called him, but he couldn't get a flight out until next week. He said to call him when you feel up to it." He shifted James to his other arm. "You sure you want them in here?"

I nodded again. "Let's get this over with."

He nodded. "Come on in." He called quietly toward the door.

Two people entered. They were both middle ages sand appeared to be glowing slightly. It was obviously our godly parents. Percy walked over to me and sat down in the chair he had been occupying for the last thirteen hours. I looked at him and moved over making room on the bed. I pat the spot next to me. I didn't know what my mother wanted, but whatever it was I needed Percy close to me. He had one leg on the bed and one dangling of the bed, James still protectively cradled in his arms. He shifted him to one arm and took my hand.

I took a deep breath. "Lord Poseidon. Lady Athena."

Poseidon smiled. "Annabeth. Are you well?"

I nodded. "Tired, but fine. Thank you."

"May I… hold one of my grandchildren?" Poseidon asked.

I looked at Percy and he gave me a look that seemed to say 'it's up to you'. I looked back at the god of the sea and nodded. I held my daughter up slightly, indicating him to take her. He smiled and carefully took Claire in his arms. Claire squirmed a bit, but didn't wake up. He looked down at her like she was a million drachmas.

"She… she looks almost exactly like Percy." He whispered.

Percy chuckled. "She has Annabeth's eyes. And her nose. She's too beautiful to look completely like me."

I turned to look at Percy. I held out my arms for James. He placed him in my arms. I looked back at Athena. She was looking longly at James. "Can…can I?"

I held him tighter. "I don't know Lady Athe-"

"I'm your mother. You can call me mom."

"Can I?"

Percy put his arm around my shoulder. I turned to give him a quick kiss on the lips and then a kiss on the cheek. Percy looked at his dad, who nodded and gave Claire to Percy. He still kept one hand around my arm. I looked at my mother again. "Mother, this is my family. Percy, James, Claire, and I. Percy will take care of me. I believe that with all my heart. I also believe that he will take care of James and Claire as well. If you can't accept the family that I chose and made for myself…..then I don't want you to be part of it. I will never turn my back on the gods or olympus or even you, Lady Athena. That's not who I am. But I can turn my back on my mother." I was crying by the end of my little speech. Percy's hand squeezed my shoulder slightly and I leaned into his embrace. "Now please, I have a lot of people to see today and I am actually very tired."

"Annabeth." Athena said. "I know I may not always be there, but please know I am always looking out for your best interest. I know I have made mistakes. I am the goddess of wisdom, but I have not been acting very wise. Though I may not get along very well with his father, Perseus has proven to me that he is a great person. Even if he is a sea spawn."

I shook my head. "Mother, he may be a Seaweed Brain, but he is not a sea spawn. And he's my Seaweed Brain."

"And she's my Wise Girl." Percy said.

Athena nodded. "And I am finally beginning to accept that." She turned to Percy. "May I please hold my granddaughter?"

"And may I hold my grandson." Poseidon asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually a mommy Annie." Thalia said. It was about six o'clock and pretty much everyone had left. They had all taken turns coming in and meeting the babies. The god had to leave pretty much five minutes after I had made up with my mother. They had some things to deal with on Olympus. They were still looking for Leo. Percy had told his dad that if they didn't find anything, he would take a quest to go and find Leo himself. The thought of him leaving made me sick, but I knew he would do anything to bring Leo back. After they had met the twins, Jason and Piper headed to the airport. They had changed their flight from early this morning later this evening. They were going to Rome for their honeymoon. Hazel and Frank had gone back to camp Jupiter, but promised they would be back soon. Sally, Paul, May, and Madison had left around four o'clock. Chris and Clarisse had gone home around that time as well. Nico had taken Percy back to our apartment to shower and change. Thalia had agreed to to stay with me while they were gone. We were sitting cross legged across form each other. She was holing James and I was holding Claire. So far, she was thoroughly enjoying being an aunt. Since the moment she came into the room until now she always had one of them in her arms. Oh gods they were going to be spoiled rotten. But I guess it was okay because they were also going to be very protected and loved as well.

"Neither can I Thals. But I am. And to tell you the truth, I couldn't be happier." I kissed Claires's forehead. She whimpered. Thalia laughed. "I think someone's hungry."

"I guess so."

"Go ahead and feed her, I won't look."

I nodded and started to feed Claire. The nurse had come in earlier and taught me how to feed them properly.

"Is it weird?" Thalia asked.

I shrugged. "Sort of, but I've kind of gotten used to it." I looked up at Thalia. She was looking down at James.

"Thalia?"

"Hmm?"

"Well Percy and I were talking and we came to the decision that, if anything were to happen to us- and let's face it it could happen easily with our life- we would want you to be their guardians. We'll I guess what I'm saying is that we want you and Nico to be their godparents."

Her eyes got wide. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you Annie."

Percy and Nico walked in just as I finished feeding Claire. He was wearing jeans and a plaid long sleeve shirt that I liked to wear often. He sat down on the bed next me and Nico sat down in the chair next to Thalia. Nico was snoring in minutes. Thalia laughed and rolled her eyes at her fiancé. Percy kissed my cheek and held his arms out for Claire. I handed her to him and he kissed her head.

"Hi baby." He cooed to Claire.

"Hey honey." Thalia joked back.

Percy rolled his eyes. "So did Annabeth tell you? I mean I told Nico, but…."

Thalia smiled. "Yeah she told me. Thank you so much."

Percy shrugged. "I just want them to have a safe place. It's very possible that Annabeth and I may not be here one day and …well."

I shivered. "Please don't talk like that Seaweed Brain. Can we please just be happy about the fact that we're all here right now."

Percy sighed. "Well except for Leo."

Thalia nodded. "I know. We're all worried about him."

"Chiron wants me to go back to camp for a little bit. You know so we can organize a search party. Oliver isn't going to like that." Percy rubbed his forehead with one hand.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You okay Seaweed Brain?"

He looked up at me. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine Wise Girl. Don't worry about me." He hand Claire back to me. "I'm gonna run out and bring in some dinner. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Pizza?" I asked.

He smiled. "You got it." He took his car keys and wallet and left the room.

Thalia looked at me. "Man, that guy takes on way to much."

I sighed. "You're telling me."

"I'm sure he'll stop accepting every challenge that comes his way when you guys get home and have to deal with these two crying in the middle of the night. I hope you guys will be able to get through that. I mean you can face Titans, but little babies crying at two in the morning…."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll be fine."

**Hey guys! SO there you have it. The babies are finally here! I know exactly where I am going to take the 'Leo is missing' plot. I'm very excited about the next few chapters! I will try and update soon. Please review and let me know what you think of the babies. Do you like their names? Their appearances? Do you think Percy and Annabeth will be able to handle them? Just how cool of an Aunt will Thalia be? Let me know if you want to see more of any specific pairing. For example, do you want to see Jason and Piper's honeymoon? Do you want more Thalico? Do you want me to stick to Percabeth? Anyway, it's late and I'm tired so goodnight my lovely readers! -LunarWhispers **


	18. Stormy Seas

**Hey look it's another chapter! I think this one is pretty good. So i won't keep you from it :).**

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine.**

**Percy's POV:**

A shrill cry pierced the previously silent night. Annabeth, who had been asleep next to me, groaned and snuggled into my chest. "It's my turn isn't it." She mumbled, without opening her eyes. It had been about two and a half months since we brought the twins home from the hospital and so far they hadn't slept through the night. They were getting better, but still they would wake up every few hours or so. I blinked my eyes open and turned to the clock. Three thirty a.m. I sighed and pushed myself into a sitting position. Annabeth hadn't gotten a decent nights sleep since they were born. I could the baby that was crying was Claire and it wasn't an 'I'm hungry' or a 'I need to be changed' cry it was a 'I wanna be held and rocked cry'. Annabeth pulled the blanket up around her and blinked up at me. "Thank you Seaweed brain."

I smiled at her. "Go back to sleep Wise Girl." I stood up and walked into the nursery. James was somehow still sleeping soundly, but Claire was crying and falling her arms. I sighed and walked over to her crib. I picked up the sobbing infant and held her close.

"Shh. Calm down Claire Bear. It's okay." Her crying slowed until she was only whimpering. I took a purple pacifier from her crib and gave it to her. I shifted her to one hand and rubbed my eye with the free one. Between work, the babies, and looking for Leo, I barley had time to breath anymore. I kissed Claire's forehead and place her in the crib. "Rest up sweetie we have a big day tomorrow." I whispered to her. I checked on James quickly and then returned to my room. Annabeth was already asleep. I was having a hard time returning to slumber. I thought about our plans for tomorrow. I had a long weekend off from from work and Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I were going to take the twins to camp to meet everyone. We were going to take a sail boat, provided by my father, on a nice picnic out on the water. It was suppose to be sunny tomorrow, which would make for a nice day out. We were going to spend the rest of the weekend at camp and discussing plans for a search party for Leo. He had been missing for almost nine months. People who had gone out to look for him had returned empty handed. Nico said he wasn't dead, but that still didn't put my mind at ease. My head started pounding.

I got up again and went to the kitchen, hoping a drink of water and an aspirin would help with the migraine. I got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it to the brim from the kitchen sink. I popped the aspirin in my mouth and drained the glass in one gulp. I leaned against the sink and put my head down, waiting for the effects of the aspirin to kick in. My head was just starting to feel better when I felt small arms encircled my waist and a head rested on my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl. What are you doing up? You should be in bed." I whispered.

She let go and hop up to sit cross legged on the counter beside me. "So should you."

I shrugged.

She put her chin on my shoulder. "What's wrong Percy?"

I turned and kissed her forehead. "Nothing. Just a headache. So back to bed."

She frowned and put her hand on my forehead. "You don't feel warm."

I rolled my eyes. "It's nothing Wise Girl. Seriously, go back to sleep."

She shook her head. "I'll go when you go."

I smiled at her. "Annabeth. Go. To. Sleep. I'm gonna go check on the babies again and I'll be right back. Okay?"

She shook her head. "You just checked on them Percy. We have to be at camp by nine tomorrow. Yu need to sleep."

Before I could protest again she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. She remained on the counter, but wrapped her legs around my waist. She kissed me and then entangled her hands in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned the kiss. She pulled away and rested my forehead on hers. "Well then." I chuckled. "What was that for."

She shrugged. "Just because I love you." She whispered and her eyelids fluttered and then closed. Her head fell to my shoulder and she was asleep. I chuckled then gathered her into my arms bridal style. I walked back into out bedroom and put her in the bed. I covered her up and got in next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. I counted her breaths until I fell asleep.

I was up around six thirty and I decided to take a shower. Whenever I had a lot on my mind, a nice long shower usually helped. Maybe it was the water, or the time alone, but it always helped me clear my mind. I quietly slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom connected to our bedroom. I let the warm water run on my skin. I hadn't realized how tense my muscles were until I felt the hot water relax them. I immediately felt refreshed, like I had slept fourteen hours instead of just four. I closed my eyes and tilted my head towards the flow of water. There was a knock on the door and then I heard it open.

"Percy? I'm going to go get Claire and James ready for the day." Annabeth called.

"Okay I'll be out in a little bit." I called back.

I stood under the flowing water for another ten minutes and the decided it was time to get out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back into the bedroom. The bed was mad and Annabeth had laid out the clothes she was going to wear for the day on the bed. I went to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I got dressed and headed into the kitchen. Annabeth wasn't there yet. She was probably still dressing the babies. I decided to make us some of my moms famous blue pancakes for breakfast. I was just flipping the last pancake when Annabeth walked in carrying two wide awake Jackson children. Claire was dressed in a layered pink dress and James was dressed in a blue long sleeve onsie with jeans over it. She placed them both in the sea green twin pack and play my mom had gotten us. I placed the pancakes on the table and Annabeth walked over to me. She had gotten dressed. She was wearing jeans, a long grey shirt with a belt over it around her waist. She was also wearing my favorite sweatshirt over it.

"You made breakfast." She said.

"You're wearing my clothes." I replied.

She laughed and kissed my cheek before sitting down at the table. I sat down across from her. We ate our breakfast and talked about little things. How work was going. How Annabeth's boos had agreed to let her work at home full time. How I swear Claire had smiled the other day. How Annabeth was positive the James recognized her. When we were done I put our plates in the sink and Annabeth went to pack up a diaper bag for the twins. When I was done clearing the plates I went to sit on the couch next to the twins. I tickled James's foot and he kicked his leg slightly. Claire whimpered, so I tickled her foot as well.

"She such a daddy's girl." A voice from behind me said. I jumped and turned to see Thalia standing behind me, her arms crossed.

"Gods Thalia, do you knock?" I replied, standing up.

She shrugged. "I send Annabeth a text message before. She told us to just walk in."

"Us?"

"Nico's raiding your fridge." She laughed and then walked over to pick up Claire. "Gods Jackson. She looks more and more like you everyday."

"I couldn't agree more." Annabeth said, walking into the room. I picked up James and walked over to her. "You ready to go Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

I nodded. "Lets go." We walked out to the car and Thalia and I strapped Claire and James into their carseats. I had kept my car, but Annabeth had insisted on buying a mini van. We kept both cars in the apartments garage. We had agreed to let Nico and Thalia come in the car with us. They sat in the back seat and James and Claire's carseats were in the middle. Once our bags were in the car and we were all seated and ready to go, I pulled away from the curb and we started the drive to camp half blood.

Travis and Connor Stoll were the first to greet us. The were waiting with the border patrol when we came marching up the hill. I was carrying James's carrier and Annabeth had Claire's. Annabeth had the diaper bag slung over her shoulder and I hade our suitcase in my other hand. The Stoll brothers came running over to us and looked into each carrier individually.

"She looks like you Percy!" Connor exclaimed.

"Yeah only like one hundred time pretty." Travis added. "Come on Chiron wants to see you."

They led us to the big house. We stopped by the Hades and Poseidon cabins first to drop off our stuff. We took the twins out of their carriers and then went to the big house. Connor and Travis ran off the go back to patrol the border. Nico and Thalia said they want some "alone time" and disappeared. When we entered the big house Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair playing cards with Mr. D. He looked up when he hear us come in.

"Ahh, Percy. Annabeth. And these must be Claire and James." Chiron said with a smile.

"Yes, yes welcome Jerry and Chloe, Chiron it's your turn." Mr. D said without so much as a glance in our direction.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Please excuse me for a moment Mr. D. I would like to have a word with Annabeth and Percy." Chiron said. Mr. D grumbled, but eventually stood up and left the big house to do Zeus knows what. Chiron got out of his wheel chair and trotted over to us. He looked down at the babies in our arms.

"I've heard rumors, but please tell me their names."

"James Lucas Jackson." I said, gesturing to James who was asleep in my arms.

"And Claire Zoë Jackson." Annabeth said kissing Claire's forehead.

He smiled approvingly. "Please, sit down." Chiron said gesturing to the now empty table. We did.

"So, I assume you know the situation regarding Mr. Valdez." Chiron said.

I nodded. "Thats why we came here. To see if there was anything we could do to help."

Chiron sighed. "We are holding a meeting to discuss his whereabouts tomorrow. I think you both should attend. Percy, your father left the boat you will be using near the docks. The other campers have been instructed not to go near it. You may take it whenever you wish."

At that moment Claire let out a little cry. Annabeth smiled and looked down at her. "She's hungry. I'm going to go back you your cabin and feed her okay Seaweed Brain. I should probably take James too." She stood up and kissed my cheek. She shifted Claire to one arm and I handed her James and she left the big house. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Is something bothering you Percy?" Chiron asked.

"What? Oh, no its nothing Chiron. Just a lot has been going on recently." I replied.

He smiled. "Relax Percy. THings have a way of working out. You'll see."

"Thanks Chiron. I'm gonna go see is anyone is up for sparing and then to see if Annabeth needs help with the babies." I left the big house before he could respond.

**Thalia's POV:**

"So you think somethings up with Percy?" I said. Claire and James were both sleeping and I was in the Poseidon cabin with Annabeth. She was on the bottom bunk of one of the beds and I was on the top. I was dangling one the edge looking at her. She was lying on her back, her hands behind her head looking up at me. She had just told me that she thought there was something wrong with her Kelp head of a husband. She told me that she had found him in the kitchen last night taking an aspirin for a headache. I mean I guess he did look completely stressed out this morning.

She sighed. "I don't know Thalia. I feel like he doesn't talk to me anymore."

"It's not you Annie. There's just a lot going on right now. Kelp Head will get over what ever it is eventually." I said.

Annabeth sighed again and sat up. I jumped off the top bunk and went to sit down next to her. We both leaned against the wall of the cabin. Annabeth was looking at the crib in the corner of the room that held her children. They had only been here for about two and a half months, but Annabeth was already a wonderful mother. She always knew where they were, what they were doing, and how they were feeling. She smiled in the direction of the crib and then looked back to me.

"It's scary how much I love them you know." She said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just thought I'd tell you that. I mean you're their aunt and all, and you love them too, but I just love them so much it's a little scary."

I laughed. "You're their mom Annie. Of course you love them more then anything."

Suddenly Nico gaming into the cabin. Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at him. "Ever heard of knocking?" She said.

"No." He said nonchalantly. "Percy went down to the sparring arena. I met him on his way there. He said that we should all meet by the docks with everything we're going to need for the day in about ten- fifteen minutes."

"And you're sure Poseidon won't like try to drown us or something?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy had a long talk with his father. He told Poseidon that if he tried anything funny while we were sailing, he wouldn't be allowed to see the babies. The god of the sea couldn't resisted."

"Score one for Jackson." Nico mumbled as he crossed over to the bed were mine and Annabeth's back pack's, the picnic basket, and the diaper bag were located. He picked up the basket and Annabeth's back pack and made to leave the cabin.

"You gonna take mine?" I asked him, only half sarcastic.

"Annabeth has two babies to carry, you have nothing else." He said, but he grabbed my backpack anyway and then he left the cabin.

Annabeth was standing over the crib look down at her son and daughter with a smile on her face. I walked over and looked down at them as well. Claire had one arm behind her head and the other arms was crossed across James's. They were both sleeping peacefully. Annabeth began to bite her nails. "I don't want to wake them." She whispered.

I shrugged. "We have to go meet kelp head. I'm sure they'll forgive you once they see that we're going to meet their daddy."

I picked up Claire who whimpered and opened her eyes. I grabbed a pacifier and put it in her mouth before she could start crying. Annabeth picked up James, who remained asleep. We bundled them each up in a soft, warm blanket, and placed them into travel bassinets. Annabeth slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and picked up James's carrier. I picked up Claire's and we left the cabin as well. It was a perfect day. The sun was shinning and it was only slightly windy, though it would be colder on the water. We walked down to the docks and saw a fairly decent sized sail boat. Percy was on the boat already, tying the sails and getting everything ready to depart. Nico was sitting watching him, sipping a soda. Nico was wearing a life jacket, but Percy wasn't. I guess it was because he really didn't need to worry about drowning to much.

"Hey!" I called.

Both of the guys looked up and smiled. Percy hoped off the boat and walked over to us. He looked less stressed then he had this morning. I guess being in his element would help with any headache he may or may not have. He gave Annabeth a quick kiss and then took Claire's bassinet from me. He walked over to the boat and placed her on one of the benches. He did the same with James's and then he got back on the boat. He held his hand out for Annabeth to take and he helped her onto the boat. He offered me his hand as well, but I ignored it and climbed on myself. Annabeth and I sat down next to Nico. Annabeth was in-between James and Claire's bassinets. Nico was sitting across from her and I was on the other side of James. Percy untied the boat from the dock and we began sailing out into open water. When he got us far enough were the boat could drift safely for a little while, he sat down next on the floor of the boat and lay down on his back, with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Percy's finally lost it." Nico chuckled.

"Shut up Zombie dude, I'm just enjoying the beautiful day." Percy responded. Annabeth nudged him with her toe and his eyes opened.

"Can I help you Wise Girl?" He laughed.

"I'm cold." She said with a smile.

Percy rolled his eyes and sat up. He took off his zip up hoodie and handed it to Annabeth. She wrapped it around herself. It was pretty big on her, but I guess thats why she wanted it. "Thanks Seaweed Brain." She said.

"So is anyone hungry." Nico asked.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and the wind picked up ten fold. We all looked up to see massive storm clouds forming above us. The water began to get rough and rocky. Percy jumped to his feet and pulled on the ropes, trying to gain control the sails. Annabeth and I both held on tightly to both of the twins carriers. Nico got up and came over to help us hold on to them and prevent them from sliding and falling all over the place. Percy was pulling on the ropes, but it wasn't doing anything. He swore under his breath. He closed his eyes and held his hands out slightly. He must have been using his control over water to prevent the sail boat from being over come by the storm. It started to rain and the wind picked up again. Percy fell to his knees. The only thing that I could think of at this point was why the hell would my dad do something like this.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"THIS BOATS GOING DOWN!" Percy screamed over the wind. "GRAB THE KIDS AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE LESS THEN TWO MINUTES!" He was on his knees and I could visibly see him struggling as he tried to control the boat. I grabbed Claire out of her baby carrier and Thalia grabbed James. I slung their diaper bag, which luckily I hadn't unpacked, over my shoulder and I grabbed the closet backpack. Nico grabbed another backpack, our picnic basket, and one of the baby carriers. Thalia grabbed the three blankets that I had brought above deck when it had started to get cold. Percy looked up at us. "GET AS CLOSE TO ME AS YOU CAN! RIGHT NOW" He shouted, his voice strained. We did what he said and huddled around him. Suddenly the boat collapsed, I closed my eyes, held Claire tightly, and we plunged into the dark cold water. I was submerged for all of one second, when I noticed two things.

1) How deathly quiet it was with out the thunder and the ran all around us. And

2) Suddenly I could breath.

I opened my eyes slowly. We were all there. Percy had created an air bubble that was almost solid somehow, and just large enough for all of us to fit. Claire and James both began to scream. Usually I would be heart broken at the sound, but now it meant that their lungs had not filled with water. Maybe they were able to breath underwater like their father, or maybe they just got really lucky. Wither way all of us, well except for Percy, were soaked. Thalia was huddled next to me, clutching James and shivering. Nico was leaning against the side of the air bubble. Percy was on the other side, breathing so heavily I thought his lungs were going to burst open. He crawled over to Thalia and Nico, touching each of them momentarily to dry them off. He dried James as well. He crawled over to me and pulled me into a hug, put one hand on Claire and then we were both dry. The next thing I knew he collapsed on his back, breathing heavy, eyes open. I guess he knew the minute he fell asleep the air bubble would be gone and we would all be done for. I looked up at the surface of the water. We were pretty far down, but I could still see the rain falling on the surface of the water.

"N-nectar? Or Ambrosia?" I asked turning to Thalia and Nico. Nico rummaged through the back pack he had grabbed. Luckily it had been mine because I had thought to pack some of the godly food. He brought over a small baggie of Ambrosia and I handed him Claire as he handed my the small squares. I moved closer to Percy. He was starring up at me, but his eye were blank. He was shaking and I ended up helping him into a sitting position.

"Here you go honey. Eat a little of this. We can't have you passing out on us." I said, joking a bit.

He nodded and took a bite. His breathing began to even out. He finished on of the squares and he sat up completely. I didn't want to give him more because I didn't know when we would need it. "It everyone alright?" He asked, his voice still sounding a little too shaky for my liking.

"What in the name of all that is good and holy was my father thinking!" Thalia exclaimed, handing me James. "I mean, he knew we were out on a boat, he knew I was there. He knew two babies, two FEAKING BABIES were on board, he knew that Poseidon had agreed to leave us be, and he still sends this massive storm!"

"Calm down Thals." Nico said. He wrapped one arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Maybe it wasn't your dad. We'll figure this out." He turned to look at Percy. "Good thinking man."

"Thanks." He breathed.

"So where are we exactly Percy? I mean how far did the storm carry us?" I asked.

He frowned. "I…I'm not sure. I mean I can't get and exact location. But it feels like…. like I've been here before." He shook his head. "You guys should try to get some sleep. I'll try and find us an island or some other place to land."

Nico nodded and handed Percy Claire. He went to stand up, but Percy said "Please don't Nico. Just crawl around please. Small movements. As small as you can. It's easier to concentrate."

Nico nodded and sonly crawled towards Thalia. He grabbed a blanket along the way and he and Thalia curled up together on the farther side one the little air bubble. I reached for the travel bassinet Nico had been able to save. It was soaking wet. Percy reached over and dried it, almost like he had been reading my mind. Luckily the bassinet was big enough for both of them to fit in it. They Barley fit, but they fit. I tucked the straps underneath and placed James in the carrier. I reached for Claire and Percy handed her to me. Once they were both in, they began to settle down a bit. I covered them with one of the other blankets and soon they were asleep. Percy looked at me.

"You too." he said. "Sleep."

I shook my head. "Please Percy. Don't make me. I-I just need to be with you right now. You know… make sure you're okay. Please?"

He sighed. He pulled the carrier so it was in between us. I wrapped the last blanket over the two of us and we intertwined our hands over James and Claire.

"How are going to make it out of this one?" I asked, placing my head on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I don't know Wise Girl. But I promise you we will."

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Thalia was shaking me awake. "Annie. Annie, wake up."

I blinked a few times and lifted my head off of Percy's shoulder. He was looking out into the water. He was holding Claire, who was awake, and he was showing her some of the passing fish. James was still fast asleep in the travel bassinet. I could tell that he was absolutely exhausted. He was whispering quietly to our daughter. I turned to Thalia.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked her. She looked at her phone…. wait her phone? "How did that no get ruined?"

"Oh, Perce needed something to distract him so he would stay awake so he dried everything off. Your phone as well. Anyway you've been asleep for about ten hours. It's like eleven o'clock now."

"Why'd you wake me?" I asked, looking around the small bubble. I spotted Nico sitting crossed legged on the other side of the bubbled, playing with his cellphone. "I mean not that I'm complaining. I shouldn't have slept that long."

"She woke you because were going to be surfacing soon. I figured out where we are." Percy said.

"Really? Great, where?" I said. Nico looked up from his phone and Percy bit his lip.

I sighed. "Where are we Percy?"

"Well we're not there yet, but we're really close."

"Where?"

"Ogygia."

"Calypso's island? How do you know?"

He shook his head. "Don't ask me how. I just do. Honestly I haven't even been able to really control where this thing has been going for the past two or three hours."

"Well Calypso shouldn't be there right? Didn't the gods pardon her after the war?" Nico asked.

I shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

About five minutes later, Percy started bringing up the air bubble to the surface. He put Claire back into the bassinet so he could concentrate easier. He gradually brought it onto the beach As soon as everyone and everything was safely on the surface Percy collapsed face forward and closed his eyes. I placed the bassinet next to Percy's head and I knelt next to him. I ran my hand through his hair.

"You okay Seaweed Brain?"

"Mmmmhmm. Just tired. Really tired." He mumbled.

"Sleep Percy." I whispered, still stroking his hair.

Thalia and Nico came walking over to us. It was dark out, but the stars and the moon were bright enough so we could see clearly. Percy was the only one who was sleeping because the rest of us had slept while we were still in the bubble under the water. I wrapped a blanket over Percy. I pulled the twins next to me and mad sure the were covered before crawling under the blanket with Percy, James and Claire between us. Thalia and Nico huddled under a blanket as well and sat close to us. Our picnic basket and the backpacks were close to us and forgotten for the moment.

"You guys tired?" I asked them.

"No." Nico said.

"Nope. I think it's just Percy." Thalia said.

"Shut up. You try maintaing an air bubble for ten hours." He mumbled.

"Go to sleep Percy." I said again.

"So whats the plan now?" Thalia asked, laughing a little bit.

"I'm not sure. I think we should just let Percy sleep and then figure out how to get off of this island." I said.

"I can go now if you won't." Percy mumbled, his voice already slurred with sleep.

"Go to sleep Percy!" Nico, Thalia, and I practically screamed at him.

He didn't answer, but he was snoring soon. I don't know how long we sat there talking and watching the stars, but at some point I heard a twig snap in the tress behind me. Nico and Thalia must have heard it as well because they went on alert. I Picked up James and Claire and held them close to me. Another twig snapped. Percy was still out for the count. I shifted closer to him and Thalia and Nico shifted closer to me.

"Should I wake Percy?" I asked.

"What? You think Jackson is the only one capable of defending us?" Nico said, pretending to be insulted.

"Annabeth? Nico? Is that you guys?" A familiar voice called out. A boy with black hair and brown eyes stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Thalia, Nico, and I all gasped aloud. It took a long moment of stunned silence before I was able to answer.

"Leo?" I asked.

**Fun Fact: This chapter was actually the first one that came to my mind when I started this story. Anyway what did you think of the chapter? I worked really hard to get this chatter out. I have stuff going on this week and I wasn't sure I would be able to update. Please review :). I'll be able to update more next week. Until Next time -LunarWhispers.**


	19. Calypso's Island

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating over the weekend, but I didn't have internet because I went camping. Well anyway, heres the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: ****Percy Jackson is not mine. **

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Leo?" I asked.

"Annabeth! It is you. Oh Gods how did you get here?" He said running over to us. He froze about two feet away. "Um couple of questions. One why's is Percy sleeping, two were is you're boat and three why do you have two babies with you?"

I sighed. "Sit down Leo." He did. I handed Claire to Nico.

So I explained it to him. I explained how he had gone missing over nine months ago. I explained about the war Poseidon had, had with Oceanus and how Percy had to go away to help him out with it. I explained how I had, had children. When I mentioned his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Impossible." He mumbled.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, Leo, Percy and Annabeth are married I mean it's not so uncommon that they would-"

"No," Leo interrupted her. "I mean it's literally impossible. When I left for my quest you couldn't have been more then a month pregnant. I've only been here for six- seven weeks max."

Thalia, Nico, and I looked at each other.

"Leo." I said slowly. "You've been missing for almost nine months."

He jumped up. "WHAT!" At his scream Percy Jumped up onto his hands and knees and looked around frantically.

"What? What is it? What happened." He tried to get into a seating position, but groaned and held his head. He lay back down, clutching his head and his eyes closed. I pulled his head into my lap and began stroking his hair.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked worried.

He nodded slightly. "Just…..Dizzy." His eyes opened slowly and looked up at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Releasing a great amount of power will do that to a person.

He rolled his eyes back at me. "Seriously what happened? Who screamed?" He looked around and when he saw Leo his eyes widened. "Oh gods." He mumbled. He sat up again, slower this time and stared at Leo. "So you've been here the last nine months."

Leo shook his head. "No. You guys have to be mistaken or something."

"No we're not dude. Sorry." Nico said.

"But, but…." Leo stammered as he lowered himself back down into the sand.

"Maybe you should tell us what happened to you." I suggested.

Leo nodded. "Well, I was on my quest and suddenly I was attacked by a bunch of monsters. Like I had no clue how so many monsters could work together so in sync."

"Must have been some of the monsters rallying around Oceanus." Thalia said. I nodded, remembering how the monsters had been working together when Percy and I arrived at half-blood hill at the beginning of the Summer.

"Oh, makes sense I guess." Leo continued. "Anyway, the monsters all chased me down to beach and the down to the water, I was losing badly and I was really, really hurt. One got in a really lucky shot and I passed out. The next thing I knew I woke up and this woman with carmel colored hair was tending to me. She told me to sleep and I did. I woke up and she told me that her name was Calypso. She told me that I had been asleep for a long time. I asked her how long and she said…that….oh no." He got pale and he shook his head. "No no no no no no no no no no no no."

"What?" I asked. "What did Calypso say."

"That time is dificault here." It was Percy who answered. We all turned to look at him.

"Yeah." Leo said. "How'd you know?"

"I spent some time here when I was a teenage." Percy said. He sounded tired again.

"Oh, well yeah. That's exactly what she said." Leo replied. "I didn't think it had a been that long."

Percy put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Leo, all that matters is we found you and we can bring you home."

"Leo Valdez? Are you out here young hero?" A voice was followed by a very beautiful girl. She had carmel colored hair, just like Leo had described, and kind eyes that widened when she saw Percy. "Perseus Jackson!" She exclaimed as she walked over to us. "I never thought I would see you again."She came a knelt down besides Leo. She looked around at all of us and crossed her hands in her lap. "How did you get here and who are these people?"

"Hello Calypso." Percy said. The tone of his voice made my heart sink. "Our sail boat kind of got caught in a storm. We floated here in an air bubble. These are my friends Thalia and Nico." He said gesturing to the couple. "And this is Annabeth, my wife." He said taking my hand. He was probably trying to comfort me. It didn't work.

"And who are the little ones?" She asked.

"Oh, this is James and that Claire. They're my children." Percy said, smiling a bit.

"Beautiful names for beautiful children." Calypso said. Her voice had a sad tone to it. I glared at her.

"Thank you." I said, making sure she was aware I was here.

Percy squeezed my hand and yawned. "So Calypso, why are you still here? Weren't you freed from your punishment after the wear with Kronos?"

Calypso smiled sadly. "Yes. And also no."

Thalia frowned. "Okay, um, what?"

"Well the gods decided that it was to risky for me to be allowed to leave my island." Calypso began "But they swore on the river styx to Percy so they had to free me from some sort of punishment. They agreed to allow the people who washed up on my shores to return. I suppose you being here is proof of that Percy." I scowled and Percy gave my hand another small squeeze. "In addition to that, I was also allowed to leave so long as I stayed on the shore of any given ocean. That is where I found Leo. I brought him back to my island to heal him. He is almost completely healed now." Calypso explained

I looked over to Percy. He looked angry. Really angry. "They promised. They swore and the styx and they still found a way to break there word." He shook his head. the water behind us began to swirl and a mini whirlpool was forming.

I put my hand on Percy's shoulder. "Calm down Seaweed Brian." I whispered to him. I kissed his cheek

He took a deep breath and the water calmed down a bit. "Sorry sweetheart." He said and then his kissed me. I could of sworn I saw a flash of jealousy in Calypso's eyes, but I ignored it.

"Well regardless of what happens tomorrow, you should all come get a good nights sleep. It's pretty cold out here." Leo said. He and Calypso stood up. We followed their lead. Nico had handed Claire off to Thalia and then walked over to help Percy stand up. Percy accepted his help. He swayed slightly standing up, but was able to walk fairly easily by himself with little assistance from Nico. He was still pretty weak and tired after the whole 'keeping us alive in an air bubble' thing. Leo grabbed our backpacks and the baby carrier and Calypso grabbed the picnic basket. I wrapped james up tighter in his pale blue blanket and he yawned and blinked his eyes open.

I smiled down at him. "Hi baby boy." I cooed to him. Percy turned around and smiled at me. We walked for a little bit. As we got farther and farther away from the beach I noticed how beautiful this place was. I couldn't help but understand why Percy would want to stay here. We passed a beautiful garden and I noticed a large patch of moonlace, the same plant Percy had planted in the small window garden in our apartment. The whole island was bathed in moonlight and it looked like something out of a dream. Calypso and Leo lead us to a cave. There was a small fire inside and a few cot-like beds on the walls. Leo dropped our stuff in the middle of the cave and headed over to one and sat down.

"Sit down guys. Percy you must be exhausted." Leo said, kicking off his shoes and lying down.

Percy nodded. Nico helped him over to a cot. He fell asleep almost as soon as hi head hit the pillow. I chuckled and walked over to him, picking up the baby carrier on the way. I place it next to the bed percy was on and then placed James in it. Thalia walked up behind me and handed me Claire. I tucked her into the bassinet as well. James was asleep again and so was Claire. I smiled and them and climbed into the cot with Percy. He blinked once and wrapped his arms around me before falling asleep again. Thalia and Nico had climbed into another cot and they were talking quietly to one another. I looked around the cave. Calypso wasn't here. Maybe she went to tend to the garden or something. I snuggled into Percy's embrace and fell asleep.

It was still dark out when I woke up. I realized almost immediately that Percy's arms were no longer around me. I sat up and looked around the cave. Thalia and Nico were still sleeping. Leo was as well. I glanced over the side of the bed at the twins, who were breathing evenly in slumber. I looked over at the mouth of the cave and did a double take. Percy was sitting next to Calypso at the mouth of the cave. They were talking quietly, but I could still make out each word they were saying.

"So you are happy?" Calypso asked Percy.

"Yeah. More then you could ever imagine." He responded.

"Do you think…. if you had chosen to stay here all those years ago….the we could have been… happy?"

Percy was quiet for a little bit. His head was turned upward, towards the stars. "I don't know Calypso. I really don't. But even if I had chosen to stay, my mind would probably have been on Annabeth. She's….. she's just…."

"Your true love." Calypso sighed. "I see."

Percy's head was turning to look at me and I closed my eyes so he would think I was asleep. "I love her so much Calypso. James and Claire as well."

There was a long pause. "Your daughter looks like you. Very much."

Percy laughed. "Everyone says that."

"And your son looks very much like your wife."

"Yeah I think so too. She doesn't thought."

I opened my eyes again. They were facing away from me again. Calypso turned to look at Percy. "You know the offer to stay here is still available."

Percy shook his head. "I'm sorry. When I was fourteen it might have been a possibility, you know if there wasn't a war going on. But now… I have a family and I love them more then anything."

"I see. I don't think Leo is going to stay either. He said something about a girl at a camp. I'm not sure, but I suppose I can hope."

"I'll talk to my dad and see if we can fix things. They should have kept their word in its entirety. But they didn't. I'm so sorry." I could hear the anger and sadness in Percy's voice.

"It is not your fault young hero."

Percy laughed. "I'm twenty three now."

"You are still young Perseus." She responded. Percy turned to look at her and she continued. "You still have much to see and experience." Then she leaned in a kissed him. Right on the lips. I swear to the gods that my heart stopped beating. Percy pulled back quickly.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered.

Calypso looked down. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what it felt like. I have been thinking about it for nearly nine years."

Percy stood up. "I'll see you in the morning Calypso." I closed my eyes again as he walked over to me. He climbed into the bed and put his arms around me again.

He put his lips near my ear. "I know you're awake Wise Girl." He whispered.

My eyes shot open and I spun in his arms. "How'd you know?"

He chuckled. "I saw you moving around. I'm sorry you had to see that. But I meant every word. I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"She kissed you."

"But I pulled away. Besides…." He kissed my lips soft and sweetly "Your kisses are so much better."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Percy."

"Any time Wise Girl." He kissed my neck. We broke apart when we heard whimpering. Percy looked over the edge and sighed. "James is awake, but I don't think he's hungry. I can get him if you want."

I shook my head. "You rest Seaweed Brain." I traced the dark circles under his eyes. "You've definitely earned it after what you did before."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks Annabeth." He closed his eyes and was sleeping in minutes. I slowly got up and picked up James. He wasn't hungry, but he needed to be changed. I grabbed a diaper from the diaper bag and started changing him.

"Hello Annabeth." A voice behind me said. I instinctively put one hand on James and turned around, my other hand on my dagger. Calypso laughed. "No need to be alarmed. I simply wanted to meet your son and daughter."

"Oh, okay I guess." I said and then I turned back to changing James. Claire was starting to wake up at this point as well. I finished changing James and put him back in the carrier. I picked up Claire. She stopped crying almost as soon as I picked her up. I turned back to Calypso. "Thank you very much for your hospitality."

She kneeled next to me. "It's not a bother. Any friend of Percy is a friend of mine. And you, I take it, are his best friend."

I smiled down at Claire, who was looking back at me with wide grey eyes. "Yeah." I replied. "He's my my best friend."

"And your true love." Calypso said sadly.

"Yes. My true love. I mean he's and he can be and idiot a lot of the time, but he is also very sweet and loving. He's…."

"Perfect." Calypso said.

I snorted. "Far from it. I mean, he's such a Seaweed Brain, but that's why I love him so much." I rocked Claire and she began to fall asleep again. Calypso and I were both quiet. I listened to gently sound of the waves crashing against the shore. When Claire finally fell asleep I placed her next to her brother.

I turned to Calypso. "I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and then walked to the entrance of the cave and disappeared. I climbed back into bed with Percy and cuddled next to him. He was warm in a comfortable way and I realized just how safe I felt with him.

**Percy's POV:**

I love waking up feeling ten times better then I did when I feel asleep. I had been so exhausted yesterday I was surprised I was able to hold a conversation with Calypso. I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. I opened my eyes and saw the sun was already up. Everyone was still asleep. Annabeth was still sleeping next to me. Her head was on my chest and her arms were wrapped around my waist. I realized quickly that I wouldn't be able to move without waking her up. I leaned down and kissed top top of her head. I stroked her cheek and she began to stir a little bit.

"Come on Wise Girl time to wake up." I whispered to her.

She moaned and blinked her eyes open. "Morning Seaweed Brain."

"Morning Wise Girl." I sat up, bring her with me. She got up and picked up the twins. She handed me James. I sat with my back against the cave wall and my legs stretched out in front of me. Annabeth came and sat next to me in a similar position except she had her legs crossed. I put James in one arm and I put the other arm around Annabeth and Claire. I kissed Annabeth's cheek.

I looked down at James. "The more I look at him, the more I think he looks like you."

Annabeth shook her head. "He has features from both of us. But this one," She motion to Claire with her head. "Is all you."

"Except for her eyes. I am so glad she got your eyes, though it would have been better if they both looked like you." I said.

She shook her head "No way Percy. I'm glad James has your eyes. Their to beautiful to be lost in the gene pool." She held Claire a little tighter. "I'm glad at least one of our children will have your eyes."

"At least?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, um…" She stuttered.

"You've thought about having more?" I asked.

"Well, not for a few years and not if you don't want to, but- "

"Annabeth," I said, successfully quieting her. "I love you and I love James and Claire. You three are my entire world. If you want another child, we can have another child. If you want three more children, we can have three more children. I would love them them just as much as I love James and Claire. As much as I love you."

She smiled and her eyes got watery. "I love you too Seaweed Brain. So, so much. We don't have to talk about another baby right now. Especially because we have two adorable ones to enjoy right now." She snuggled Claire closer to her.

"Yeah. They're pretty cute."I laughed.

"The cutest." She agreed. I leaned in to kiss her, but we were interrupted by a loud groan coming from Leo's bed.

"Seriously guys? And in front of the kids." Leo said shaking his head in mock shock.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, James still in my arms. I held my hand out to Annabeth and she took it with her free hand. I pulled her up gently. We placed James and Claire on the soft cot. Thalia and Nico were beginning to stir and Calypso had just reentered the cave which made me wonder where she was and when she had gotten any sleep. She walked over to us. Annabeth sighed and sat down next to the babies. She began playing with their feet and whispering softly to them. I walked toward Calypso, meeting her halfway between the cave entrance and the cot.

"I trust you both slept well." She said with a smile.

I nodded. "We did. Thank you."

"When do you think you will be departing?" Calypso asked sadly.

I looked at Annabeth She was so into playing with the twins I wasn't sure if she could hear us or not. She smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. I looked back at Calypso. "Probably later today. I want to get my family home."

She nodded and looked at Leo briefly. "Do you- do you think Leo will go with you?"

I smiled sadly. "I think he will. But we can come and visit and don't worry, we'll sort this all out." I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened. Do you have a boat or something we could use to get to camp half-blood?"

She looked down and nodded sadly. "A small motor boat. Very small, but it will get you all back to your camp."

I hugged her. "Thank you." I let go and walked back over to Annabeth. She looked up at me as a walked over, a smile still on her lips.

"Have a nice conversation?" She asked

I nodded. "Calypso has a boat we can use to go home." I pulled my hand through my hair. "Though I'm not sure how long we have been gone exactly."

"I'm guessing it can't be more then a few days." She said. She grabbed my hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it gently. She pulled it away, but still held it. "Don't worry we'll be fine."

I smiled and pulled my hand free of hers. We grabbed our stuff and put the twins back in their baby carrier. Once we were all pack up and it was determined that Leo would infact be returning with us, Calypso led us down to the water where a small boat was floating. It wasn't attached to anything, but it was still remaining in one place. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth climbed into the boat and sat down. They left the drivers seat empty and I assumed that meant they wanted me to drive. I handed the baby carrier to Annabeth. She took James out and Thalia took Claire. Calypso hugged Leo and then he got into the boat. She turned to me.

"Are you sure I can not convince you to stay?" She whispered.

I smiled. "No, Im sorry. Thank you for everything Calypso."

"You're welcome Percy Jackson."

"So, how do I steer this thing? Where do I go?" I asked her.

She smiled. "The magic that enchants the boat will guide you until you know your location."

"Thank you." She nodded and hugged me.

"You are welcome to return anytime." She said and then pulled away. I nodded and then walked over to get into the boat. I sat behind the wheel and turned to Annabeth. She was sitting in the passengers seat next to me. I guess there had been life jackets in the boat because everyone was wearing them. I guess after our last boat incident they wanted to be careful. I turned the boat on and grabbed the wheel. It was weird. Almost as if there were hands over mine turning the wheel for me.

I guess my expression mirrored my confusion because Annabeth looked at me with a concerned expression. "You okay Seaweed Brain?"

I nodded. "Yeah why do ask Wise Girl?"

She shook her head. "No reason."

We continued on. I don't know when it happened, but at some point I noticed that the feeling of hands over mine disappeared and I knew our location. We had been going all day and the sun was almost gone. Everyone was sleeping. Annabeth had put the twins back in the carrier and had covered them with a blanket. They were sleeping peacefully. I smiled at them.

"Eyes on the road Jackson." I heard Thalia say. I turned around.

"Thought you were sleeping." I replied.

She shook her head. "Nah. You can't sleep on planes, I can't sleep on boats."

"Ahh. I see. Then why isn't Nico up?" I asked.

She frowned. "Actually I'm surprised Nico is asleep. Then again no I'm not. That boy can sleep through anything."

I laughed. Annabeth groaned and opened her eyes. "Whats so funny Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"Nothing Wise Girl." She didn't look convinced, but she was distracted when a wind blew and she shivered.

"Cold?" I asked.

She nodded. "A little. I didn't have time to grab my sweatshirt when the boat went down."

I let go of the wheel for a split second and removed my hoodie. I handed it to her. She smiled and mouther 'Thank You.' She put it on backward and tucked her legs under the sweatshirt. She leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes again. She was asleep again within a few minutes. It was at that point that James decided he was going to wake up. He began to cry. Before I could wake up Annabeth, Thalia picked him up and started bouncing him. He quieted down almost instantly.

"Thank you auntie Pinecone Face." I chuckled.

"No problem daddy Kelp Head." She said, punching my shoulder.

"No punching the driver." I joked.

"I can punch you whenever I want to."

"Sleeping here!" Nico exclaimed.

Thalia and I laughed.

"Ugg." Annabeth sighed as she flopped down on the bed in my cabin. She was lying on her back, her arms open next to her. "It's so good to be off that stupid island and back at camp." We had gotten back a couple of hours ago.

I laughed as I put Claire in one of the two cribs Chiron had put in the cabin for us. "We're lucky we found Calypso's island. If we hadn't we would still be under water." I lay down next to her. "But maybe not in an air bubbled."

She sat up and looked down at me. "What do you mean?"

"Just that I don't think I could have maintained that air bubble for very much longer."

She shuddered and lay back down, this time curling up to my side. "I didn't like the way Calypso was acting around you." She kissed my cheek. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Percy. I just love you to much."

I wrapped my arms around her. "You're not getting rid of me that easily Annabeth."

She smiled at me. Then she frowned. "Tomorrows Monday."

I smiled sadly. "Yeah."

"That means we have to go home tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"I wish we could just have a few more days here."

"Yeah. Me too. But we can't. I have work. You can stay if you want to. I wouldn't be mad."

She shook her head. "I'd rather be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Definitely." She closed her eyes and so did I. We fell asleep quickly.

**Thalia's POV:**

"Nico…..get off." I laughed.

Nico had just gotten back from the showers and decided it would be a good idea to jump on me, successfully soaking me. He smirked. "Nope. Sorry Thalia." He was on top of me, propped up on his elbows. He leaned in a gave me a quick kiss of the lips.

I laughed again and pushed him off me and onto the floor. He landed with and _oof _and I smiled triumphantly. He sat up rubbing the forming lump on his head.

"You're going to pay for that beautiful." He growled. He jumped up and pounced again. This time he took a different tactic, tickling my sides.

"Nico. I. Can't. Breath. Stop. Stop it. Now." I laughed. When he didn't stop I shocked him slightly. He yelped and jumped backward.

"You'll pay for that Grace."

I rolled my eyes. "I won't be Thalia Grace for very much longer. Soon I'll be Thalia Di Angalo."

He got up and sat next to me, pulling me down into laying position. "I like the sound of that." He smiled. Then he kissed me again.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Come on Claire, please stop sweetheart." We had gotten home about a week ago. Claire had been acting sort of funny every since we got back. She has been fussy and hasn't really been eating or sleeping much in the last couple days. Percy was currently at work and I was walking around the kitchen in a desperate attempt to get her to settle down. I had a baby monitor strapped to my waist so I would hear James if he started crying. He was in the living room taking a nap. I bounced Claire lightly and kissed her forehead. I frowned. She was warm.

"Crap." I muttered. I grabbed the pacifier thermometer and put it in her mouth. It read 99.9. Double crap. I grabbed the house phone and dialed Thalia's number.

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

"Thalia, could you come over?" I asked her.

"Um sure why?"

"Claire has a fever. I'm going to try feed her again, but I think I need to take her to the doctor and I need someone to watch James."

"Oh gods okay, i'll be there in a few minutes. Want me to call Percy?"

"No thats okay i'll call him now."

"Okay see you in a bit." She hung up.

I sat down and tried to feed her, but she refused to eat. I sighed and dialed Percy's cellphone number. I didn't think he would answer, but he did. "Hey Wise Girl whats up?" It sounded like he was in a car.

"Hey, you don't need to come home or anything, but Claire has a fever. Thalia's on her way over to watch James so I can take her to the doctor." I explained.

"Oh gods. Annabeth i'm going to come home right now okay,"

"No Percy. It's fine. If it's anything serious i'll call you okay?"

"Annabeth-"

"Percy, listen to me. It's fine. I just wanted to let you know where I was going to be."

There was a pause. "Okay. Call me if anything happens."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." With that he hung up. I looked down at Claire, who was sleep and whimpering. "Everything's going to be fine." I whispered. Though I wasn't sure who I was reassuring at this point.

**There we go. I hope you guys liked it :). Please review! -LunarWhispers.**


	20. A Moment of Bliss

**New Chapter :). **

**Disclaimer: ****Do I even need to say it?**

**Thalia's POV:**

"No. No Percy. Seriously, the doctor said it's just a little ear infection." Annabeth said, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She was currently on the phone with her overly worried husband. I chuckled, rocking Claire back and forth. The doctor had give her some medicine and it had clearly helped already. James was awake in one of those swings that Annabeth kept in the kitchen.

"Seaweed Brain I swear if you come home before your shift is over I will hurt you." Annabeth said, shaking her head. There was a pause while Percy answered. "Because Percy, she's fine. If you came home now the only thing if would accomplish is pissing off the chief of police." Another Pause. "Good." She smiled. "I love you too Percy. See you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and sat down next to me at the kitchen table. I laughed and put Claire in her swing, which was next to her brothers.

I looked at Annabeth. "Over protective husband?"

She laughed. "Yeah. Thanks again for coming over."

"No problem. It was a pleasure spending some quality time with my nephew." I replied, smiling fondly at the little boy.

She rolled her eyes. "So when did you and Nico decide on flowers for the wedding yet?"

I shrugged. Chris and Clarisse's wedding was a couple days ago and now Annabeth was in full blown 'planning Thalia and Nico's wedding' mode. We decide to have it a week after we went back to camp. "You pick."

She rolled her yes. "Thats been your answer for everything. I can't pick it all out Thals, I have children and work and other things going on in my life."

"I know." I said. "But honestly Annabeth, if you would allow it, Nico and I would have been married in a small chapel in Vegas a month ago."

She smiled slightly. "I know. But you only get married once and you you're going to want to do it right."

I laughed. "I guess." I took a sip of the water that was in front of me. "So when does Perce get home?"

"Um, seven I think why?" She asked.

I smiled. "You and Percy should go out. The gods know that you two haven't been able to have much alone time together since the babies arrived."

She smiled. "That sounds nice, unrealistic, but nice."

"Annie, Nico gets off at seven as well. Go out with your husband. We'll babysit. "

Her eyes got wide. "Oh Thalia, I don't think I could leave them. I mean what if a monster attacks. Besides Claire's sick and I can't just leave her. I mean-"

"Annabeth Jackson. Relax. If a monster attacks Nico and I can handle it. Claire is going to be the same whether your here or out with Percy. Go out with your husband. Enjoy it."

She looked at her hand, which were folded in her lap."I-I guess. I mean, I really do want to spend some time with Percy." She shook her head and then looked at me. "Okay. I'll go call him and let him know."

I smiled triumphantly. "And then we pick our what your going to wear."

She laughed and then went to pick up the phone. She called Percy and explained what was going on. She smiled and hung up the phone.

"So?" I asked when she sat back down.

She smiled. "He said he knows just where we're going to go. He told me to dress nice."

I smirked. "That's where I come in. Come on lets go pick out your outfit."

I picked up her son and she picked up her daughter. We walked into her bedroom and put the twins on the bed, creating a fort of barrier out of the pillows so they wouldn't roll off. For the next hour we practically demolished her closet. Pretty much every article of clothing she owned was spread across the bedroom. We settled on a flawy red halter dress with a shimmery waist band. It was long enough so it would reach her knees. She was going to wear a pair of black heels. By the time we put the room back together it was time for her to shower and get dressed. I sat in the living room with the babies while she did. I was watching TV when Nico walked in.

He grabbed a soda from the fridge and plopped down next to me, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "So we're on baby sitting duty?" He opened the can and put one arm around my shoulders.

I rolled my ye, but kissed him anyway. And then I shoved him. "Yep. And feet down. You don't own the place." A few minutes later Percy walked through to door still in his police get up.

He saw and smiled. "Thanks for doing this guys"

I waved my hand in the universal don't mention it gesture and then he headed to his room.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"Wise Girl?" I called quietly.

"In the bathroom Percy.

"Okay. Just give me ten, fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed." I replied as I began to peel off my uniform.

"Okay honey." She said walking out of the bathroom. I turned to look at her and was momentarily stunned. She looked gorgeous. Se was wearing a red dress and black heels. Her hair was down and hung in perfect curls past her shoulders. She had on a touch of makeup, but not much. It didn't matter. It's not like she really needed it or anything.

I blinked. "Wow."

She smiled. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

I laughed and walked over to her. I went to wrap my arms around her, but she pushed me away.

"Shower first Seaweed Brain." She said, wrinkling her noise and then left the bedroom.

I chuckled and went into the bathroom. The air was still damp from Annabeth's shower. A got in and turned the water on. I usually showered in cool or cold water. Don't ask me why, I just do. Annabeth loved it because she always had hot water. I got out of the shower and dried off a little bit with a towel and then willed myself dry. I left the bathroom and got dressed in dress pants a blue shirt and a suit jacket. When I walked out into the living room Annabeth was talking with Nico and Thalia. She stood up when she saw me. I heeled out my arm and she took it. Then she turned to Thalia and Nico.

"Are you guys sure you can handle this?" She asked them.

Thalia laughed. "Go. They'll be fine."

Before Annabeth could go into complete mama bear mode, I pulled her out of the door. She chuckled and then turned to me. "So where are me going Seaweed Brain."

I smiled. "You'll see."

I pulled her to the car and opened the door for her. She got in and I walked around the the other side. I got in and took her hand. "And were off." I said, which made her laugh.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked, bringing my hand to her lips and kissing the back of it.

"Well we're going out to have a nice, quiet dinner and then …. well you'll just have to wait and see." I said smiling at her.

She grimaced. "I don't like not knowing Seaweed Brain."

"But it'll be worth it Wise Girl." It was my turn to kiss her hand.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Dinner was great Percy." I said with a smile. We were back in the car. I had kicked my shoes off and my feet were tucked under me on the seat. Percy was still refusing to tell me where we were going, but I had stopped caring a while ago. It was so nice to just be with him. The sun was pretty much gone and I had no clue what direction we were heading in. But Percy did. And I trusted him completely.

He smiled. "I'm glad you thought so."

I kissed his cheek and then pulled out my cellphone. I had two missed text messages from Thalia. I opened them The first one read: _Having fun? ;). _And the the second one read: _James and Claire are fine. But seriously are you enjoying yourself? _Percy glanced over at me and smirked.

"Nico and Thalia having fun babysitting?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure yet."

He laughed and the sound of it made my heart jump. I text Thalia back: _Hey Thals, I'm having an amazing time. Glad to hear my babies are okay. Are YOU having a good time?_

She answered me a few seconds later: _Good to hear. And Nico and I are having a good time. They haven't really been any trouble. _

I laughed at the irony and Percy looked at me funny, but said "Were here. Something wrong?" I smiled and shook my head and replied: _Well I gotta go._

_She answered: Okay have fun :) _

Percy had walked around to my door and opened it for me. He held out his hand, which I took, and helped me out of the car. I immediately heard the sound of the crashing waves. Of course he would take me the the beach. I grabbed my shoes off the car floor and we started walking down to the water. Percy had something I couldn't see tucked under his arm. After a few minutes, I shivered slightly and Percy immediately took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I smiled at him. He put his arm around me a pulled me close to him. I leaned into his embrace. We reached the water and he sat down in the sand and put the unknown thing that was under his arm in the sand next to him. He pulled me into his lap. He was leaning back on his arms and I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and started playing with my hair.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the bundle on the ground.

"Oh, it's a blanket. Why don't you open it and spread it over us?"

I frowned, but did what he said. When I spread open the blanket a small box fell out. I looked at it and then back at Percy, who was smiling like a goofy idiot. I picked it up. "What's this?"

"Open it." He whispered. I did. When I saw what was inside my mouth fell open. It was heart necklace. It had diamonds and small blue gems encrusted along the outside of one side. The side that didn't have the gems read_ Wise Girl._

"Percy." I breathed.

"Do you like it? I mean I showed Thalia first and she said you would love it, but I wasn't sure. I mean I know you really don't wear jewelry that often, but I though that maybe you could wear this because its not to much and I thought it was almost as pretty as you, but of course nothing could be as pretty or beautiful or stung or gorgeous as you. I mean if you don't like it we could probably-" I cut off his rambling with a kiss.

"I love it Percy. It's perfect. Put it on me?" I asked holding it out to him.

He nodded, smiling my favorite smile, the one that lights up his entire face. He carefully took the necklace out of the box and I held my hair up as he clasped it around my neck. Once it was hooked he place a small kiss on my neck near the clasp. I spun in his lap and looked into his beautiful sea green eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his and went to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down into the sand. Well he was lying in the sand and I was lying on top of him. I closed my eyes and kissed him.

I pulled away and looked at him. He brushed an stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered.

"I bet I love you more."

"I doubt that."

I rolled over so I was lying next to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. His arm went around my shoulders and he pulled me closer to him. I looked up at the clear night sky. I spotted Zoë.

I guess Percy had as well. "I wonder if Zoë knows we used her name for Claire's middle name." He asked.

"I'm sure she does Percy." I replied. After that there was little talking between us. We just lay there, blissfully watching the stars and listening to the waves. This moment was, for lack of a better word, perfect. Suddenly Percy's phone began vibrating. He took it out of his pocket and frowned at the caller ID, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He said. The per on answered. He sat up quickly, pulling me with him. "What! How could this happen Chiron?" Chiron? Why would Chiron be calling. "But the last time….. okay." He kissed my cheek. "Yeah, we'll be there by tomorrow morning." He hung of the phone and then turned to me.

"We've got a problem Wise Girl."

* * *

_**Location: Camp Jupiter.**_

**Hazel's POV:**

I was sitting with Frank near the banks of the Little Tiber. Every now and then a diamond or two would pop up and I would have to stop our conversation, or break away mid kiss, to bury it. Although Pluto hadn't demanded I be returned to the underworld, my curse was still very much present. That never really made any sense too me. My dad had told me a decedent of Neptune would help me be free of my curse. I knew currently knew three: Frank, Percy, and May. So far none of them have actually been able to help me out in 'the getting red of the curse' department. As for Frank and his piece of wood, well, that's complicated. After the war with the Gaea the gods had taken the thing and….. well none of us really know. All we really do know is that Frank is safe, and the woods will only burn out at the end of his life, when he's dying anyway.

"Hazel? Hazel!" Frank said a little frantically.

I blinked a few times. "Hmm. Oh. Yeah?"

"Were you having blackout or something?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice.

I laughed. "No. This stopped a long time ago. You should remember. Anyway, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really important."

"You're lying."

"You're being pushy."

"You're avoiding the question."

"And you're both getting on my nerves." A voice from behind us said. We both turned around the see Jason and Piper standing there arm in arm. Piper was trying not to laugh.

"Well that's your fault for spying on us." Frank said, standing up.

"We weren't spying." Piper said, rolling her eyes. "We were coming to get you because Reyna told us too. She's holding a meeting."

Frank raised and eyebrow incredulously. "Reyna is spending time away from Leo?" I tried to stifle a laugh. Leo had opted to come and spend some time at the Roman camp after Percy found him at Calypso's island. At first he insisted it was because he wanted to see Piper and Jason. That lasted for all of one day. Ever since then he and Reyna have been inseparable.

Jason shook his head. "Nope. He'll be there too."

Frank shrugged and held a hand down to me. He pulled me up and the four of us walked to see what exactly Reyna wanted.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when we got there was that it wasn't a normal meeting. First of all, everyone was dressed in normal everyday clothing. Another thing I noticed was the fact that Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Frank, and I were the only people in the room.

"Okay, let's get right to the point. " Reyna said, addressing the room. "We have just received word from the Greek camp that Atlas has escaped his burden of holding up the sky."

Leo raised his hand, but called out anyway. "And Atlas is…."

"A Titan who was forced to hold up the sky for all eternity." Jason explained.

"Ahh." Leo said, nodding.

"And apparently he has this huge grudge agains Jackson. Both Percy and Annabeth." Piper said.

Then it dawned on me. "Oh no." I said.

"What?" Reyna asked.

"James and Claire." I said.

"Percy and Annabeth's children?" Reyna asked. I nodded. Reyna was the only one in the room who hadn't actually met the Jackson children yet.

"Crap." Jason muttered, looking at the floor.

"If Atlas wants to hurt Percy and Annabeth…." Frank said.

"Then the best way to do that…" Piper mumbled.

"Would be to hurt their children." Reyna said what everyone was thinking.

Jason looked up. "We need to get to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry If it's a little shorter then usually, but I really wanted to get something up before I went on vacation. Oh yeah, that's another thing. I'm not going to have computer access from Wednesday to Monday. I'll try to get something else up before I leave, but I'm not sure. Please review! -LunarWhispers  
**


	21. Prophecies

**Disclaimer:****Nope... not mine. **

**Percy's POV:**

"Say something." I was practically begging Annabeth. Once we found out about Atlas I immediately took Annabeth home. We changed into comfortable clothes and pack bags quickly. Thalia and Nico shadow traveled to camp to let everyone knew we were on our way. Annabeth was sitting in between James and Claire's carseats in the back. She hadn't said anything since I told her what was going on. She looked up at me.

"Why is it always us?" She whispered.

I sighed. "I don't know sweetheart." She held out her hand so it was in between the two front seats. I took it and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I promise I won't let anything hurt any of you. You're my entire world. I'll protect all of you even if I have to hold the sky up myself."

I looked at Annabeth. She was frowning. Her eyebrows were scrunched together. She was obviously deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"The sky." She whispered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Who's holding it up?"

I frowned as well. "I don't know. You're the smart one."

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. She didn't answer, however, because James began crying. Annabeth removed he hand from mine and I heard her whispering to him, trying to calm him down. I checked the time. 12:42. We would be at camp in around one. My phone started ringing. It was in the cup holder and I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Percy?" The voice of Hazel Levesque said. She sounded worried.

"Hey Hazel."

"Hey. We just got to Camp Half-Blood."

"Whose we?"

"Me, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna. Where are you guys?"

"We're about twenty minutes away. Maybe less. The roads are completely empty."

"Okay. Just…. be careful okay?"

I smiled. "You got it Hazel. See you soon." I hung up the phone.

"Hazel's at camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Her, Jason, Leo, Piper, Reyna, and Frank just got there."

She nodded. James finally started to settled down. After a few minutes I heard Annabeth gasp. "Percy, drive faster."

"What?"

"Faster. Go."

"Why-"

"Cyclopes. A huge one. And it's gaining on us."

I looked in out rear view mirror and saw she was right. I could just make out the outline of a large Cyclopes running after out car. I gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Hold on tight Wise Girl." I pushed down as hard as I could on the gas pedal. It was a good thing that no one was on the road. I glanced back at Annabeth. She was buckled, but had one hand on each baby. The Cyclopes was gaining on us. Soon enough Half-Blood hill came into view. I just needed to get passed the barrier. Out of nowhere a heard a loud crash. Annabeth screamed. I turned around to see a Hellhound's head poking through the broken window on Claire's side.

"Annabeth!" I called. I unbuckled and pulled _Riptide _out of my pocket. I tossed it to her. She took her hand off of James and uncapped the pen. It grew into a sword and she slashed the Hellhound. It turned into dust. She capped it and went to hand it back to me. "Hold it." I said. We were so close to the border now. I saw the campers who were on the hill run off. Probably to go and get Chiron. We were about to reach the hill when the car was pushed by the Cyclopes. My head hit the windshield with a crack and I was vaguely aware of Annabeth calling my name. Black dots danced in front of my eyes. But I couldn't blackout yet. I had to get my family to safety first. I pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. We went airborne. We literally flew over the borders. The car tumbled down the hill and landed right side up. Both babies were screaming and Annabeth was breathing heavily. My vision went dark. I was vaguely away of Annabeth's hand on my shoulder before the darkness took me.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Percy. Percy! Percy this seriously isn't funny. Wake up Seaweed Brain." I was shaking his shoulders violently. He had passed out almost as soon as the car had stopped. I put my hand on his head and it came away bloody. "No. No no no no no no." I spun around and leaned out the smashed up window. "Help! Some one help!" I screamed.

"Annabeth!" I heard Thalia call. I saw her, Jason, Hazel, and Frank running over to us. She opened the door on James's side. "What in the name of Hades happened?" She asked, picking up my screaming son. talking

"A Cyclopes attacked us. A Hellhound as well. That's why Claire's covered in monster dust." I said. I picked up my daughter and held her to me. Frank and Jason pried open Percy's door, which had been completely smashed, and pulled him out of the car. The ran off toward the infirmary.

"Come on Annie, lets get you guys to the Poseidon cabin." Thalia said as she grabbed my arm and helped me out of the car.

"But Percy-" I began.

"Is going to be fine." Hazel finished. "Let's get you three cleaned up and then we can go check on Percy."

"Yeah, Claire apparently doesn't like being covered in monster dust." Thalia chuckled. I looked down and saw that Claire was wrinkling her nose. She was coated in monster dust and wasn't to thrilled about it.

"Okay." I sighed. "Can you guys take them to the cabin? I want to go see if Percy is okay."

"Annabeth-" Thalia began.

"If it was Nico you would be there already." I pointed out.

She sighed. "Give Claire to Hazel. Go find your husband."

I nodded and handed my daughter off to hazel. Then I ran. I ran as fast as I could the the infirmary. Chiron was standing outside talking to Jason and Frank. I walked up to them.

"Annabeth." Chiron said. "Your arm." He said. I looked down and realized my arm was bleeding.

I shook my head. "Not important. Where's Percy?"

Jason jerked his thumb at the door behind him. "An Apollo camper is in there with him. He's going to be fine."

I nodded and went to enter the room. Both Jason and Frank grabbed me. "Not so fast Annabeth." Frank chuckled. "Let's get your arm checked out first."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I want to see Percy."

Jason and Frank looked at each other and then at Chiron. Chiron nodded. The next thing I knew I was thrown over Frank's shoulder and he was carrying me away from Chiron and Jason. I started pounding on his back. "Zhang I swear to Zeus, or Jupiter, or whatever, if you don't let me down I will hurt you."

He laughed again and set me down on a bed. I looked around. We were in a room in the infirmary. "Why are we here?"

"We're going to fix up your arm and then, if you behave, we're going to go see your husband." Frank explained. He walked over with a canteen and bandages. I assumed the canteen held nectar.

I took a deep breath. "Okay." He smiled and set to work on my arm. "So what were you, Jason and Chiron talking about?"

"Oh. Well Chiron sent Grover out to go and pick May up from Sally's. He doesn't want monsters to follow her sent and attack them."

:Oh my gods! I completely forgot May wasn't here! Stupid, stupid, stupid." I said hitting my forehead.

Frank laughed again. "Relax Annabeth. You're a new mother. You were concerned for your children's safety." He finished wrapping my arm. "There. Now we can go see Perce." He held out his hand and I took it. We walked back to Percy's room. Chiron was now talking to a girl who was unmistakably an Apollo kid. She nodded and then ran off.

Chiron smiled at us. "Hazel is looking for you Frank. Annabeth, you may go in now. But be quiet. Percy's awake, but he'll have a bit of a headache. You can take him back to the Poseidon cabin if he feels up to it, but he has a pretty nasty concussion. Don't let him go to sleep for a few hours. I'm going to go wait at the hill for May's arrival."

I thanked him and walked into the room. Percy was sitting up in a bed. He had a large gash on his head and he was looking at me through half opened eyes. He smiled when he saw me. "Thank the gods you're okay." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Me? What about you Mr. 'I'm going to unbuckle and then forget to buckle up gain, but still speed like a manic'."

"I didn't forget. I just…. didn't have time to."

I chuckled and sat down on the bed next to him. I leaned down and kissed his lips and touched his cheek gently. "I'm really glad you're okay Seaweed Brain."

He smiled. "So, who has the babies."

"Thals and Hazel. I should probably go get them. May is on her way here as well. I'm sure they'll hold a meeting soon." I stood up. "I'm going to go and find our children. Would you like to come?"

He nodded and stood up. He wobbled slightly, but steadied himself. I wrapped one arm around him and he leaned on me a bit. We walked through camp towards the cabins. It was really late, so no one was actually out and about. When we got back to the cabin and opened the door, we were bombarded by people. Everyone was there. And but everyone I mean Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, and May. The mixture of noise and light must have been horrible for Percy because he groaned and buried his head in my hair. I pressed my finger to my lips in the universal _shhhhh _sign. Everyone got quiet. Sort of. They still muttered and talk amongst themselves. I led Percy over to the bed we slept on. We sat down and he put his arm around me.

"Were are my kids?" I asked.

"In their cribs. They're wide awake though." Thalia replied. She was sitting on one of the top bunks with Nico. May occupied a bottom bunk. Jason and Piper had another bottom bunk. Frank and Hazel were on the floor near the bunk may was on and Reyna and Leo were on the other top bunk.

"Percy can I hold a baby?" May asked.

He smiled. "Sure."

He went to stand up, but I forced him to remain seated. "I've got it Seaweed Brain." I said. I walked over to the cribs.

"Annabeth can I hold one as well? I never really got the opportunity to meet your children." Reyna asked.

"Of course." I said. Reyna jumped off of the top bunk and walked over to the cribs. She waited. I laughed. "You can pick one up."

She nodded and picked up James, who was closer to her. I picked up Claire and carried her over to May. I sat on the bunk next to her and placed Claire in her arms. While May was a very resourceful and intelligent six year old, she was still only six. It was for this reason alone that I helped her support Claire's head while she held her. Reyna had walked over to the bed and sat down next to Percy. Percy smiled and stroked James's cheek with his thumb. Then he yawned and lay down on the bed.

"Don't go to sleep Percy." I said in a very stern voice. "You have to wait a few hours."

Percy groaned, causing a few people to laugh. Then he got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later we all heard running water. May yawned. I looked at her. "Maybe you should go to bed now May. It's pretty late" I said sweetly as I took Claire from her arms. She nodded and climbed into the bunk. I tucked her in and then went to sit next the Reyna. She was looking back and forth between me and James. She smiled. I guess everyone has a soft spot for infants.

"He looks a lot like you." She said.

I shook my head. "He's a combination of Percy and I. But this little one," I said, gesturing to Claire. "Looks just like her father."

"What about her father?" Percy asked walking out of the bathroom. His hair was wet. He had obviously just gotten our of the shower. He sat down behind me on the bed.

"I was just showing Reyna how much Claire looks like you." I explained.

"Ahh." He said. He wrapped his arms around me. "So guys, what's the deal with Atlas?"

Leo shook his head. "All we know is the dude is supposed to be holding the sky, and now he's not. I think he's just being lazy. I mean how heavy can the sky be?"

I winced and I felt Percy shudder. "Pretty heavy." I said.

Thalia nodded. "Both Percy and Annabeth have been under the burden of the sky." She explained.

"What?" Jason asked at the same time Hazel said "When!"

"Yeah." Percy said. "When we were thirteen."

"We've know you for seven years and you never thought to mention this?" Frank said.

I shrugged. "It never came up."

"It's sort of big deal!" Piper exclaimed.

I felt Percy shrug.

"Wow. What was it like?" Frank asked.

"Excruciatingly painful." Percy said. He touched the grey streak in my hair. I nodded in agreement. "Anyway," He said. "Back to discussing Atlas."

Nico shook his head. "Nothing really to discuss. Chiron said we would hold a meeting in the morning and talk about what we're going to do next."

I nodded. "Okay, just one question for the Romans."

"Shoot." Jason replied.

"Who's watching Camp Jupiter?"

"Reyna's sister. We asked her to come and watch camp for a while. She agreed…. sort of." Jason explained, laughing a bit at the end.

Reyna rolled her eyes and passed James to Percy. "We should all go try to get some sleep. Well all of us exempt for you Percy, sorry." She smirked and stood up. One by one our friends filed out of the cabin. Once they were gone I turned to Percy.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain. No sleeping. Want me to go and get you some soda or some coffee or something?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly. "Nah. I'll be okay. If you want to get some sleep you can Wise Girl. It's been a long night."

"No, I'll stay up and make sure you don't go to sleep." I said. I got up and put Claire back into her crib. I walked back over and took James from Percy's arms and put him in his crib. Then I sat back down next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to kiss my cheek. His hair was still damp. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "You will never pull a stunt like that again. Got that Seaweed Brain."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes Wise Girl."

* * *

The next morning Chiron called fro a meeting right after breakfast. May ran off to find some of her friends from the Hermes cabin while we headed to the meeting. James and Claire were in the double stroller my dad had gotten us for Christmas. Pushing the stroller was difficult because I was practically dragging Percy. He had convinced me to go the sleep last night, but not before I made him swear f the Styx he wouldn't go to sleep until two hours had passed. He was still alive so I assume he didn't. I told him he could have slept in, but he insisted on being at the meeting. When we got there Rachel, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, and Frank were already there. We sat down and Percy immediately dropped his head into his hands and groaned when his head hit the table hard.

Nico started laughing. "Wow and I thought I was miserable in the morning."

"Go to Hades." He mumbled.

Nico frowned. "You know I've been there before right?"

"Shut up." Percy mumbled.

"At least we know he's feeling better." Rachel laughed. She pointed to the stroller. "Is that them?"

I nodded. "Come say hello."

She stood up and walked over to the stroller. She knelt down and looked at them, a smile on her face. Claire reached forward and made a had baby noise. Rachel chuckled and took Claire's small hand in hers. What happened next made my heart sink. She froze and spoke in the voice of the oracle. Percy's head snapped up as soon as she began.

_"A brother and sister must venture away_

_To save something dear on their fifth birthday,_

_Children with the strength of the ocean and brains of the wise,_

_Will prevent or cause their fathers demise._

_Siblings aided by the power of love,_

_They must prevail to save Olympus above."_

With that Rachel fainted. Percy was the closest, so he caught her. Reyna, Frank, and Hazel, who had never seen a prophecy recited this way, had wide eyes and open mouths. The room was quiet as Rachel came too. She looked around at all of our faces and grimaced. "Oh no. What did I say?" Before we could answer, Chiron came galloping into the room. He looked around and frowned.

"What is it Children?" He asked.

"Rachel just recited a prophecy." Leo said.

The realization of what she had just said hit me. Rachel just recited a prophecy about my son and daughter. "No. That's not fair. Their three months old." My voice broke. "My babies." I whispered. Thalia stood up and walked over to me. She hugged me.

"What did the Prophecy say?" Chiron asked. Nico recited it for him. He wrote it down on a small piece of paper as Nico said it. He read it through and then turned back to us. "The second line ends saying it's their fifth birthday. That gives us almost five years. While this Prophecy is unnerving, it does not apply to the problem at hand."

Thalia gave my shoulders another small squeeze and then she returned to her seat. Percy helped Rachel stand up and she walked back to her seat. Percy grabbed my hand under the table and held it tightly. Chiron addressed us. "Now I have called you all here to discuss the situation with Atlas. I chose you because you have all proven yourselves time and time again. The first step in this problem is finding out who now holds up the sky." He turned to Rachel. "Miss Dare. We need a quest. Mr. Jackson would you like to lead the quest?"

Percy glanced at me and then at Chiron. He took a deep breath and nodded. Rachel looked at him and then the all to familiar voice of the Oracle come from her mouth.

"_To Find the bearer of the Titan's Curse three must go west _

_They have been before and know the way best._

_Heading towards an ominous glow_

_And All too soon they face an old foe._

_A helping hand will guide the way _

_As they struggle to live another day." _Rachel fainted again. Jason caught her this time.

"Well at least we know who's going." Percy said.

Thalia nodded. "Yep. You, me, and Annie."

I shook my head. "I'm not going." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Why no Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

I glanced at James and Claire and then back at the others. "I can't leave my children alone. I-I just can't."

"Come on Annabeth." Thalia said. "There are so many people at camp who would be more then happy to-"

"It's not the same Thalia!." I interrupted her. "A Titan is on the loose and a prophecy was just made about my three month old children. I can't leave them. Not now. Maybe when you're a mother you'll understand. Besides, I'll probably be more helpful here. I'll be able to help strategize and help to find out where Atlas is."

Percy wrapped his arms around me. "Okay Wise Girl. You don't have to go."

"But who else has been there?" Thalia asked.

Percy, his arms still around me, turned to look at Nico. Nico sighed and raised his hand.

Thalia turned to Nico and screamed. "What? When in Hades did you go there!"

Claire started crying. I picked her up out of the stroller. "Thalia!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Annie." She turned back to Nico. "I'm going to murder you death boy."

Nico glared at Percy. "Thanks Perce. Really needed that." His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Seriously Nico, when were you there?" Hazel asked crossing her arms.

"Guys calm down and let him talk." Jason said.

Nico sighed. "During the war with Kronos. I went to Mount Othrys alone to spy on the Titans."

"Then how did Percy know you were there?" Reyna asked.

"I saw him in a dream. He did it to try to convince me to bathe in the River Styx." Percy explained. I shuddered. He had told me about his and Nico's plan years ago, but I still hated hearing about it. Percy shook his head. "Anyway, the point is he's been there before."

"So we have our three for the quest." Chiron said. "You will all leave tomorrow morning." He dismissed the meeting. Percy whispered something to Nico and then sat back down. I waited until everyone left. Only Percy, the babies, and I were left. We sat there staring at each other.

"So." I said.

"So." He replied.

I took his hand. "You'll be careful right?" I asked.

He smiled. "Stop worrying about me Wise Girl."

"Never Seaweed Brain."

He stood up quickly. "Come on. Let's take James and Claire down to the beach." I nodded and stood up as well. He pushed the stroller and I linked my arm with his. I wasn't to worried about Percy's quest. He would have two other children of the big three, and the quest was mainly for information. I was worried about the Prophecy my babies would have to face in five years. It seemed like a long time from now, but I was their mother. I had the right to worry.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

"I still can't believe you never told me that you were spying on the Titans!" Thalia exclaimed. She was pacing back and forth in the arena. Percy had asked me and Thalia to take over his sword class for him. It started in about thirty minutes and Thalia had been yelling at me every since we got here. I was sitting on the ground, fiddling with a knife while she did.

"Thals, I'm sorry. It never came up. And at the time it happened….well….we were barley friends. I didn't know you would become the most important person in my life!" I said.

She paused in front of me. "Really?"

"Really what?" I asked.

"Am I really the most important person in your life?" She sat down in front of me. She gathered her hair and started plaiting her hair to the side. She had this little habit of playing with her hair when she was nervous.

"Of course Thalia. I haven't really found anything on my mother and my father is the god of the underworld. Bianca is …. well you know. I love you so much Thalia. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." She tied her hair off with a hair tie, but kept her eyes locked with mine.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just don't like the fact that you were so close to so many Titians by yourself."

"And I hate the fact that you were so close to my dads door step that Zeus turned you into a tree. But thats all in the past now. It doesn't matter. All that matters is this moment. Here and now. And our future. Together." Then I kissed her. And she kissed back. and everything seemed perfect. Then I remembered the Prophecies. The one that would involve me and begin tomorrow, as well as the one that was five years away and included my niece and nephew. I hugged Thalia and then stood up. I offered her my hand. "Come on. We have a class to teach."

* * *

**Hey guys! I had a moment so I decided to update again. I might be able to update one more time before I leave. Key word being **_**Might. **_**I can't make any promises. Please let me know what you think about the chapter :). Until next update -LunarWhispers.**


	22. The Titans Secret

**I am so so so so so sorry. I went on vacation, then I came home and things just got so hectic. Then when things finally settled down a little bit I got sick. Well i won't keep you waiting any longer. On with the chapter. **

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Thanks for keeping me company today Clarisse." I said as I bounced Claire up and down in my arms. Clarisse and I were sitting in Percy's cabin.

"No problem brainiac. Have you heard from Prissy yet?" She asked. She was playing quietly with James.

I sighed. It had been about three days since Percy, Thalia, and Nico left on their quest. I nodded. "Yeah, he Iris messaged me yesterday, and then again this morning. He said they were almost there and that he would talk to me after he found out who Atlas tricked into holding up the sky."

"And have you had any luck figuring out where Atlas is?" James let out a cry and Clarisse's expression changed into a mixture of confusing and horror.

I chuckled. "Here, trade babies with me. He's hungry." I placed Claire on the bed.

Clarisse looked confused and uncomfortable. "Oh. Do you,um, want me to leave or something?" She asked as she hand James to me.

I laughed again. "If you're uncomfortable then you can leave, but you really don't have to."

She grimaced slightly, but made no move to leave. She picked up Claire. "So any news on Atlas?"

"Well, he shouldn't be that hard to find. I mean, I figure he wouldn't want to be too far away. Who ever has the sky is technically his prisoner." I replied.

"So in other words you haven't got a clue?" She smirked, giving Claire a finger to play with.

"No! I just…. haven't figured it out yet." I defended myself. She just chuckled and went back to playing with Claire. I rolled my eyes. "Where's Chris?"

"Patrolling the border with Frank and Jason." She replied.

"Any idea where Leo or the girls are?"

"Leo's working on weapons with his siblings. Hazel is taking care of the Pegasi, and I think Piper is with her. I haven't got the slightest idea where Reyna is."

I nodded. I looked down at James, who had finished eating. He was sleeping now. My thought drifted to Percy, Nico, and Thalia. I couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. Percy hadn't really gone into details about their plans and to be honest it annoyed me. I mean I know I could have gone with Percy and Thalia if I wanted to, but the thought of leaving James and Claire without both of their parents shook me a bit.I shivered involuntarily and then turned back to Clarisse.

"You know she really does look like Prissy. In a good way." Clarisse commented. She bit her lip and then looked at me. "Can you keep a secret?

I frowned, but nodded. She looked generally concerned. "Are you okay Clarisse?" I stood up and put my sleeping son in his crib.

"Yeah. I'm not in trouble or anything. But.."

"Gods Clarisse, just spit it out."

"I'm pregnant, okay." She said.

I turned around, shocked. "What?"

She laughed. "You heard me."

"Does Chris know?"

"Yeah. We were going to tell everyone, but we really haven't had the time."

I sat down next to her. "How far along are you?"

"About three months." She handed me Claire and took her sweat jacket off, leaving her in just a tank top. I could just barley see a almost nonexsistant bump. I hugged her.

"Oh gods Clarisse that's wonderful. Now James and Claire will have a little play mate."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah. I'm kinda hoping it's a girl."

"Why?"

She looked up at me and shrugged. "I just really want a girl."

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"So what's the plan?" Nico asked, taking a bite out of his burger. We had been driving for the last two days and had finally reached our destination, but we had stopped for something to eat first. I shrugged, grabbed a handful of fries, and turned to Thalia.

She shrugged as well. "I guess we just walk up and see who is holding the sky."

I rolled my eyes. "Great plan Thalia. Are you sure you're not a daughter of Athena?"

"We could do with out the sarcasm Kelp Head." She said, kicking me under the table.

I laughed. "I guess that's the best way to do it though."

We finished eating and walked outside to where my car was parked. I got into the drivers seat and Nico called shot gun. Thalia grumbled and got into the back seat. I started driving towards Mount Tamalpais. It was only about a ten- fifteen minute drive to get to the base of the mountain, but we had decided to leave to car a few minutes away from the base. We parked and got out. Nico shadow traveled us place where Atlas had previously held up the sky. We ended up behind some rocks. Nico wasn't too exhausted. Probably because we didn't travel that far. We had to walk a bit to get to the actual place. The path ahead of us was lit up with dull glow. I recalled the line from the prophecy: _Heading towards an ominous glow. _Hmmm, weird. Usually line from prophecies aren't the straight forward_. _Nico stumbled and I turned to help him up, when I heard Thalia gasp. I turned around and we saw who now bore the burden of the sky. A girl- who looked about eight or nine years old- was struggling under the immense weight. I ran over to her, well aware of Nico and Thalia calling after me. I knelt in front of her and she looked up to meet my eyes. Flames danced within her eyes.

"Percy Jackson." She said.

"Lady Hestia." I replied.

"Why are you here? You should not be here."

"We came to help you." I said, though it wasn't exactly true.

She shook her head. "I am sorry Percy Jackson. It was my fault. He has it. I do not know how, but he does."

"Who?"

"Atlas." She whispered.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed as she and Nico ran up behind me.

"Lady Hestia." Nico said. "How-?"

"She was getting to that." I said to him, then I turned back to Hestia. "Continue."

"Atlas has it. He has Pandora's Pithos."

My jaw dropped. "But, but how? I thought you were-"

"It was stolen Percy. I am so sorry. "

"When was it stolen?" Nico asked.

"I think the more important question is how." Thalia knelt down next to me.

Hestia shifted the burden of the sky slightly before speaking. "When Atlas was temporarily free of the sky when you were fourteen, he sired a child. A son. He must have made arrangements with the child's mother. The child is nearly nines years old, but he has been trained well. He managed to find his way to Mount Olympus. The thrown room was empty, but I was there. He surprise me, knocked me out, and brought me here somehow. When I awoke he had Pandora's Pithos threatened to open it if I did not take the burden of the sky. I had too. I am sorry. I had no choice."

"No she didn't" I voice from behind us said. Thalia, Nico, and I turned around to A very tall man with dark hair and grey eyes smirking at us. Next to him a small boy with nearly black eyes and brown hair. The boy was holding Pandora's Pithos in one hand. Atlas held his hand out and the boy, who I assumed was his son, handed him the Pithos. "Kneel, weapons in front of you, and put your hands in the air. You resist, and I open it." I heard Hestia take in a sharp breath. We all knew what opening it would mean. We silently followed his demand. He hand the Pithos back to the boy and the next thing I knew he was holding a Javelin. He walked up to us and held it against my throat. He kicked our weapons away.

"Now what to do with you?" He pushed the Javelin a little harder against my throat.

"Get away from him!" Thalia screeched. He turned his attention to her.

"What do you want Atlas?" Nico growled.

"Revenge." Atlas said. urning back to me. "On demigods. Especially you Jackson. You and your wife."

"She's not here." I said.

Atlas laughed. "It would appear so. But I know where she and your children are."

I frowned at him. "Like Hades you do."

"It's not that hard Jackson. You would obviously want her somewhere safe. Somewhere like that stupid little camp of yours. And that's where I'm headed." He pulled his Javelin away from my throat and turned to leave.

He was going after Annabeth and my children. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I pulled _Riptide _out of my pocket and lunged at the small boy. His eyes went wide and he froze in shock. I grabbed the Pithos from him and put it on the ground next to me. Nico scrambled forward and grabbed it. Atlas turned around just in time to see me uncap _Riptide, _which had reappeared in my pocket, and hold it against his sons throat. The boy began to tremble.

"Take the weight of the sky back or I will kill him." I hissed. Saying the words made me shiver internally. But I knew my family would never be safe if Atlas was free.

Atlas laughed. "Do it. He has served his purpose. He is useless to me now."

We stood there staring at each other. Thalia and Nico had gotten to their feet, but didn't dare attack a Titan without their weapons. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill a little kid because of who his parent was. I released his somewhat reluctantly and he ran quickly over to the Titans side. Atlas laughed again and pt the boy on his shoulder. "I'll be right back. Ryan, don't let them out of your sight." He turned to Nico. "You- son of Hades- give my son the Pithos back." Nico looked at me and I nodded. He hand the boy- Ryan - the Pithos. Atlas nodded and he left. Ryan stood there staring at us. He walked over to me and handed me the Pithos.

"What-" I began.

"He was going to let you kill me. My father was going to let you kill me. I shouldn't have taken this .My mom never wanted me. I-I just thought…. that maybe…. he did." The kid sounded so scared and broken. He walked over to Thalia's spear, and Nico's sword. He handed them back. "I have a plan to get him to take on the burden again, but you won't be able to do it alone. You need more back up." He explained his plan.

"That just might work." I said.

"Good thinking kid." Nico agreed.

"You must go now. He will be back soon. Knock me out, so he believes I was ambushed. Meet back here in two weeks time." He said. He closed his eyes and prepared for the blow.

"We'll be back Ryan. We'll help you." Thalia said confidently. I grabbed a rock and knocked Ryan upside the head. he sank to the floor. I flinched and then turned to Hestia. "We'll be back in two weeks Lady Hestia. Hold on until then." She nodded. Nico grabbed my wrist and I felt the sensation of shadow traveling. The next thing I knew we were leaning against the car. The sun had already set. Thalia hopped in the front seat and I hoped in shot gun. Nico lay down in the back. Thalia turned to me.

"You're bleeding." She said simply.

I put my hand to my neck and realized I was in fact bleeding. The cut wasn't that bad though. It would heal on its own, maybe even before we got to New York. I turned around to Nico. "Hey, you think you can shadow travel us and the car back to Camp."

He sat up and shook his head. "No. Drive a bit. I'll see what I can do after a nap."

Nico was out like a light within a few minutes. Thalia and I drove in silence until about ten o'clock. I turned to her. "You want me to drive?"

She shook her head. "Nah. We' can switch in bit when we stop to get some food." She shot me a worried glance. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

She shrugged. "Ryan."

I sighed. "I guess I kind of feel for him ya know. I mean the three of us know what it's like. None of us were supposed to be born."

"Yeah I know. But it is what it is." She shrugged. "Call your wife while we have some time."

I nodded and pulled out my phone. Annabeth Answered on the second ring. "Jackson you are so lucky I woke up. If you had woken up your children I would have had to kill you."

"I'm sorry Wise Girl. I didn't realize you would be asleep this early."

"It's one o'clock in the morning here Seaweed Brain."

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah were all fine. How are you."

"Okay. You know besides the fact that my husband woke me up."

"Sorry."

"So did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, but it can wait until we get back. You can go back to sleep Wise Girl."

"No. I'm up now so you can tell me."

"Really Annabeth, it can wait. We should be home in about two and a half days. Maybe less if Nico can shadow travel us."

"Percy tell me what happened."

"Annab-"

"Perseus Jackson tell me what you found out right now."

I flinched and Thalia laughed. "You really thought you would get out of telling her?" She said.

"Okay well…" And I explained it to her. I explained how we had discovered Hestia under the burden and Atlas's son was quiet through most of the story. I could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

"Is that all you know?" She said once I had finished my story.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. I think this Ryan kids plan may actual work."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I head a cry from the other end of the phone. I recognized it as James. "Percy I have to go. I love you. See you soon."

"I love you too Annabeth." I said and then she hung up.

"Okay." Nico yawned from the back seat. "Let me see how far I can get us."

We pulled over and Thalia and Nico switched seats. Nico took a deep breath and floored it, heading towards a street lamp. I heard a honk and then suddenly we were submerged in the shadows. We popped out somewhere and Nico hit the breaks, then slumped against the steering wheel. I got out of the car. Thalia did as well. Together we managed to pull him out of the drivers seat and lay him down in the back. We must have traveled pretty far for him to be this exhausted. I got into the drivers seat and Thalia got into the passengers seat. She looked a little green.

"Are you okay Thals?" I asked.

She nodded. "Shadow traveling never really sits well with me."

"Do you need me to pull over?"

"Nah I'll bee good. Where are we anyway?"

"Um… no clue." I pulled out my phone. "BUt we're in the right time Zone."

"Huh?"

"We just jumped ahead three hours. So we're in the right Time Zone."

"How do you know that?" She asked skeptically.

I smiled at her and we both nodded. "Annabeth." I laughed. "Yeah you always learn something when you're with her. I learned Time Zones forever ago. So I would know when to call her during our senior year. Oh gods that was so long ago."

Thalia laughed. "And now you're a dad."

I nodded. "And Now I'm a dad."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"They got so big!" May giggled as she poked James's tummy. It was ten in the morning and Percy had called about and hour ago to let us know he would be here around noon. May had decided to spend her morning with me and the babies. We were sitting on a large soft blanket on the beach. The twins were in there carriers. This was only the third or fourth time May had seen the babies and she was absolutely obsessed with them.

"Well May, the last tim you saw them they were only a few weeks old."

"Well yeah, but still." She stroked Claire's cheek, earning a giggle from the girl. "I can't wait until they're older so they can run around with me." I forced a laugh. The truth was I didn't want them to grow up. Bot only because of the prophecy Rachel had foretold about them, but also because they were my babies. James was my sweet and calm baby boy who was always observing everything and Claire was my giggling baby girl who was the spitting image of her father.

"Annie? Are you okay?" May asked.

"Hmm. Oh. Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Can you fish tail my hair?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. I was in the middle of her braid when Clarisse, Piper, Reyna, and Hazel came walking over.

"Mind if we join you?" Piper asked, sitting down.

"Do we have a choice?" I joked.

"Hmmm, nope." Hazel said. She turned to James and picked him up. "Hi cutie." She cooed.

"Frank better watch out." Clarisse said, leaning back on her hands." We all laughed. Clarisse had told everyone she was expecting this morning in the meeting that was held after Percy called. The reason behind this was because she had wanted to be part of the team that got to go and help free Hestia. Both Chris and I had been against it. Eventually, after a lot of screaming and a flying chair or two, her secret had come out. after that, no one wanted to let her go. Clarisse was persuasive though. Jason, Frank, Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I would be going. I didn't want to leave the babies so Clarisse and Chris were going to come as well and they would watch Claire and James for us. Clarisse wasn't one hundred percent happy, but it made her feel better that she was going to be useful in some way shape or form.

Hazel laughed. "Maybe. I mean with this cutie pie around all the time."

I rolled my eyes, tied off May's hair, and picked Claire up. "They are adorable aren't they."

"You and Percy did good Annie." Piper said, and Reyna nodded with agreement.

Claire blinked up and me before giggling and pulling one of my curls. I laughed and handed her to Clarisse. I quickly pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

"Can I go swimming?" May asked, staring at the ocean longingly.

"Go for it kiddo." I said. She grinned and jumped up, running toward the water.

I rolled my eyes. "Children of Poseidon."

"Can't live with 'em." Reyna said.

"But you can't live without 'em either." Clarisse finished

"That's true, but sometimes I don't understand why they do what they do." I said.

"Is that so?" A voice from behind us said. All of us turned to look in the direction of the voice. Percy was standing there smirking at us. His hair was messy and disheveled `and he looked tired, but happy. I jumped up and ran over to him. He hugged me tightly. It wasn't enough. I kissed him passionately. I felt him smile against my lips. Seaweed Brain was back.

* * *

**Again so sorry for the wait. I don't think the wait will be so long this time. OS i have a question for you guys. This story is almost done, but I do have a sequel planned. Do you want me to have the sequel as a separate story or just a continuation of this story. Please review! -LunarWhispers.**


	23. On the Road Again

**Again sorry for the wait. I have been pretty busy lately. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I yawned and pulled Percy's hoodie tighter around me. We were currently in a rented car driving to San Francisco. Nico couldn't shadow travel all of us, so we had to drive. Percy, the twins, and I were in a car alone. The others had taken two other cars and were following behind us. Thalia, Nico, Chris, and Clarisse in one car. Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel in another. We originally thought Reyna and Leo were going to come with us, but Reyna had to get back to Camp Jupiter and Leo had opted to join her. It was about eight o'clock PM and we had been driving since six o'clock AM. I was tired. Percy was tired. Everyone else in the other cars were tired. But we kept driving. We were suppose to meet Ryan in about a week, but we wanted to get there so we could go over his plan again. I shivered slightly at the thought of him. The idea that a Titan would have a child with a mortal was still a little weird to me.

"Are you cold?" Percy asked, glancing at me before returning his eyes to the road.

I shook my head. "No. When are we stopping?"

He shrugged. "Half an hour. Maybe a little longer."

"Okay." I turned around to look and James and Claire. Both of them were sleeping peacefully. The main reason Percy and I had gotten our own car was so the others could sleep if they wanted to with our worrying about to crying babies. I didn't want to think about the fact that I would have to leave them in a weeks time. But I wouldn't be far. And they would be with Chris and Clarisse.

I zippered the hoodie I was wearing and I saw Percy smirk. "You really need to stop borrowing my clothing."

I laughed. "Not a chance." I would never admit this to him, but I liked wearing his clothes because they always carried Percy's smell and his smell always brought me comfort. Besides they were big on me and kept me warm. And it was particularly cold tonight. I stared out the window and watched the little white lines on the road pass. My thoughts drifted back to Ryan. I really felt bad for the kid. We don't chose out parents, and many people- both mortals and demigods- wish they could change there parents. But Ryan had it really bad. His dad was exploiting his desire to be wanted and loved for his own selfish needs. It wasn't fair. He was used his entire life.

And then there was his mother.

Percy had told me that she didn't want Ryan. In a way I could see where she was coming from. Her sons father was an evil man (er Titan) who didn't offer to help her. She met Atlas once and then had a child. Then Atlas made her a backup plan. He use have known it was a possibility that he would be forced under the weight of the sky again. He made Ryan and his mother his back up plan in case that were to happen. She probably resented Ryan. I understood that, sort of. But then again, how could any mother not love their child? I had only been a mother for a couple of months, but I already knew I would do anything to make sure James and Claire were happy, healthy, and safe.

"What are you thinking about Wise Girl?" Percy asked, breaking my train of thought.

I shrugged. "Nothing really." I lied. Unlike Percy my skills of deception are above par. "I just want to get there already."

Percy sighed and rubbed my arm affectionately. "We should be there tomorrow night. I think we should pull into the next hotel we see. Call the others and let them know."

I nodded and tok his phone from the center console. Mine was buried in the diaper bag somewhere and I really didn't want to go find it. I dialed Thalias number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Kelp head, whats up?" Thalia answered after the third ring.

"Thalia?" I said, stifling a giggle.

"Oh sorry Annabeth. Whats up?"

"I think we're going to stop for the night. Percy says he's going to pull into the next Hotel he can find. Are you still behind us?" A horn broke the silence of the night in response, causing Percy to jump. Claire let out a soft whimper.

Percy swore. "Tell Nico if he wakes up one of the babies he's going to visit his father the hard way."

"Tell Percy I heard that and tell him that he doesn't stand a chance." Nico called. "But I'm sorry Annabeth. You're lucky the kids are starting to grow on me. Wont happen again."

Thalia laughed. "Okay, now that that's settled, did you let the other car know?"

"No I was going to when I got done talking with you."

"It's okay Annie. I'll call them. See you guys in a bit."

"Thanks Thals. See you in a bit." I hung up the phone. Percy rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "Relax Seaweed Brain. No harm done." I turned around to look at Claire, who had fallen back asleep. "I guess we're lucky that they can wrapped just about anyone around their little fingers."

Percy smiled slightly. "Yeah, they really can."

* * *

**Clarisse's POV:**

"Ugg." I groaned as I flopped down on the hotel bed. We had gotten two connected hotel rooms. Percy and Annabeth had taken the twins out for a walk to try to get them to fall asleep again. The others had gone out to find something to eat. Chris and I had stayed here because I felt awful. The car ride had not helped with the nausea.

Chris laughed and sat next to me. "Baby giving you problems?"

I nodded. "Monsters, Titans, and angry Gods I can handle, but morning sickness kills me. I mean its morning sickness. Isn't it only suppose to happen, I don't know, in the morning!"

Chris laughed again and rubbed my slightly bulging stomach. " I don't think it works that way honey."

I groaned and covered my eyes with my hands. I would never admit this to anyone, but the idea of having a kid did scare me. Percy and Annabeth seemed to be doing okay, and the Gods know I can do anything Prissy can, but the thought still sent a shove down my spine.

"Can I do anything?" He asked.

"Well next time you could-"

"I meant to help know. Jeez Clarisse. If the baby's a girl I hope she gets my temper."

I looked up at him. "If she's a girl she'll still be as tough as nails. Even if she does get your temper."

He smiled. "I hope she has your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because they're beautiful."

"Ugg stop it I already feel sick."

"It's true." I knew he was trying to be sweet, but honestly all I wanted to do right now was punch him.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm not hungry and I'm tired." I craw up to the headboard and got under the blankets. Everyone had agreed to let Chris and I have one of the four beds. Annabeth had insisted that I take it because my back would be killing me otherwise. I hated being treated like a weakling, but I didn't argue because my back had already begun to hurt. I closed my eyes and Heard Chris whispered that he loved me. I wasn't one for being all mushy and romantic.

But Chris was different. "I love you too." I replied.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

It was about two in the morning I was having the hardest time getting to sleep. My mind was about as crazy as the sea during a storm. I had been starting at the celling for about an hour now. I rolled over to look at Claire and James. Claire was sound asleep, but James was starting at me intently. He wasn't crying. Just starting at me with my eyes.

"James is awake. I'm taking him for a walk." I whispered in Annabeth's ear. We were snuggled under a blanket on one of the beds in the hotel rooms. There were four beds. Two per room. We got one, Clarisse and Chris had another, Thalia and Nico shared the third, and the final one went to Jason and Piper. Originally Annabeth and I volunteered to have the floor, but Nico freaked out about his sites and her boyfriend sharing a bed. Hazel sand Nico fought for a while before Hazel finally agreed that she and Frank would share the large chair rather than the bed. Nico reluctantly agreed (mainly because Clarisse threatened to punch the next person who prevented her from sleeping).

She opened her yes briefly. "Mmmm. 'Kay." She mumble before her eyes closed again. I quietly got out of bed and walked over to James. I picked him up, made sure I had a key card, slipped my shoes on and left the room. I wandered quietly through the hotel and eventually I found myself outside near the pool. I always seem to find myself near the water. I took my shoes off and sat at the edge of the pool. James was still starting at me quietly.

"Hey buddy." I whispered. "Not tired huh?"

He blinked at me.

I chuckled. "Nah I guess not." I kissed his forehead. "Yeah. I can't sleep either." James's facial expression changed to one was is very similar to the one Annabeth had when she was deep in thought. I laughed again. "Let's hope you have mommy's brains."

"I could not agree more Perseus." I turned around to see a beautiful woman staring at me with grey yes the color of a storm.

"Lady Athena." I said, bowing my head slightly.

"That is not necessary Percy. I simple came to visit my grandson." She sat next to me, careful to keep her feet out of the water. She extended her arms. "May I?"

I nodded and handed her James. She smiled down at him. "Despite what disagreements your father and I have had in the past, I am very grateful towards you Perseus."

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"The Gods can not interact extensively with there children. I was not able to give her the family she craved so desperately. But you were. And for that I am grateful."

I smiled. "I'm just happy I could make her happy. She's my entire world. Well her and the babies. I just…. can't imagine my life without her." My mouth formed the words before my brain actually processed them. Athena was looking at me. I couldn't quite read her expression.

"I suppose she feels the same way about you. I know she loves you very much." She looked back at James. "You have a very long hard journey a head of you little one. You and your sister will do great things." She glanced at me briefly. "Just like your mother and father." She touched his forehead briefly. "Now sleep little one." James's eyelids drooped and he soon drifted off into sleep. Athen handed him back to me. "While I hope he did indeed inherit his moms brains, I do hope he had your heart and loyalty." I wasn't sure to take that as an insult or a compliment. "Farewell Perseus. We shall meet again soon." I closed my eyes and,, fore good measure, shielded James's eyes. Once Athena's glow faded, I opened my eyes and stared at the moons silvery reflection in the water. It would probably be best if I was back in the hotel room before Apollo decided to make his trip across the sky. We wanted to leave fairly early and should probably at least attempt to get some sleep.

* * *

My plan didn't exactly work, but I did fall asleep around six in the morning.

_I was in Atlas's cave. Hestia was still struggling under the sky's weight. Atlas was standing in front of her, an evil smile on his face. Ryan was next to him, his head hung low. Atlas was kneeling in front of Hestia, careful not to actually walk under the sky. _

_"They abandoned you." Atlas smirked._

_She shook her head. "No."_

_"The Gods have left you here to suffer."_

_"Stop."_

_He stood up. "Alone." He turned to Ryan. "Stand guard. I will be back in one hour." He turned and left. Ryan knelt down level to Hestia. He braced himself against the sky and took the burden from Hestia. She crumpled to the floor. She slowly got up into a kneeling position. _

_"Thank you child." She whispered to Ryan. _

_"Son of Atlas." Ryan said through gritted teeth. "I'm strong. I can hold it until he returns." He looked at Hestia. "But I can't hold it forever. In order for the plan to work, Atlas must believe I am on his side up until the very end." He breathed deeply. It was stranger to see such a small boy hod up the sky. "But I don't know where I'm going to go after this." _

_Hestia smiled. "Percy Jackson will take you to a special camp. Though there will never be a cabin for your father, I shall arrange for you to stay in my cabin because of the kindness you have shown me here. You will have a new home Ryan. You can think of me as…. almost an adopted mother. You will have a new family. New friends." She turned and looked directly at me. "Isn't that right Percy?"_

"Percy!" Annabeth said shaking me.

I sat up quickly, hitting my forehead on hers. She groaned and flopped backwards. "Way to go Seaweed Brain." She groaned, rubbing her forehead. I leaned foreword and kissed her temple.

"Sorry Wise Girl. You surprised me." I stretched my arms and heard my stiff neck and shoulders crack. Apparently so did Annabeth. She winced and crawled over to me. She massaged my shoulder blade carefully.

"I hate it when you do that." She kissed my shoulder softly. "Now get up and get dressed. Everyone else has already gone down to get breakfast. Thalia and Nico even took the twins so I could get dressed in peace. Now get dressed. I'm starving." I got up and quickly took a shower before getting dressed. When I walked out of the bathroom Annabeth was sitting on the bed reading a book. I closed the door and she looked up from the book. She smiled at me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yep." I held out my hand and she took it. I kissed her passionately before heading to the door.

"What was that for?" She laughed.

I shrugged. "Just because I want you to know that I love you."

"But I knew that."

"And I never want you to forget it."

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain. I won't"

I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked to the elevator. Annabeth hit the Lobby button and then put her head on my shoulder. Once in the lobby we were created by Thalia. She smirked at me. "Look whose finally awake. Sleep alright?"

"Eh." I shrugged.

"Eh?" Thalia asked skeptically. "What does that mean?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell either of them about my discussion with Athena. "James was awake and then I just had trouble getting back to sleep." Thalia shrugged, but Annabeth didn't look convinced. Thalia led us over to the rest of the group. Clarisse had Claire balanced on her knees and Chris was playing with James, who was secured in his carrier.

"Look who decided to join us." Jason smirked, putting his arm around Piper's shoulder.

"Morning Perce." Frank said. "When got you guys some bagels to eat in the car, but we really should be going." The others nodded in agreement. Annabeth walked over and took Claire from Clarisse and placed her back in her carrier.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I overheard her ask Clarisse.

Clarisse shrugged. "Not to bad. It's worse at night for some reason."

Annabeth smiled sympathetically, then went back to strapping Claire into the carrier. We checked out and walked back to the cars. Once the babies were hooked into the carseats we were off. We would most likely be in San Francisco by the end of the day.

"You sure you don't want me to do some of the driving today?" Annabeth asked me after about an hour and a half of driving

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. If I really need you to drive, I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

I smiled at her. "Promise."

She was quiet for minute. "What really happened last night?" She whispered.

"Huh?"

"You were lying when you told Thalia that you just had trouble going to sleep." She smiled. "I can read you like a book Percy. You may be able to fool others on occasion, but you can never fool me."

I laughed. "Guess not. Well I really did take James for a walk. And, well, your mom showed up."

Annabeth groaned. "What did she want this time?"

I shook my head. "Nothing really. Just wanted to see her grandson." I decided against telling her everything else Athena had told me. "After that I came back to the room and I really did have a hard time getting back to sleep. Once I did fall asleep, I had this weird dream."

She looked at me, her eyes filled with concern. "What was it about?"

"I was watching Ryan, Atlas, and Hestia. Atlas was tormenting Hestia. He left Ryan to guard her. Once he was gone Ryan took on the weight of the sky." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Oh no. He's just a little kid. The weight will crush him."

I shook my head. "No Annabeth, think, whose son is he?"

"Ah."

"Anyway. Hestia told Ryan that, once this whole thing is over, he could go to camp and stay in her cabin. I don't know how that will go over with the other Gods, but I'll make sure it happens. The poor kid has already risked so much to help us."

"I hear you Seaweed Brain." She said, leaning over to put her head on my shoulder. "I hear you."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"I hate being in the car." I said.

"I heard you the first twenty times Annabeth." Percy said, clearly annoyed now.

"Well then why can't we pull over?"

"Because were only an hour and a half away from the hotel thats a ten minute drive from the mountain. It would be pointless to stop right now. You of all people should know that."

I glared at him. "Why me of all people?"

He sighed. "It wasn't an insult Annabeth. It just means that you're suppose to be the wise and rational one. You should know that stopping now won't help anything."

"Well then by that logic you shouldn't know that, I mean your head full of Seaweed!" A shot back. I immediately regretted it as soon as a said it. He didn't answer. "Percy I-" Claire's crying stopped me. I unbuckled and climbed into the back with her. "Shh baby girl, Mommy's here." We had just fed and changed her an hour ago, so she just wanted some attention right now. I gave her my finger, which she promptly put in her mouth. "You look so much like your daddy." I whispered. I looked at Percy in the drivers seat. "Percy, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and hungry and sick of being in this stupid car. I didn't mean it. Forgive me?"

He took one hand off of the steering wheel and reached back. I grabbed it with my free hand. He squeezed my hand briefly before returning it to the wheel. "I'm not mad Wise Girl. We're all tired and ready to get out of these cars."

I turned my attention back to Claire. "Hopefully you're as sweet as your daddy too." I whispered.

When we got to the hotel, we ordered pizza and discussed what would happen tomorrow morning. Clarisse was still pretty upset about not being able to go, but the fact that Chris would be staying with her was making it easy on her (which was making it easier on everyone else within a hundred mile radius). We all went to bed pretty early. James and Claire must have known that something was going, because they slept through the entire night. Percy had his arms wrapped tightly around me and I snuggled into his chest. I was so not looking forward to what was going to have to be done tomorrow. I looked over Percy and at my sleeping children. I had to keep telling myself that everything we were going to do was for them. I would do anything for them. I loved them so very much. I fell

asleep watching the rental rise and fall of Percy's chest and counting the breaths that came with it.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean it seems really risky?"Hazel asked. We were all crouched behind a rock in Atlas's cave. We had gone over the plan again and again. No one really _liked _it, but everyone had agreed that it was the only way to get Atlas back under the sky.

"Hazel, I like this idea less then you do, but it has to be done." Percy said. "It'll be fine trust me." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Ryan suddenly appeared behind the rock and took in the group.

"Okay guys." He breathed. "Show time."

* * *

**I have gotten some messages asking if I am a boy or a girl and the answer is I am a girl. Just thought I'd clear that up :). Okay so this chapter is kind of a transition chapter. We are nearing the end guys! But don't worry, there will be a sequel. It will be called **_**The Wisdom of the Sea, **_**and it will begin a week before Claire and James's fifth birthday. I may also do a series of one-shots that take place in between this story and the next one, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Can anyone guess what the plan to defeat Atlas is? Does anyone know what Clarisse wants to name her baby? Please remember to review :). -LunarWhispers. **


	24. The End is Just the Beggining

**Disclaimer: ****I forgot about this the last few chapter, but as said before I own nothing. **

**Annabeth's POV: **

Percy and I were crouching low behind the rock that we had been hiding behind for the last five minutes. After Ryan had met up with us we split up to put the plan into action. I currently couldn't see anyone else besides Percy. Despite the fact that so many things could go wrong, I still thought it was a well thought out, fairly simple plan. If everything went according to plan I would be back with my children in two hours, tops. Which of course means that I won't be back in that amount of time because and plan that Percy had some sort of part in never goes exactly how we think it's going to. But at this point it was out of my hands. All I could do now was pray to the Gods that we all came out of this fairly unharmed. Loud footsteps been to echo around the cave and Percy nudged me with his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" He whispered.

I nodded. "Let's do this." He squeezed my hand just as Atlas came into view. He walked right up to Hestia.

"Hello there." Atlas smirked. "How are we today?"

Hestia didn't answer. She avoided his gaze. Atlas tilted her chin up so she would have to look at him. Percy tensed next to me and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Ryan walked over to his father. I took a deep breath. Show time.

"Father." Ryan said.

"What." Atlas answered, releasing Hestia.

"The son of Hades and daughter of Zeus are approaching, as well as two others. How would you like to proceed?" Ryan said quietly. I had to hand it to the kid. He was an incredible liar.

Atlas smiled. "If they are here then that means the Jackson boy is not far behind. Stay here. Do not leave this place. I will be back soon."

"Yes father." Ryan said, bowing slightly. Atlas left the cave. Percy and I leapt from behind to rock and Hazel and Frank Jumped from behind a separate rock on the other side of the cave. We ran and met in the middle. The plan was working well. Jason, Piper, Thalia and Nico were climbing up the mountain the hard way to buy us some time. Hazel and Frank had state up here and they would jump in if things got to risky. Percy let go of my hand and walked over to kneel next to Hestia.

"There's no going back now." Hazel said. Frank hugged her and planted a small kiss on her cheek. I smiled at them then looked back at my husband.

"You'll be free soon." He whispered. Then he turned to look at me. We were nearing the part where everything could play out perfectly or go horribly wrong. We all turned our heads in the direction where Atlas had left. We could now hear running footsteps. Hazel and Frank quickly jumped back behind there rock. Percy Jumped up and grabbed my hand. Ryan was standing behind us. The look of confidence that I was sure was permanently etched on his face was gone. He look like any other scared nine year old.

"Ready?" He whispered.

I nodded. "You bet." I kissed his cheek and then look back at the place our friends would hopefully appear. Nico was the first one through the opening. He was followed by Thalia and Piper with Jason coming in last. They came to stand next to us. We waited about twenty seconds and then Atlas came through to entrance. He stopped short at the sight of us. His eyes landed on Percy and I. He smirked.

"Well if it isn't Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, or should I say, Annabeth Jackson."

"Annabeth Jackson." I said proudly. Percy squeezed my hand.

Atlas snorted. "It doesn't matter. None of you will leave here alive." He whistled and Laestrygonians , Hellhounds, and even a large group of skeletons appeared.

"Good." I whispered to Percy.

"What?" He whispered back, surprised.

"At least now we know that he hasn't had time to gather any demigods."

"Ah."

Atlas frowned at our group. "Ryan. Come."

Ryan drew a shaky breath and stepped out from behind Percy. "No."

"No?" Atlas said, his voice rising parallel with his anger.

"No." Ryan said again, a bit more confidant. "I may not be a demigod, but I am siding with them. Sorry, _daddy._"

Atlas roared. "Kill them all, but Mr. and Mrs. Jackson are mine."

Percy glanced at Nico. "Can you control the skeletons?"

Nico frowned. "I think so, but it'll take concentration." Nico looked at Thalia.

She nodded. "I'll keep the others off you."

We charged. Percy and I ran straight for Atlas. I pulled out my knife and put on my cap. Percy uncapped _Riptide. _Atlas looked confused when I just disappeared, but he shook it off and went after percy. Perfect. Ryan had warned us that his dad had an army of monsters waiting. He knew his dad would want to go after Percy and I. Now all Percy had to do was lure Atlas over to Hestia while Ryan got his hands on Pandora's Pithos. Atlas swung at Percy, but he duck and slashed _Riptide _just barley missing Atlas's forearm. I kicked him in the shin, distracting him momentarily before I ran behind the rock that Hazel and Frank were. I crouched between them and pulled off my cap. Both jumped a little bit. I chuckled a bit.

"It's time guys." I told them.

"How'd you do that?" Frank asked.

"Later. Are you guys ready?"

They both nodded. I put my cap back on and popped up from behind the rock. The battle was going well. Nico was sort of able to control the Skeletons. He wasn't really commanding them so much as fighting them. Thalia was fending off the hell hounds that were attempting to get through and stop Nico. Jason and Piper had almost completely beaten the five Laestrygonians . there was only one left, thought it was the biggest of the group, they would be done soon. Ryan had climbed over to a large pedestal were the Pithos was. He had to stretch up onto his tip toes, but he was able to get two hands on the thing and safely remove it from the pedestal. Percy was still battling Atlas. Atlas had a triumphant look on his face. He thought he was driving Percy backwards.

But he wasn't.

Percy actually had Atlas right where we wanted him. Percy was almost next to Hestia now. He knelt down next to her, braced himself and, for the second time in his life, took on the weight of the world. Hestia touched his shoulder briefly, then ran to retrieve the Pithos from Ryan. He began to sweat and his face grew pale. We had to do this quickly. For a moment Atlas looked confused. But then he seemed to release what happened and he started laughing.

"Fool." He said to Percy.

"You're the fool." Frank screamed. He emerged from behind the rock and charged at Atlas. At the same time I removed my cap and Hazel ran around the rock the other way. She concentrated and,quietly as not to alert Atlas to her presence, unearthed a large gold bar from somewhere within the mountain. Atlas stepped back in an attempt to give himself more room to fight Frank and I, and in doing so he tripped over the gold bar Hazel had just produced. He slid on his back until he was next to Percy. As he slowly tried to stand up, Percy let go of the sky and rolled out from under it. Atlas noticed this. He screamed in anger, but took on the weight of the sky yet again. I looked back at our friends and saw that they had just finished off the last of the Hellhounds and they were walking over to us. Hazel had buried the golden bar and was now hugging Frank. Percy was struggling to his knees. I ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"You okay?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. "Yeah. No big deal right."

"Shut up." I laughed, running my hand through his hair. His grey streak, which had faded significantly over the years, was now as prominent at the first day he had gotten it. "Come on, let's get back to the others." I took his hand and helped him up. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back over to the group. Hestia had disappeared, alone with the Pithos. Ryan, on the other hand, was standing awkwardly separated from the group.

"Does anyone have their phone? I left mine in the hotel room and I want to let Clarisse and Chris know it's over and everything went well." I asked.

Jason smirked. "You mean you want to check on the babies."

Piper punched his shoulder. "Shut up, she's a worried mother."

Jason rubbed his sore shoulder. "Jeez Pipes."

Piper laughed and rolled her eyes. "Just give her your phone Jason." He mumbled something I couldn't hear and then handed me his phone. I dialed Clarisse's number and she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clarisse." I said walking away from the group.

"Annabeth! Is it over? What happened?" She answered in a hushed voice.

"Yeah it's over, it went perfectly. Why are you whispering?"

"I finally got those little monsters of yours asleep."

"Don't call them monsters!"

She snorted. "Well as soon as you guys left Claire started crying and James followed soon after. They stopped once they were picked up, but we had to hold them, otherwise they would start crying again. How do you do this on a daily basis? I wish I was there rather then here."

"Oh shut up. Anyway would should be back in about an hour. Think you and Chris can handle them until then."

"Fine." She mumbled. "But you owe me big time Jackson."

I laughed. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up. I walked back over to the group. Percy put his arm around me again and kissed my cheek. Besides the fact that Percy now had a bit more grey hair then he should, everyone seemed to be in one piece- more or less. Nico had a scratch on his arm, Piper had a nasty black eye and everyone else had some other minor cuts and bruises, but nothing to serious. Nico said that shadow traveling us all to the base of the mountain wouldn't be a problem. He said that it may make him slightly tired, but most likely he would be fine, though he would need to make a few trips. We were going to stay the night and then hit the road tomorrow afternoon.

"Everyone ready to go?" Nico asked, his arm around Thalia's waist.

"Yeah I think so." Percy replied. He turned around to look at Ryan, who was now nearly against the opposite wall. "Ryan, come on."

Ryan blinked. "A -are you sure I'll be allowed at this camp of yours?"

For some reason everyone looked towards me. I shrugged. "I don't see why not." It was true Ryan really should be able to get pass the borders. Everyone accepted Tyson, so accepting Ryan shouldn't be a problem for anyone either. While the fact that Ryan is a Demititan might not sit well with some people, he would most likely be accepted at camp after a week or two.

"Okay." Ryan said, not sounding to sure of himself.

"Good." Percy said. "Oh and just a fair warning, we're going to be shadow traveling to the bottom of the mountain. So….um… well you'll see."

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"I'm glad we don't have to shadow travel to New York." Ryan said quietly from the back seat of the car. We were on our way back to New York. Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank had decided to leave for camp Jupiter last night after we had dinner, but the rest of us decided to spend the night and leave when we planned to leave. Ryan said he felt comfortable going in the car with me. Don't ask me why. So we had breakfast, pack up and got into the cars and head for Camp-half blood. We didn't even bother trying to explain the whole "Greek Camp, Roman Camp" thing. The poor kid already had so much to think about. We would tell him later. He was sitting in the very back of the car because the twins were strapped into there carseats in the middle.

I laughed. "Not a fan of shadow traveling I take it?"

"No. Not at all." He said.

Annabeth laughed. "I agree with you there Ryan."

I was quiet for a minute before Ryan spoke. "So, um, what's this Camp-half blood place like anyway? All Hestia said was it was a safe haven for children of the Gods. She also said I could stay in her cabin."

"Well Ryan," Annabeth began. "Camp-half Blood is a place that Demigods can go to avoid monsters. It's like a second home. Some stay there al year and others, like Percy and I, live outside of camp and only come during the summer time. Each God or Goddess has his or her own cabin."

"Most of which were designed by Annabeth." I added.

"Yeah well, anyway, the children of the gods stay in their parents cabin. It's a way to keep everyone organized. Because the Titans don't have cabins, and Hestia gave you permission, you'll be staying in her cabin. There are few children of Hestia. Only ten total I think. Four boys and six girls, but you'll fit right in. The activities at camp are designed to help you learn to survive in a world where monsters are constantly hunting you down. But it really is a great place." She turned around from her spot in the front seat to get a better look at him. "Do you have any questions?"

"A few." Ryan replied. "First of all, do you guys have… del I guess they would be your brothers and sisters."

"Yeah that are and yes we do." Annabeth replied. "I have a bunch of brothers and sisters. I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm actually the councilor of the Athena cabin during the summer, and my brother is co-counciler and takes over for me during the rest of the year. Percy only has one sibling, a little sister whose about two years younger than you."

"Why do you have so many and Percy only has one?" Ryan asked.

"That's a long story Ryan. Would you mind saving it for another day?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, not sounding to thrilled about it.

"Ask another question, we have a long car ride." Annabeth said, trying to take his mind off of it.

"Okay. These two babies, James and Claire, they're your kids right?"

"Yep." I said proudly.

"Okay. So, is it normal for demigods to marry other demigods?"

I frowned. I had never really thought about it before. I mean there weren't any rules against dating or marrying other demigods, but I had never heard of it happening before. Luckily for me, Annabeth had an answer. "Well it's not so much that it isn't common. What you have to understand Ryan is that many demigods don't worry about the future to much. They're almost always in some sort of danger. It has happened before and it's happening quite a bit now, but you'll have to ask Chiron about how common it is exactly."

"Whose Chiron?" Ryan asked.

"One of our camp directors. He's a centaur, a half man-"

"Half horse." Ryan cut Annabeth off. "I met a few of those guys before. Is he dangerous?"

I snorted. "Only if your playing him in Pinochle."

"What?"

"A card game. But seriously Chiron is a cool guy. He runs camp with Mr. D."

"Mr. D? D…D…Dionysus?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but… how did you guess that?" Annabeth asked, genuinely surprised.

"Just pulling names that my father taught me." He mumbled. "The only D name that came to mind was Dionysus."

"Oh." Annabeth said. "You're dad taught you about Greek mythology?"

"My _father _taught me about Greek mythology." Ryan corrected.

"I wasn't aware there was a difference." I said.

"There is!" Ryan insisted. "A father is someone who is responsible for you being alive! Atlas is my _father. _But a dad is different! You're a _dad _Percy_! _I bet you would take a sword to the chest for James or Claire. Am I right?"

"Yeah." I replied. It was true. I would jump off the top of the empire state building if it meant my children would be safe. Annabeth shivered removed one of my hands from the steering wheel to hold it.

"Exactly. You're a father _and _a dad. You're the reason that they exists and you want to see them safe and happy. My dad didn't even know how old I was. I'm nine and a half. He thought I was almost nine." He said, his voice getting quieter and quieter. Eventually soft snoring filled the car. Annabeth turned around to look at him.

She smiled. "He's sleeping." She looked back at me. "He's not wrong."

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

She laughed. "Such a Seaweed Brain. I'm talking about you being an incredible father _and _daddy." She looked back again, this time to our sleeping son and daughter. "You'd do anything for them Percy."

"I know." I sighed. "It's my fatal flaw."

She shook her head. "That's not what I mean Percy and you know it." She put her head on my shoulder, which was kind of awkward considering I was trying to drive. "Even if your fatal flaw wasn't loyalty, you would still want to make sure your children were happy, healthy, and safe. Am I right?"

It was my turn to laugh. "When are you ever wrong?"

"Exactly." She said. At this point the sun began to go down Annabeth yawned. "My point is our kids are so lucky. They have a mommy and a daddy who love them so very much." She tried to snuggle into my shoulder.

"I sort of need that arm to drive Wise Girl." I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. She smirked and turned so she was leaning against the window rather than my arm.

"They love you you know." She mumbled.

"Annabeth, they're only four months old." I reasoned.

"Yeah I know. i was there when they were born. But I know that they love you." Her eyes were drooping at this point.

"And how do you know?" I asked.

She smiled. "Because you're one of the most lovable people I know." And then she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The first thing I was greeted with when I returned to camp was a blur moving at least as fast as a Hellhound. This blur took the form of my almost eight year old sister. It's hard to believe I've known her for almost a year already. I handed Nico James's baby carrier (Annabeth had Claire) and picked up may as she ran and nearly tackled my into a hug.

"Percy! You're back!" She giggled. She looked over my shoulder and stopped laughed. "Who's that?" She asked. I turned around, her head turning with me, and saw she was looking at Ryan. Ryan was standing near the car, his hands behind his back. He was looking at his shoes with his small backpack of clothes (which Annabeth and I had bought for him on the way back) was slung over his shoulder. His over-grown brown hair was hanging in front of his eyes, covering the almost black orbs.

"May that's Ryan. we found him while we were on our quest." May jumped from my arms and ran over the Ryan. She smiled and held out her hand. "Hi Ryan. I'm May. I'm Percy's sister. It's very nice to meet you." Ryan looked up at her. The look on his face told me he had little experience interacting with other kids that were close to his age. He slowly grabbed May's hand and shook it slowly. She smiled, then turned to me. "Percy can I give him the tour? Please?" I laughed but nodded. She squealed then grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him across the border. I held my breath as she did so. I half expected him to be barred from entering the camp. But he was able to walk over the border, like any other Demigod.

I took James's carrier from Nico and we all went back to our separate cabins. We unpacked and took the twins out of their carriers. I had Claire and Annabeth had James. We each had a baby on a hip and we were holding hands as we walked to the big house to explain Ryan to Chiron and Mr. D. Jason and Piper had gone to there cabins briefly, but then decided to go back to their new apartment and finish "unpacking". Thalia and Nico were in Thalia's cabin. They would be leaving in the morning and so would we. We entered the big house. Mr. D wasn't there, but we found Chiron talking to..

"Grover! Juniper!" I exclaimed.

He turned around and smiled. "Percy! Annabeth!" He walked over to us. "And James and Claire. Wow you guys got so big." Clair giggled and reached out for Grover. I handed her to him. Juniper walked over and stood next to Grover.

"Hi guys." She held her arms out for James. "May I?"

Annabeth nodded. "Actually could you guys take them out for a walk? We need to talk to Chiron about something."

Grover looked at Juniper. "Yeah of course. What's up?"

I shook my head. "Nothing bad I promise. Just something we need to talk to Chiron about. We'll tell you later."

"Okay. We'll meet you at the beach in twenty minutes." Juniper said Pulling Grover out with her free hand. Once they left the Big House Chiron turned to look at us.

"Percy, Annabeth, I trust your quest was successful. What is it you two would like to discuss with me?"

We looked at each other. Annabeth was the one who spoke. "A boy named Ryan Kessler. We found him on our quest and he came back to camp with us. May is showing him around right now."

"Oh. Excellent. Who is the boys immortal parent." Chiron said walking over to us.

I sighed. "His father is Atlas. He's a -a-"

"A Demititan." Annabeth finished.

Chiron looked beyond shocked. "Oh. Well," He grained his composure fairly quickly. "We can not simply turn him away a suppose. What cabin will he be staying in."

"Lady Hestia's cabin Chiron. She told him so herself." I explained.

"Ah. This boy, Ryan, helped rescue her a presume." Chiron said.

I nodded. "Yes. He held the sky for her when Atlas was not around."

Chiron frowned. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning."

* * *

**May's POV:**

Ryan followed behind me quietly as I showed him around Camp. The fact that he was very shy didn't help me figure out who his Godly parent was. I didn't want to be rude and come right out and ask him. He seemed to know a bit about what Camp-half blood was, but he didn't know the lay out. Annabeth and Percy must have told him quite a bit about what the Camp is here for. He knew about mythical creatures though. I took him to the stables and introduced to Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack. He didn't seemed surprised when I showed him the stables. He did seem surprised when I started talking to Blackjack. His large almost black eyes got even larger.

_Hey mini-boss. Who's this guy?_

'Hey Blackjack. This is Ryan.'

_Tell him the Pegasus says hey."_

"Ryan this is Blackjack. He says hi."

"You talk to Pegasi?"

"You talk!" I exclaimed. He blushed. "Hey I'm kidding. It's just, well, that's pretty much the first thing you've said to me since we met."

He looked down again. "I'm not really good at talking to people."

I smiled. "You can talk to me." I made a motion of zippering my lips shut. "I won't repeat anything."

"Really." He asked. I bit my lip and grabbed his hand. I Dragged him out of the stabled and down to the water. Grover and Juniper were sitting in the sand with James and Claire. I ducked behind a rock and pulled Ryan down with me. I began crawling and motion for him to follow me. We crept into the forest and walked a while. Neither one of us talked. When we neared the destination I turned to him with a stern look on my face.

"I'm about to show you my secret spot. If you tell anyone, I will through you off the rock wall. Got it?" I said. He nodded. I took his hand and led him through the trees and we emerged into a meadow. But from this particular point the meadow over looked the water. I pulled Ryan into the middle and sat down. He followed my lead.

"I found it my first week here." I explained. "At that point I was alone and I didn't know Percy was my brother. I didn't even know who my father was. My mom passed away when I was little you know. I had a step dad, but…. he didn't like me much."

"My mom didn't like me much either. My dad was the same." He said, barely above a whisper.

"Oh you know your dad?"

He nodded. "And I wish I didn't." He shivered. "I owe a lot to your brother and Annabeth. They pretty much saved me."

I smiled. "Percy it the best big brother in the whole world."

We were quite for a little bit. He turned to look at me. "My dad. He's Atlas."

**Ryan's POV:**

I turned to look at her. He strawberry blonde hair was braided down her back. It was long. It reached the center of her back. "My dad. He's Atlas."

Her eyes went wide and she scooted away from me. "W-what?"

I looked away again. "If you want to run away it's okay. I won't tell anyone about your secret place. I won't ever talk to you again." I really hope that doesn't happen, but I knew if she told me to I would never talk to, look at, or even think about her again.

"No." She said.

"No what?" I asked, turning to her.

"I would never ever compare you to that….that….that.."

"Butt head?" I provided.

She giggled. "Yeah. Butt head." She moved closer to me again. "I don't think you're a butt head." She whispered.

I turned to look at her. "I don't think you're a butt head either."

She laughed. And then I laughed. And then we were both laughing. We laughed and laughed and laughed until the sun began to sink lower and lower in the sky. She took my hand and led me away from the clearing. She said something abut heading to the Pavilion for dinner and how I should sit at her table because I didn't know anyone else. She asked me who I was going to sacrifice food too, because obviously doing it to my dad would be inappropriate. I answered Hestia. She asked me why and gave her a brief version of my story was an answer. She thought giving a sacrifice to Hestia was a great idea. As I sat down next to her at the table and she explained to me how we get our food and scrape off a little while think about the God or Goddess we're sacrificing to, I had one continuos thought: This is what having a real best friend feels like.

* * *

**This is the last chapter :(. There will be an epilogue, but this is the last official chapter. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this whole project. I really appreciate all the reviews and all of you lovely readers mean so very much to me. If I get a similar response to the next story I will probably do another story after that :). I have the story planned out way into the future, but whether or not I actually write and post them will be up to my lovely Readers and Reviewers. Thank you all again! Love, LunarWhispers. **


	25. Filling in the Blanks

**Annabeth's POV: **

Silena Carly Rodriguez was born to Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez on September 13th, almost a month and a half before she was due. Luckily for my friends, she would have been a big baby if she had been born on time. She was happy and healthy. Clarisse, though she'll deny it if you ask her, cried when Silena was placed into her arms. She said she named her after two of the bravest people she ever knew. Silena, obviously meaning Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite, and Carly after Charlie Beckendorf son of Hephaestus. When Clarisse brought this name up to Chris in the Hospital, he accepted it without hesitation. Everyone felt the name was perfect. Percy and I took James and Claire to meet Silena. Bothe seemed fascinated with her, as they had never really seen a baby before. That was about a week ago.

James and Claire ware a little over eight months old now. Claire looked more and more like Percy everyday. The only difference was she had apparently inherited my curls as well as my eyes. She had Percy's attitude as well. When her brother began to pull himself up on the couch, she was determined to do it as well. She tried a few times, but she hadn't quite been able to pull herself into a standing position yet. James was similar in the sense that he loved to adventure. This of course means that they were getting into everything. Neither had started walking yet, but both were crawling all over the place and James was beginning to stand. With his new found ability to stand he has slowly been able to discover a little bit more of the world. It wouldn't be long before they started walking. They were babbling non-stop as well. Percy and I had been arguing and betting on what their first words would be.

"I think Claire is going to say daddy first. James too." Percy said one night as we snuggled on the couch after the twins had gone to bed.

I laughed and shook my head. "Not a chance. I bet they say mommy first."

He laughed and kissed me. "Well, I guess we just have to wait and see."

"That we will."

Thalia and Nico were now happily married. While I had forced Thalia into a white dress, she refused to wear heels and walked down the isle in her black converse sneakers. No one knew the difference. Well I knew she was wearing the,, but it didn't really matter considering I had two children to look after. Because neither really knew mortals the wedding was held at camp. Zeus did not walk Thalia down the isle. While Poseidon and Athena constantly bent the rules to see there children and grandchildren, Zeus really couldn't bend or break the rules. While he was at the wedding, he was the king of the gods and it wouldn't look good if he was actual in the wedding. She had Percy do it. PErcy was Nico's best man, but he also walked Thalia down the isle. I knew she would never admit it, but having Percy do it meant more to her then if her actual father had done it.

Jason and Piper were trying for a baby. After they met Silena, Piper declared that she wanted one of her own. Jason was only to happy to agree. As far as we knew they were still trying and Piper wasn't actually pregnant yet. They would make great parents though. They were still living in San Francisco with Hazel and Frank. Reyna and Leo were living there as well. They had officially announced that they were a couple. Everyone knew it already, but it was still nice to hear them come out and say it. Leo had moved over to the Roman camp a little while ago. We all missed him terribly, but he visited often and we visited to Roman camp as well. James and Claire were loved widely in both camps, which just made the ties between the two camps even stronger.

Ryan was settling in as well. He moved into Hestia's cabin and the campers there quickly adopted him as almost a brother. Pretty much all of the campers knew that Ryan's father was Atlas. Many of the campers did not accept him when they first found out, but once they got to know Ryan, they realized he wasn't his father. Ryan was particularly skilled in archery and he was making friends quickly. Percy and I had gotten in contact with his mother to inform her Ryan was safe shortly after he had gotten settled at camp. When we told her about Camp she asked if Ryan would stay there permanently.

"That's up to him. Ms. Kessler. He can stay during the summer or all year." Percy said.

Ms. Kessler frowned at us. "He won't want to come back. I can't say I blame him." He expression turned to one of anger. "I don't need him. Tell him he better not come back. You tell him he's not wanted!" She slammed the door.

I shivered involuntarily and Percy put his arm around me. "It's okay Wise Girl. Let's go."

"She's his mom." I said as he led me back to the car.

"No." He said. "She's his _mother. _She's never really been his mom. You, on the other hand, are both."

"Thanks Percy."

Things were looking up for us and our friends. There weren't any Titan's on the Rise or some god who was pissed as Hades at us. There was just me and Percy. Us and our family and friends and our life together. There was the prophecy that was still constantly looming over our heads, but that was four years away. I would face what came when it came, but for right now I was enjoying my beautiful healthy children, my wonderful caring friends, and my absolutely perfect Seaweed Brain. We've been through everything together, Through it All, and we could handle whatever the future held in store for us.

**PJ**

**There you have it. I hope to post the first chapter of the Sequel within a week. I just want to say thank you again to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers. Thank you for taking an interest in my story. I'll post a note on here when the sequel is up. Until then -LunarWhispers.**


	26. SEQUEL NOW UP!

**A/N Hey guys! Just letting you all know that the sequel **_**The Wisdom of the Sea **_**is posted! You'll find it on my profile and find it there :).**


End file.
